Isshins Grandson
by Titanfall007
Summary: Naruto Arima lost his parents in a traffic accident. His grandfather Isshin adopted him and ordered him to succeed the head of Arima Group Corporation. At Shuuhou Gakuen, a high school only for wealthy students, Naruto's new life as a celebrity starts. [Powerful/Genius!Naruto] [NarutoHarem]
1. How the World Bends

How the Universe Bends

**Hello back with a new story in mind from a friend of mine. He wanted me to create a Naruto x Princess lover crossover story. As of right now I probably am done with one of my other stories and started a new one. The first rough draft will be sent to Artemis9330, he is not my beta, but he is the person behind the madness in this story. The story is a bit of an OC type of story; however, this is still Naruto. I hope you all enjoy this, and Naruto will have an OC character to himself. However, I think everyone will enjoy this. **

* * *

Life be couldn't be better for Naruto Kobayashi; he was walking out of school. Naruto was only eight years old, but Naruto was in school for special children like Naruto. He was absurdly smart for his age and his family knew Naruto was special. Naruto was 4'6 and weight about 58 pounds, he blonde spiky hair with blue. His yellow hair framed his face with him making him cute by many of the girls who walk past them. Naruto was walking towards his half brother's school. Naruto's brother was Teppei Kobayashi, he had black hair and dark brown eyes. His hair was disorderedly like Naruto's hair with brown locks of his hair framing his face. Teppei was 4'2 54 pounds. They walked back home where they ran into Teppei's childhood friend.

Her name was Akeno Himejima, Akeno had long black hair with violet eyes. Her mother Shuri Himejima along with their mother Kanae Kobayashi were childhood friends. They had their daughter and sons grow up together. Naruto was typically quiet, but he was always kind and fun when with Teppei. He hardly ignored any of Teppei's please and gave in when his little brother wanted something from him, "Naruto!" Teppei waved as his older brother arrived at the entrance of the school.

"Hey, Teppei! Akeno-chan, it's good to see you!" Naruto smiled, "Common let's start heading home I'm sure our parents are expecting us soon". Naruto began to walk ahead with Teppei and Akeno chatting up a storm behind him. Akeno was a couple of years older him, but three for Teppei.

Akeno told Naruto a message he had to pass on to him from Rias, "Rias wanted me to tell you that she was busy today. She said that her parents are in town, so they wanted her home as soon as possible".

"That's fine! I understand". Naruto smiled.

When the group made their way home, Naruto saw a mad in a black suit with black glasses waiting for him. "Akeno-chan, Teppei go inside and tell Kaa-san and Tou-san I won't be there for dinner". Naruto ushered them inside. He waited until they were gone, "More training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we need to perform a series of tests. We have noticed a shift in your DNA, there are some new abilities we think your beginning to unlock. You are the descendant of the Kusanagi family". The man showed Naruto to a black car as they quickly left. Naruto's world was very different from a normal boy's life should be. The Japanese government kept a close eye on Naruto since Naruto at a very young age was injected with a test experiment. Before Kanae married and became a Kobayashi. She had a lover named Minato Namikaze, she thought that he loved her. However, he found out that he was playing her.

Many knew she was the daughter Isshin Arima. Isshin Arima's best friends was the leader of Japan. Once she found out that the love Minato felt for her was fake, Minato at the time wanted to try different things. Minato found himself in a situation where he impregnated Kanae he decided to inject her with a serum in. He had a fiancé already, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. The serum was Extremis, it was a special serum that could enhance and strengthen the user. The survival rate was less than 10% and has never been tested on people before. It was a high probability to kill Kanae, but then there wouldn't be an heir to the company that her father runs too. Since he is the prime minister of the country he would be broken at the loss of his daughter. He did once she told him of the news, he went ahead and gave it to her when she was asleep and left her the same day, never to be seen or heard of again.

When she fell "ill" her father Isshin hired the best doctors to find what was wrong with Kanae. Many tests were run, they found out that she wasn't just injected with a strange serum. They also realized a strange hormone adjusts with her body as well. They soon found out about the technology they had. She was pregnant with the man she thought who loved her. She did, however, decide to keep the child and raise him. Kanae was kept guarded by men her father hired, one of them was Haruka Kobayashi. Isshin thought it was best to keep Kanae in hiding so it would keep her and her son safe.

Haruka Kobayashi had short brown hair. He was an honorable man and very respectful towards Naruto and everyone he met. He didn't care if Naruto was the son of a man who left his Kanae. He considers Naruto as if he was his flesh and blood.

Nine months later she gave birth child, she decided to name him Naruto. After the little fishcakes in ramen that she craved for when she was pregnant with Naruto. After a year she married her bodyguard Haruka Kobayashi and decided to leave the comforts of wealth and money. They went to live decent and respectable lives. They got jobs so they could help support their small, but happy lives. The only difference is realizing that Naruto was no ordinary special child. He had powers that he didn't know how to control. So, Isshin enrolled Naruto into a special program with the government allow them to monitor his growth and powers. While keeping him in a secluded area where no one knew about him. Only trusted and important people knew of Naruto's existence. Even Kanae was pronounced dead, to protect her and her child. Haruka and Kanae a year later have a child of their own who is the half-brother of Naruto. They named him Teppei, he was Naruto's little brother.

* * *

**xxxxTime Skip Eight Yearsxxxx**

Naruto was walking back home from his school he graduated from. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with a golden necklace that had golden shaped tears. He had a gold and silver bracelets on his left hand. While wearing slim black pants and brown shoes. His eyes changed a bit with them having a bluish and green like color to them. Today for Naruto was just another normal day, he was now attending the same school as Teppei did with him only being a year older than Teppei. Teppei was sick today so he stayed home.

Even though Teppei wasn't feeling good, it was Naruto's birthday. On October 10th, Naruto was now 16 years old and waiting for his parents to come to pick him up. It was already a crazy morning with his father trying to get him to get a girlfriend. Since Naruto finished his real training since he was 14 and went on many missions. The training he has received has lessened since he can control his powers with ease. Now it allows him to be free and be the person he wants to. Sometimes there are missions he is sent out on, often Naruto will come in for daily training to keep his reflexes and combat sharp. Naruto remembered the events of this morning.

* * *

**xxxxEarlier That Morningxxxx**

Naruto woke up from his slumber to find his room with all the things he collected. He had a custom-built desktop he made himself which only cost him about one thousand five hundred yen. Which was pretty good since it would cost way more. He had anime posters from My Hero Academia, Dragon Ball through Super. Naruto also hates GT, GT was not- cannon but he did agree that Ssj4 was a badass transformation. He had other mangas and video game systems in his room as well. Mainly his money came from his missions and held a good amount of money. He never waved his money around and saved it. He put much of the money into Teppei's college funds and his funds as well. His Kaa-san and Tou-san worked their asses off at their jobs.

He helped pay for the bills, food, while his Tou-san paid for water, electricity, and anything else. Naruto would always help around the house. Thanks to his Kusanagi being strong in him, he could do many things. He could even conjure magic like Kanae could. He trained his magic to the point where he doesn't need to chant for the spells either. Sadly, Teppei didn't inherit either of those traits and stayed dormant. Since it was a bloodline that is only passed down through their children in one of every other generation. It's about a 10% chance for their child to inherit the powers. This allowed Naruto to do a lot of the maintenance on the house and take care of anything wrong with the house. Naruto was very smart and had an IQ of over 300, there was only one person to have an IQ of 228. Her name was Marilyn Vos Savant she was only ten, but Naruto's IQ beat hers when he was the age of nine having an IQ of 250.

Naruto got up from his bed as he walked over and slid his black t-shirt with a red swirl on it. He doesn't know why, but he likes the designs and likes to wear it when he can. He put on a pair of thin and light shorts and made his way downstairs. Naruto towered over his family with him being 6'1. Kanae was only 5'6, Teppei at 5'8 and Haruka 5'9. Naruto knew of his real father and loathed him, he only had one father. He was Haruka Kobayashi, "Ohaiyo Kaa-san, Tou-san, Teppei!" Naruto rubbed his little brother's head.

"Mou, you always have to ruffle my hair". Teppei whines, "Anyways happy birthday Naruto-Nii! You're sixteen now!" Teppei let out some coughs, which was clearly shown that he was sick.

"Arigato Teppei, yeah I can't believe it". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun you found a girlfriend yet? How about your hot teacher? Doesn't she have a daughter named Kunou?". Haruka smirked.

"Tou-san, Yasaka-sensei isn't like that to me. She is just Sensei, granted her husband left her after he found out she was pregnant". Naruto hated any type of man who would do that to the mom and the child. Why he hates his Minato, he would never respect him as a human being, "I'm just there for her when she needs it".

"Ah common now! She a pretty lady! She only 20, she still young and fertile". Haruka kept going on giggling.

Soon a frying pan was sent Haruka's way hitting him in the face, "Anata! Stop being hentai! Unbelievable! I swear I must take care of two babies in this house! Naru-chan is the only mature one here!" **(A/N: Anata is (Honey) referred from wife to husband). **Teppei even being sick had shivers run down his spine with Haruka feeling the same thing.

Naruto laughed, "Well, I need to get going before I'm late! See you later!" Naruto went to leave, "Feel better Teppei!"

"Naru-chan what do you want for dinner?" Kanae shouted.

"Kaa-san, ramen sounds amazing!" Naruto chirped as he ran out the door.

"Yare, yare daze… Ramen? Same thing every year". Haruka sighed. **(A/N: Good Grief).**

* * *

**xxxxEnd of flashbackxxxx**

Naruto was walking back since it was weird how they didn't pull up and pick him up. What he didn't know is that Rias and Akeno came down for the day. Rias and Akeno are both a year older than Naruto. They attend a prestigious school known as Shūhō Academy. They went ahead and were going to pick up Naruto with his family together. Mainly Rias wanted to surprise her Naruto because she has a crush on him. As Akeno has one on Teppei. Naruto sighed as he went to call his parents, but they never picked up. They must be driving, and he knows Teppei is sick and his Kaa-san gets car sickness if she picks up the phone while in the car. His Tou-san is driving.

Soon he saw a figure running towards him. It was Rias Gremory, a childhood friend Naruto grew up with alongside Akeno. Rias was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and a and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand, known as an ahoge, sticking out from the top. She was running with tears in her eyes. Usually, Akeno wasn't that far away from her, the two were inseparable, "N-Naruto! Naruto!" Rias screamed in the mists of running and trying to catch her breath.

"Rias! What are you doing here!?" Naruto looked at her worried.

She tears running down her face, "I-It's your family… t-they've been killed in a car accident!" Rias finally got out. Naruto's eyes widen with fear and pain in his eyes.

"N-no… no… it c-can't be true! Where are they!" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. Rias kept crying as she pointed towards the direction. Naruto scooped her up and began to high tail it to the scene of the accident.

* * *

**xxxxTime skip a few days laterxxxx**

Naruto was standing in front of a family headstone where his family laid to rest. 'Kobayashi Family. Kanae, mother of two and a wife. Haruka, Father of Two and a husband, Teppei, son of Haruka and Kanae, and little brother'. Naruto had an almost emotionless look on his face looking at the headstone. Ria sand Akeno watched over him for the past few days checking in on him. They would ask him how school was going, Akeno and Rias were a year old than recently went to a new school where Naruto is now going go to as well. His grandfather Isshin Arima was his Oji-san, Naruto was moving in with his grandfather.

Naruto stood there and then heard the rustling of a carriage and loud noise of hooves on the asphalt. He turned his head to see a horse carriage running off like a bullet. When the carriage came around, he locked eye to eye with a woman with pink hair and dark purple eyes. After they passed, he saw a bunch of guys on a jeep chasing after them. They were screaming wild and happily like a pack of dogs in heat. Naruto remembered seeing on T.V that wealthy people were being attacked. Without any hesitation, he ran down the steps chasing after them. He got on their family scooter that he used to get to the cemetery.

He raced down the steps riding on his scooter. He revved up the engine speeding towards them and pulled up next to the carriage, "Just hang on, I'll take care of them". Naruto swerved to the left going up the side of the hill and swerved his scooter to the right. It allowed him to fly up and over the carriage and land on the right side of the carriage in front of the jeep causing the guys in the jeep to hit the brakes, 'Lunatic!' the driver shouted slowing the car down.

Naruto watched as the carriage pulled ahead and jeep pulled back up with one of them swinging a pipe at him. The other a wide mallet used for carnival games. Naruto blocked their attacks with his free hand. Then jumped on top of the seat and hopped on their jeep, "What the fuck!" The guy went to attack Naruto was able to dodge out of his attack.

Naruto kneed him in the stomach twisted his arm backward. Then the carriage came back into Naruto's view and saw the carriage pinned the car up against the rail. "You bastard!" Naruto saw the guy with the beanie pull a gun out and began to open fire on the carriage causing the girl to scream.

Naruto pushed the guy into the door of the jeep knocking him out. The guy with the gun pointed the barrel at Naruto's face causing him to stop in his tracks. The butler landed on top of him slamming his body into the car. Naruto stood back up and the guy from before attack Naruto, but Naruto kicked him back into the car. Naruto saw he had a knife in his hand. The butler looked at the driver ready to pounce on him. Naruto saw the carriage as it began to drift to the right and the right-back wheel began to shake. Without anymore thinking, Naruto ran forward and jumped to the carriage and landed on top of it. He walked towards the side to find the girl trying to hang on for dear life.

The carriage hit a bump causing her to let go, but Naruto grabbed her hand last second. He quickly was able to pull her and caught her in his arms. He was holding her like a princess, but then the carriage gave way slamming into the rail causing the carriage to break and tossing Naruto and the girl off the side of the mountain. For that very moment, it's as if they were suspended in midair as Naruto kept her close to him. Naruto and the girls gazed into one another's eyes. Naruto saw their predicament as he pulled her into a hug. He sent magic to his body to help cushion their fall. He turned her where her back faced the sky and his back facing the ground.

"Milady!" The butler shouted out in horror.

* * *

** At the base of the mountain **

Naruto felt himself land on the ground as he created a small wind spell on his back to help prevent the fall from hurting too much. The girl in his arm was still awake and conscious hugging his chest with a tight grip, "It's okay now, we're safe". Naruto loosened his grip.

She sat up and smiled as she was straddled on Naruto's waist, "Thank you for saving me! I'm Charlotte Hazelrink. Nice to meet ya". She gave him a wink

"I'm Naruto… Naruto Kobayashi". Naruto gave her a small smiled, "Hmmm suggesting by your name, your outfit, and the horse-drawn coach you were in. I'm assuming you're a princess?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes, I am! You must be really smart to deduce all those in the heat of saving my life!". Charlotte smiled.

Naruto extended his hand, "You need help getting up?" He asked.

She accepted his offering and he helped her up, "Which reminds me, how can I pay you back for saving me?"

"Pay me back? No, don't think about it. I'm just doing what I was naturally gifted to do". Naruto smiled feeling good that he saved someone. He couldn't save his family, so the next best thing was to save others.

"I know". Charlotte pulled him in close a placed a kiss on his cheek. This earned a small blush from Naruto feeling her smooth lips on his cheek. She smiled, "Since we're on the topic… do guys like girls with big breasts?"  
Naruto choked on his spit, "Wha-Hgn! Ack! *cough*What! I mean… guess it depends on the guy". Naruto saw her bounce on purpose to shake her chest, "We should get going back". Naruto picked her up bridal style and channeled wind magic to his feet. He began to take off in the air flying.  
"Y-you can cast magic without any chants!" Charlotte said shocked.

"Hm? So, you can use magic too huh, yeah, I can. I've always been able to do it since I was born". Naruto gave her a grin causing her to smile back with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Impressive, there are only 10 other known families known to be able to use magic. They typically have to chant to use it". Charlotte was surprised, "The only other known users were Kusanagi, Gremory, Himejima, Kaneko, Hazelrink, Munroe, Zara, Houjouin, Pendragon and Hyoudou".

"Oh… well, my Kaa-san is an ancestor is a Kusanagi. She inherited the ability to use magic, I was her firstborn. I was the first to learn magic at the age of five". Naruto was shocked how well informed she was, but it made sense due to her status.

"We're here," Naruto told her as they landed several feet away from a white limo and the butler with the two horses on the side.

"I'll be going, thank you for saving me Naruto! I hope we get to meet again". Charlotte gave him a small and cute wave. Naruto already picked his scooter up and was walking with it initially.

"Yeah, no problem see ya around". Naruto smiled again as Charlotte walked up placed a kiss on his cheek again and then jogged towards the limo.

"Bye". Naruto sighed as a buzz went off on his phone he sighed as he made his way him. He had to pack everything up. Thankfully he had teleportation circle that took him home immediately. He took all his belongings and put them in a separate storage dimension. Naruto began to take anything valuable from his house to take with him. Soon, he teleported out of his house knowing he was going to be late. Naruto arrived at the placed to meet his Oji-san. The guards went to try to stop Naruto from entering, "Wait you have to believe me! Isshin Arima is my Oji-san and he called for me. I'm Kanae's son".

"Wow, aren't you throwing some big names around! I'm surprised you know of Kanae-sama". The guard looked at Naruto suspicious.

"Why do you carry nothing on you?" The other guard asked.

"Because I have all my belonging seal away in dimensional storage? Wasn't the Kusanagi which the blood that runs through my veins allows me to use magic". Naruto tried to convince them.

"Notify the police, we are going to charge him for trying to impersonate as Kanae-sama's son". The guard looked at the other guard.

"Yare, yare this is annoying. I didn't do anything but stating my name". Naruto sighed as she stood there.

"Stop". Isshin said from the steps, "That boy is true of who he says he is".

"Nani?" The guards looked at Naruto.

"I've never expected you to take after Minato so much". Isshin said with annoyance and hatred for Minato.

"Well, I'm not him you old geezer. Why the hell now do you want me in your life?" Naruto asked. Which the people around him didn't like Naruto being disrespectful to his own Oji-san.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I did not mean it that way. I hate and despise that man, but I could never hate you. You are my grandson, regardless of who you look like". Isshin smiled, "Please come with me". The guards were in shock as one passed out flat on the ground realizing the mistake they have made.

Naruto made his way, "Gomen Oji-san, I was caught up in visiting my Kaa-san, Tou-san, and my Otouto. Then I saved a girl from a bunch of goons going after her".

"Interesting". Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Oji-san… tell me, did my parents and Teppei deaths… were they an accident?" Naruto already knew the answer. He just wanted to confirm who in the hell would mess with Naruto.

Isshin narrowed his eyes, "What will you do when you find the murder?" Isshin asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger and hatred, "I find the man… beat him to an inch of life. Then I ask him why… why he would do this to my family. Then I would throw him in jail for the rest of his or her life. Let them live a life locked behind bars, knowing that they took my family away from me. I won't kill them; I'd be no better than them". Naruto tightened his fist.

"Interesting answer Naruto-kun, what will become after that?" Isshin asked.

Naruto thought about it, "Live the life the way they would want me to. Live for them, "I'm naming my children after them. Not until that day comes, is when I can finally say I've gotten my revenge. Throw the bastard who killed my family, then raise a family of my own. I don't want my children to have to know what it was like to lose family".

"You're smart just as I thought you were". Isshin began to walk away.

Naruto went to follow, "Naruto-sama your clothes".

"Hold it, Naruto you saved someone did you not?" Isshin looked at him.

"Yes, I did". Replied Naruto.

"Ahahaah! Great! You will go like that! You got dirty for a good deed. Follow". Isshin began to walk away.

Naruto followed with Yuu giving him a bow. They kept walking as they made their way to a large room with white painted walls. It had chiseled in decorations with red banners, the ceiling was also designed very nicely as well. Many people were there and were wearing very nice outfits. Many people were chattering, but then soon the lights shut off and spotlights were aimed at Isshin, "To my dear guests, board members, and officials who have supported the Arima Group. Our special guest has arrived, I would like to introduce you to my son. Arima Naruto, he will be the successor to the Arima Group". Naruto stayed silent not know he was going to stay that, Naruto only let a sigh out. Dealing with politics and people trying to kiss your ass to warm up to you? This was going to be a real pain, but this was what Naruto got himself into. Dealing with fake people who kiss your feet and throw gifts and money at you to be friends. Naruto only hopes to find real and authentic people, if he is to be the successor of the Arima Group.

"I'm sure you were all wondering why he is covered in dirt as well". Isshin said with pride behind his voice. However, there were lots of giggles and chattering among the crowd, "This was because he saved someone, uh who was it?" Isshin looked at Naruto.

"Her name was Charlotte Hazelrink". Naruto replied causing everyone in the crowd to shut up.

"Ohhh! Ahahahah! Princess Hazelrink!". He walked over putting his arm around Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't mind it too much since he was his Oji-san. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get used to him. He has no other family members left. Anyways I would like to apologize for his outfit. If you would all, please give him time to change". Isshin smiled, "For the meantime please enjoy yourselves". Everyone began to clap for Naruto.

Soon they went into a room where they could change and have a quick chat, "So, you named me your successor. You did so, then I can get an advantage and some type of network. Once I get a network going, I can try to track down my family's killer and throw them in jail. Many of your underlings and others will look down on me as if I'm not fit for the job. So, convincing them during this ball was important so they are well acquainted with me?"

Isshin laughed, "Ahahaahah! Yes, very good Naruto-kun, Kanae-chan did send me letters of your success through school and achieving an IQ over 300. I expect nothing less from you".

"Not just that, I will also have enemies who would want me dead. Hence why the attack my family, since I didn't look like my family members and I wasn't seen outside that often with them either. Since I kept a strict schedule of keeping out of their way when I left school. Since I had private training, I wasn't seen with them as often. They concluded that I wasn't a threat, they, however, didn't know. That I'm the illegitimate son of a bastard who left Kaa-san". Naruto knows of the secret paths he would take to get to class. So, he would stay out of sight most of the time. Naruto made sure to act just like friends to Teppei and Teppei made sure to act just like friends only.  
"Very good, now that they know you're the successor. You will need powerful allies, so make as many as you can tonight. It's important, I also heard you inherited your mother's gift for magic. Specifically, the Kusanagi?" Isshin remembered the reports of the testing on Naruto. Naruto simply nodded confirming Isshin's assumptions. "Which reminds me, I would like to introduce to you, your Oba-san".

A woman with white hair, green eyes, and a buxom figure regardless of her age, "Hello Naruto-kun my name is Göndul, it's so nice to meet you". She smiled.

Naruto smiled back extending his hand, "Nice to meet you too Oba-chan".

"I would like for you to meet my granddaughter Rossweisse, she only a few years older than you. She is going to be your teacher when you start attending Shūhō Academy. She will be your civics teacher and chemistry and physical education". She motioned her hand to the woman beside her.

Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua-colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. She was wearing a suit that fit her body perfectly and showed off her curves and chest, "Hello it's nice to meet you Naruto-sama". She smiled with a blush on her face.

Naruto looked at her with a bit of a blush on his face, "Nice to meet you too, just call me Naruto, don't worry about honorifics". Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her. Her long silver hair and green eyes, she also had a pink ribbon in her hair which gave her a cute feminine touch to her appearance.

Isshin chuckled, "You know Rossweisse you could potentially date Naruto since your only a few years older than him! Besides you've never had a boyfriend before!"

"Mou! Oji-san!" Rossweisse blushed.

"It's true! You've never had any real experience with men before dear! You should try to date Naruto-chan here!" Göndul laughed. Rossweisse just stayed quiet blushing annoyed that people keep teasing her about not having a boyfriend.

"It's okay Rossweisse-chan! You'll find someone someday, you're pretty and cute. I find it hard to believe you're having that much trouble". Naruto put his hand on her head.

"It's true though I can be rather clumsy and be a real fool!" She had tears in her eyes making it look like she was going to cry at any moment.

"Ah! Rossie-chan? Can I call you that?" Naruto asked.

Rossweisse perked up, "Really! I've never been given a nickname before! Thank you!" She jumped forward tackling Naruto to the ground. She opened her eyes to find her hands on his abs with his shirt pushed up. Her face buried in between Naruto's crotch, "Ahhh! Ahhhh!" She tried to squirm, but her body was going the opposite.

"Rossie-chan! What are you doing!" Naruto was confused about what the hell was going on. Rossweisse kept making things worse as she began to cry and moan as the grandparents began to make fun of her. She clawed her way up onto his chest pushing her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment, "You're making it worse!" Naruto tried to get her attention.

She kept clawing up as she found her face inches away from Naruto's face, "Rossie-chan could you please get up?" Naruto began to try to process how they got into this position.

Rossie felt her jacket was loose and hanging off her body. Her outfit felt down a bit revealing her shirt which had a few buttons undone. Naruto could see her bra, "Ahhhhhhh!" She tried to cover herself, but she lost her balance falling forward.

Naruto found his lips locked with Rossweisse as he had his eyes wide open. His brain began trying to process this, but his brain began to shut down. He has never been this intimate with someone before. Rias would always tease him and place a kiss on his lips, but never did anyone kiss him on his lips. Rossweisse's brain began to shut down as her body took over what her body wanted. She began to kiss deeper into Naruto's, this wasn't a simple kiss on the lips. This was a full out, open your mouth so our tongues can play. Rossweisse just lost herself letting her body do the talking. Naruto still trying to break free, but his body was refusing him to getaway. To make matters worse Isshin and Göndul began taking photos laughing at the two. Göndul was happy, "Yes! We should have them get married! What do you think Isshin!"

"Well, I don't see why not!" Isshin chuckled for the two, "Congrats Rossweisse! You found yourself a man within minutes of meeting him!"

Rossweisse snapped out of her trance realizing she was locking lips with Naruto. At this point Naruto had steam running off his head as his brain overheated. Rossweisse was the one going after him and kissing him. She blushed harder not wanting to admit that she did enjoy kissing Naruto. It just after so many years of trying and getting rejected by men. Like her body began to stop listening to her and do what it wants. Naruto already to figure out how his relationship with Rossweisse is going to be. "You serious about her being engaged to me!?" Naruto looked at his Oji-san and Oba-san shocked.

"I mean, not in the beginning. We can still arrange for it to still happen". Isshin began to chuckle.

"Wait! Rossweisse! Don't you want a say in this!" Naruto looked at her, but she just stayed silent with a blush on her face.

"If Oji-sama and Oba-sama want it... then so be it". Rossweisse blushed.

* * *

**xxxxScene shift to Naruto conversing with the businessmenxxxx**

After Naruto was able to cool off and recover, he had to talk to many men who were very interested and intrigued by Naruto's appearance. Hence Naruto began to tell them that his Kaa-san uses to have a lover before Haruka. Naruto said he didn't know who it was, but he knew. He hated the man's guts, "Naruto-sama I'm Tonomura from the Arima Group's steel manufacturing branch!" The man had slick back brownish-grayish hair with glasses.

"Nice to meet you Tonomura-sama, please just call me Naruto. I don't care for suffixes or formalities". Naruto smiled.

"Please just call me Tonomura". He shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto began to converse with everyone showing off his charisma, he was slowly but surely wrapping them all around his finger. Naruto was taller than almost everyone in the room. However, then a man with neck length wavy deep cherry red hair came walking in, "Excuse me, if you all don't mind. I need to speak with Naruto-dono since I am his escort".

"Sir Van Hossen". Tonomura said shocked.

Sir Van Hossen leaned into Naruto's ear, "Pathetic don't you think? You speak well with others gaining their trust. You seem to be aware of what they are trying to do. Let me properly introduce myself I am Vincent Van Hossen".

"True, and I'm not afraid to admit it. Trying to get friendly cheery with me to get closer to Oji-san. It's nice to meet you too". Smiled back finally meeting someone legit and honest.

"Would you like to meet my daughters?" Vincent said with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked down to see a little blonde girl with purple eyes, "Papa is he the one who became Ojii-chan's son?" The little girl asked.

"Forgive her for not using proper words". Vincent spoke.

"No worries". Naruto waved it off.

The girl popped out and did a twirl and then a curtsey, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Maria Van Hossen".

Naruto smiled as he walked over and rubbed her head, "You can just call me Naruto". Naruto smiled.

"How about Naruto-Nii?" Maria smiled.

Vincent spoke up quickly, "Maria that's no way to".

"Vincent-sama it's okay, I don't mind it. I find her cute". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah! Naruto-Nii!" Maria ran up and hugged Naruto's leg.

"Please Naruto, just call me Vincent". Vincent smiled back.

"That's fine with me, I'm just glad to meet some real people". Naruto let a sigh of relief out.

"Maria? Do you know where Sylvia went?" Vincent asked.

"Nee-chan? She went somewhere". Maria said, she didn't know where she was at all.

"What?" Vincent said a bit confused himself. Then Vincent turned his head to see Isshin, "Isshin-sama is so charismatic, Oh! Maybe that's where you got it from ne?" Vincent smiled.

"Who knows, his personality can change the entire atmosphere of the room". Naruto recognized the shift in the atmosphere since his Oji-san held a lot of power.

"Well, we'll excuse ourselves for now!" He waved goodbye.

"Bye Onii-chan!" Maria waved.

Soon some of the businessmen came up and began to talk up a storm with Naruto. Thankfully, Naruto was able to talk to each one of them easily. He was able to break them down and get an idea of their personalities. Some were easy to manipulate, while others were followers. Some were headstrong, and others not so much. Naruto could see through them like a lighthouse light through the fog.

* * *

** Later **

Naruto was in the break room as he sat down. The maid that has been with him put some water down, "Arigato… I never quite caught your name". Naruto looked at her.

"Oh, my name is Yuu Fujikura". She said politely and bowed. Yuu has short dark hair and sports a slim, curvaceous body with ample breasts. She was wearing the typical maid outfit.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you". Naruto stared at her for a little bit. He couldn't lie Yuu was a cute and pretty girl. She as even in a maid outfit too, "Huh?" Naruto ran over towards the window to see something shining in the distance. He realized it was a sword, he smiled seeing another swordsman.

Naruto opened the window, "Naruto-sama! What in the world are you doing!" Yuu said with her eyes widen and her heart about to bounce out of her chest.

"Mah! Don't worry so much!" Naruto leaped out the window.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Yuu shot towards the window to see Naruto free falling towards the ground. What shocked her next, is she saw green magic circles appeared on his feet as he began to fly off in the distance, "He can use magic! Geez". Yuu began to hold her head feeling a major headache. Just who was this Naruto guy and how crazy is he?

Naruto arrived towards the girl seeing her finish up her last stroke of her swings. Naruto clapped for her, "Impressive, I've always wanted to meet a fencer. Then get a chance to fight against one". Naruto smiled as a blue magic circle appeared in from of his hand. Naruto reached towards his right side, "Come to me Kurikara!" A sword appeared in his hand with the blade glowing blue.

"Ruffian!" She dashed forward striking at Naruto, but Naruto parried her attack with ease.

"Don't you dare hold back!" Naruto began to counter and strike at her.

The girl wa shocked at his speed and power he had. She was forced to go on the defensive when his sword were coming at her. One point he was swinging so fast it was as if he was swinging two blades at once. She read his last swing as their swords clashed causing sparks to fly, she smirks with Naruto smirking along with her, "Hold it right there!" Naruto turns his head to see his Oji-san call out.

"T-Tou-san?" The woman said shocked.

"Huh?" Naruto was a bit surprised.

"They're a good match". Vincent smiled.

"Indeed, they are". Isshin smiled happily.

"Onii-chan is just as strong as Onee-chan! They are both amazing!" Maria chirped happily.

"Seem you saved me the trouble of introducing you to her Naruto. Now that you two have spared, you understand one another better, do you not?" Isshin smiled.

"Oji-san your talking like you… set… met up in an arranged marriage". Naruto said with as much of a frown on his face as the girl next to him had.  
"Indeed, she is Sylvia Van Hossen. You're fiancé". Isshin said happily as Sylvia readjusted her figure and hair to stand up straight. Sylvia has blond hair that is generally put up in a bun. She has blue eyes and she has a particularly large bust and has quite defined her curved body.

"Fiancé ne?" Naruto looked at her with her looking back waiting for him to say something perverted. That or he was going to act stupid or say something stupid. Naruto closes his eyes and remembered when they were sparring. Each strike she sent his way was strong and forward. She knew where she wanted to attack. Each strike, each stroke of her sword showed her handwork and determination. Each strike she sent his way, her stress lessened and lessened. She was troubled and upset she did not want this marriage, "Oji-san, Vincent-san, I have no ill will towards Sylvia or any of you two. I will be straightforward and honest, Sylvia holds no love for me, and neither do I. I may have crossed swords with her, but that was from a swordsman standpoint. That's how we can understand one another, but I do not have feelings for her. She doesn't hold any for me, as for the marriage. I'm calling it off because I simply don't have the feelings for her. Sylvia, I mean no disrespect you are a very beautiful woman. Your strong, hardworking, determined, and most of all proud. You hate the fact that you're being forced into this, I would never force anyone to do anything if you didn't like. I respect you as a swordsman and a woman, but I do not accept you as my Fiancé". Naruto turned to leave with Isshin and Vincent seeing this coming from a mile away.

Sylvia was surprised by Naruto's words; they were true and genuine. Naruto did think she was pretty, but he respected her as a woman and a swordsman. This caused her to blush at the compliment, but also feel relieved that she wasn't being forced into something she didn't like.

* * *

** Later in the Limo **

Isshin was in the limo with Yuu and Naruto. Naruto has fallen asleep in the limo due to everything being thrown at him. Naruto was very smart and was able to handle it like a true leader of the Arima group. Everyone told Isshin with clarity and sincerity that they liked Naruto. He has all the qualities of a leader that they need, "Yuu-kun do you think I threw this at Naruto-kun too fast? I feel as if I almost forcefully change other people's environments. However, somehow Naruto can adapt quickly and respond appropriately to each outcome".

Yuu nodded her head, "I see what you mean master, Naruto seems to be a very caring master and seems to put others before himself. He thinks things clearly and tried to think of every possible outcome. Including outcomes that even seem farfetched and would sound like even lies. Naruto handled them today like a true leader of the Arima leader, don't you think master?" Yuu sat there smiling as Naruto's s position shifted from his face from leaning and falling on Yuu's left breast. She smiled rubbing his head and moved some hair out of his face.

They soon arrive at the house Isshin had set up for Naruto, "Please take care of Naruto-kun for me Yuu, I know you will do just fine". Isshin left and got into another limo taking him home.

"I will do my very best master". Yuu nodded her head to act as a bow to not wake Naruto.

Isshin left and Yuu spoke up, "Shujin-sama we're here".

Naruto opened his eyes, "Huh? Oh!" Naruto shot up to find out that he was napping on Yuu's breast, "I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly replied.

"It's quite alright please follow me". Yuu stepped outside and Naruto followed as she opened the door, "Welcome home Naruto-sama". Yuu bowed as she opened the doors for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes seemed to widen in shock to see the entire entrance of the house with rows of maids bowing politely to Naruto, "I am your head maid Yuu Fujikura, these are all the maids or servants waiting to serve you".  
"Welcome home master!" They all shouted.

Naruto felt dirty and wrong to have this many cute girls working for him as maids, "Ummm Yuu?" Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, Master?" Yuu looked at Naruto confused.

"Could you guys maybe not call me Shujin-sama?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head feeling uncomfortable.

"Naruto-sama?" Yuu leaned in confused with the other maids looking at one another confused.

"Well I mean like could you just call me Naruto instead and drop the honorific?" Naruto felt in the wrong to have the girls to always be so formal with him.

"That's no possible! Calling Shujin-sama other than Shujin-sama is unacceptable! Now! Everyone!" Yuu signaled them.

"Naruto-sama!" They all bowed causing Naruto to let out a sigh, "Can I make it a direct order?" Naruto asked.

"Direct order?" Yuu said confused.

"Yeah… can't I force you guy to just call me Naruto?" Naruto looked at them.

They all looked around nervously and Yuu said, "I mean you could, but it's against our code to call Shujin-sama other than Naruto-sama. Using -Sama at the end is important for us maids. After all, we're just lowly".

Before Yuu could degrade them any lower than they already think of themselves, "Yuu I never said I looked down on you or the other maids. I'm just thankful to have you guys around, but I would never and could never ask another human being to treat me as if I'm better than. We're all the same here, aren't we? We're all human which is why I wish to have everyone call me just Naruto".

Yuu had a tint of pink and confusion on her face along with some of the other maids. Yuu was surprised by this, "Kaa-san always told me to respect others regardless of who they were. I don't think of you Yuu or the other maids as lowly humans. I think you guys better than me just because you guys are here willing to help support me. That's more than I can ask for from anyone".

Yuu smiled, "Naruto-sama we were hired and saved by Isshin-sama, he took us in and gave us a purpose for our lives. We were once orphans and he took us all in to give us purpose. Now that he gave us a new chance at life. I do wish to serve him any way I can, I wish to serve you any way I can".

They made their way towards rooms where Naruto was lost in thought about the current events. He just wishes he could go back to his normal life where he was in the shadows. His family was able to live modest and proper money for themselves. Naruto realized he accidentally bumped into Yuu, "Oh! Yuu-chan sorry about that". Naruto said quickly, "I was lost in thought".

"It's okay Naruto-sama, this will be your room". Yuu opened the door for him to go in and see a large room with most of his things already there and unpacked, "Dial two if you need me, I will be in the room next door. Have a good rest Naruto-sama". Yuu left closing the doors.

Naruto went and laid on his bed taking off his jacket and outfit in general. He hated having to wear the suit, it was tight and constricting. He couldn't move as freely as he wanted to. He looked at the phone and decided to call Yuu so he could talk to her momentarily.

Within no time flat Yuu came walking in with a bowl of ramen. Naruto began to eat the noodles happily, "Yuu! Did you cook this?" Naruto asked.

"Um yeah! Why do you ask?" Yuu seemed worried, "Is it not up to your standards?"

"No, it's not that… just… I like it. It reminds me of the Ramen my Kaa-san would make". Naruto had some tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-sama! I'm sorry for bringing up sour memories!" Yuu bowed.

"No! No! Yuu! Don't apologize for that, it reminds me of good memories with my Kaa-san. With everything that has happened. This just makes me feel relaxed and feel better". Naruto looked up at her and smiled, "You just remind me so much of my Kaa-san. You look almost identical to her, but your hair cut is a bit different. You have a similar loving persona she had". Naruto got up from his seat and quickly hugged Yuu. Naruto had some tears run down his face, "I-I just miss them…so much… Kaa-san… Tou-san… my little Teppei! They didn't deserve what happened to them!"

Yuu smiled as she brought Naruto into her chest as he cried, "It's okay Naruto, I'll be here for you when you need to talk to me anytime".

Naruto looked up from being in her chest and blushed, "Thanks".

"Don't get used to me calling you Naruto, Naruto-sama it was just that once". Yuu looked at him sternly.

Naruto gently went back to his seat, "Which reminds me, is it common for rich people to have arranged marriages with other rich families?"

"Yes, it's common". Yuu answered.

"Wow, what about personality? Do you know how the person is? How do they act? If you like them for who they are?" Naruto looked at Yuu shocked.

"Personality?" She said confused.

"I mean how they act every day, with other people and with you. It's important to find out who you love and who you match it. I mean marriage is getting married to the one person you love want to spend the rest of your life with. Then eventually have children together". Naruto looked at Yuu.

Yuu smiled, "Well it's your choice Naruto-sama, this is your opportunity and choice".

Naruto smiled, "Okay then… well, I hope in time you can come to understand Yuu. You're a sweet girl Yuu, you're caring, gentle, serious, and smart. There are just some things you didn't learn when you were brought up as a maid. I want us to be friends, so please don't always try to act like I'm better than you. I don't see myself higher or lower than you Yuu. You and I are the same, we're both humans. Nothing more nothing less".

Yuu bowed, "Arigato Naruto-sama". Yuu had a small blush on her face. Naruto seemed like he was going to be a real eye-opener.

* * *

** xxxxover by Sylviaxxxx**

Sylvia was still trying to process the fact that Naruto, the man she was engaged to. The man that she had to marry just broke off the wedding proposal. When she fought in a small bout could feel sadness and pain from Naruto. She sensed stress and loneliness, she wondered just who he was. What he was, this Naruto was an interesting person indeed.

* * *

**xxxxNext Morning at Naruto's Mansionxxxx**

Naruto woke up as he had on his Pj shirt and pants. He was half asleep as his brain was still trying to reboot. He found himself in his room with three of his maids. One of them began to undress him unbuttoning his shirt while the other two were holding his school uniform. Then he felt his pants drop along with his underwear, "Huh". Naruto looked down to see Yuu taking off his underwear. His junk just came out slapped her across the face, "AHHH! What's happening!" Naruto like back up and hid his private parts, but to no avail, his hands just weren't big enough to hide his big dick. The two maids holding his clothes along with Yuu blushed to see Naruto naked. They didn't expect him to be THAT BIG they had to guess he was at least seven of eight inches when soft. Which made them wonder what it was like hard. Then they quickly pushed that down, "Yuu-chan! I think I can get dressed". Naruto said with a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

* * *

**xxxxLaterxxxx**

Naruto came walking out wearing a maroon jacket with golden lining on the outfit. He had maroon pants. Naruto walked outside to find the maids with tints of red on their faces after they heard just how big their master was. Naruto saw in the distance the maids lined up by a limo with the Arima Group on it with Yuu by the limo in a similar school uniform like him. Naruto let a sigh of relief out smiling that Yuu was going with him to the same school.

They both were in the limo soon with Naruto hesitating about this morning, "How are you doing Yuu?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm good Naruto-sama, I hope you're having a good morning. I'm sorry about earlier, if we knew you liked getting dressed, we would have let you do it yourself". Yuu had a tint of red appear on her face.

"Oh, uhh yeah well anyways… huh? What if I got my bike or something? Now that I think about it, I could fly to school every day". Naruto liked that idea instead of taking a limo.

"No! That simply won't do!" Yuu stammered.

"It would save us the trouble". Naruto was cut off.

"Impossible!" Yuu put her foot down releasing a small aura of killing intent which made Naruto back down, she was like Kaa-san.

Naruto sighed looking out the window, "Huh what is this school again?" Naruto asked.

"This is Shuuhou Academy, this is where you and I will be attending for now on". Yuu smiled, "First we'll stop by the principle's office for introductions".

Naruto remembered that Akeno and Rias were attending this school. Since the death of his family, Naruto hasn't spoken to them since. He knows just how in love Akeno was with Teppei, the two were dating. Their parents didn't even know they were seeing one another. Naruto looked at his phone to find a text and a call from Rias a couple of nights ago. Nothing from Akeno, but most likely Rias was watching over her. Once the limo stopped Yuu and Naruto stepped out at the front entrance. He saw people stopping to stare at him and were whispering. Naruto could hear them easily; they are talking about how he was the adopted son of Isshin Arima. The first-born child of Kanae was a boy named Naruto. Then people began to crowd Naruto a bit with all the kids being very interested in Naruto. Naruto already knows how famous his Oji-san was and wasn't surprised that a lot of people recognized the name on the limo.

Naruto decided to dip out and quickly sped off not wanting the attention. This confused many people as Naruto was there one moment but then disappeared the next. "Now, shall we get going in…Naruto-sama?" Yuu was confused about where Naruto went.

Naruto found himself lost he found an area full of tables, "Oh boy I forgot to bring Yuu along, better head back". Naruto sighed.

He turned around to leave, but then felt someone bump into him. She stumbled backward, but Naruto caught her before she could fall. Naruto looked at her as she opened her eyes to see the one who caught her. Naruto peered down at the girl, she was a short and petite girl with brown hair up in twin tails. She had brown eyes wearing the same outfit as Yuu, "Sorry about that miss. You alright?" Naruto apologized.

She looked up at the man's face and blushed, "It's okay, but you should seriously watch where you're going". The girl complained.

"You should be more apologetic to Seika-sama". A girl with green hair and hazel eyes walked up.

"You should be kissing the ground begging for her for forgiveness". A girl with purple hair purple eyes.

Naruto had a sweat drop appear, but then Naruto got up and stood straight up. The girls realized he towered over them, "Gomen, it was an accident. We're all human ya know, the name is Naruto". Naruto stuck his hand out.

Seika looked at Naruto's appearance, "Good you have proper school uniform too, it's important since you're attending this school now". She lifted his shirt up to see his white shirt underneath was tucked in as he was wearing a black leather belt. However, she lifted his shirt, she untucked his shirt as she showed off his six-pack he hand hiding under his shirt.

"Really… you had to do that". Naruto deadpanned, Naruto noticed the blushes on Seika's and the other two girl's faces. Naruto pulled away tucking his shirt in.

"Are you a freshman?" Seika asked.

"No, I'm a sophomore. I just transferred today". Naruto replied.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you". Took a pose and smiled, "My name is Seika Hōjōin, ring a bell?" She winked.

"Uhhh who?" Naruto deadpanned.

"How dare you". The green-haired girl stammered.

"It's okay it's fine, just means he will learn who I am later. See you later cutie". She winked at him walking away. Naruto sighed, at least she was honest with the last part.

"Naruto-sama!" Yuu came running up.

"Gomen Yuu, guess I got lost". Naruto smiled.

"Common let's get going". She smiled.

Naruto smiled as they began to walk and Naruto placed his hand on her head, "Thanks for worrying about me Yuu-chan it means a lot". Yuu had a tint of pink stained on her cheeks as they went to the principal's office.

When they arrived, Naruto found himself shaking hands with a short bald man with a weird mustache, "Ah! We've been waiting for you! Arima Naruto-sama!" The staff behind their hands began to clap and cheer.

* * *

**xxxxLaterxxxx**

"Seems like Oji-san has a big influence on this school. Did he donate money to this place?" Naruto asked.

"Yes indeed, he has donated large sums of money to the school. I think it was ten trillion". Yuu said with a smiled.

"Geez, that's way more than I have I thought I made a good living". Naruto mumbled.

"What do you mean? You have a job?" Yuu said shocked.

"Something like that yes". Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**xxxxClassroomxxxx**

Naruto found himself standing in front of the room, "My name is Arima Naruto… you can all just call me Naruto". Many of the students were shocked and the teacher who was some old man was smiling happily.

Once class was over Naruto began to sigh thinking about how this life was going to be. He felt like blowing off steam in the weight room or doing some training exercises. Then someone spots up, "I'm Nezu Haruhiko, feel free to call me your friend".

"Oh… hello". Naruto hated where this was going.

"Ah! Such a friendly greeting! As expected of Arima Isshin-sama's blood!" He went to move forward but was knocked away by a mob of people crowding him.

Many people began to greet him and tell him that their parents were working under his Oji-san. Just more people trying to get to know him. If they could stand out it would mean a lot for their families. Naruto sighed at everyone's attempts, but then he found two hands covering his eyes, "Guess who?" The voice said behind him.

Naruto stopped and smiled, "Charlotte Hazelrink?"

"Correct!" The now named Charlotte began to press her assets on Naruto's back.

"It's so good to see you again! I wanted to stop by and give my thanks again for saving my life!" Charlotte smiled.

"Oh! You don't have to thank me for that. I would have liked it if we did this in private. I don't care too much for the spotlight". Naruto scratched his chin.

Charlotte began to feel the energy inside of her chest begin to explode, "Mmmmm I'm so happy!" She sprang forward tackling him to the ground.

Naruto found himself on the ground with Charlotte straddling his waist. Naruto blushed to see her right on top of him, she could feel the lump in his pants, "No". She blushed bringing her hands up to her face.

"Don't give me that!" Naruto yelled.

Outside the classroom Sylvia was talking to herself, she wanted to go thank Naruto for freeing her from this marriage contract. Since they are going to the same school, after all, she opened the door, "Excuse me". She opened her eyes to find Naruto on the ground being straddled by Charlotte.

"Oh, Sylvia". Charlotte was surprised.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Another voice came ringing out. Sylvia stepped inside as two figures walked into the room.

"Rias! Akeno!" Naruto said shocked as he saw the two standing there.

"Naruto!" Rias and Akeno both shout with happiness and worry in their voices as well.

"H-H-HOW INDECENT!" Sylvia shouted, but before she could run Naruto appeared in front of her stopping her from running away. She was clearly getting the wrong message.

"Calm down Sylvia, Charlotte and I just met up too just a moment ago. It seems like you two know one another. You know her better than me, which means you would know that she tackled me to the ground". Sylvia sighed.

"Guess your right, but still not appropriate for school". Sylvia complained.

Naruto then turned his head towards Rias and Akeno, "Rias… Akeno how are you doing?" Naruto walked up, before them.

Before anything more was said Akeno ran in and began to hug Naruto as she broke down. "HE'S GONE NARUTO! HE'S REALLY GONE! I MISS HIM SO MUCH NARUTO! I MISS HIM SO MUCH!" Akeno began to ball her eyes out as she hugged Naruto. Everyone was shocked at the change of pace.

"I know you do Akeno… I miss him too". Naruto said upset which confused many, but only a few understood what happened.

**A/N: Alright! I hope you all enjoy it! I know I'm posting a new story when I got like four or five other stories going. However, I am making this to throw out there for people to take an interest in. The person who wanted me to do this said there would be incest in the future between Naruto and Shuri Uzumaki/Namikaze. She is the only one, she is 22 but I think I'll make her at least 21 and she left her family. She has been working for the Arima Group. I don't know if I'm going to go the direction of her knowing she had a half-brother. Her other brother is Menma Uzumaki/Namikaze who married Hinata Hyuga having Boruto and Himawari. I know for a fact that this is a harem too. For the harem details go as follows, Naruto X Sylvia, Charlotte Hazelrink, Seika Hōjōin, Yuu Fujikura, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Rossweisse, Yasaka ****Takahashi****, and Kaneko Ayano. He wanted more, but I'm putting the cap there. At that point, I think it's too much as I already think it's a lot already. I will try to get back to this later, this won't see an update anytime soon, maybe one in the upcoming week, but I got other stories to work on. TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	2. How it Come to This?

How it Come to This?

**REVANOFSITHLORD: please the list girls and where they coming from**

**TF007 :**

**Princess lover: Sylvia, Charlotte, Yuu, Seika, and Ayano. **

**High School DxD: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Rossweisse, and Yasaka**

**Okay, this chapter will be posted at the end of this week slowly wiggling this story into the works like the others. I will continue to work on this, this story isn't going to have too much action. There will be some, but this is more of a slice of life type approach. I don't do these, so please bear with me in case I make some cringy scenes. However, I will do my best. Also, if you don't like incest then you this isn't the story for you. Naruto is going to be meeting his half older sister Shuri. Building relationships is something I am also going to work on. I am trying to be better at it so I will do my best! **

Not any explanation needed, everyone was able to conclude that someone Naruto knew. Akeno loved that person seems like seeing him opened old wounds, "Teppei knows that you loved him, he misses you Akeno-chan". Naruto smiled as she began to gather her bearings, "Why don't we all head to lunch and talk about this".

* * *

** Picnic Table **

Naruto sighed as he began to tell his story of his family. How he lost his parents and Teppei. Teppei was close to Akeno. The two had feelings for one another with Akeno being more upfront in their relationship. Rias and Akeno were childhood friends along with Teppei and Naruto. Akeno smiled, "I-I'm sorry for this Naruto… bringing up these old wounds. I know it's hard on you too".

"I'm sorry for not contacting you and Rias, I-I just been kinda lost ya know". Naruto smiled with the girls staring at him in wondering just who Naruto was.

Rias just smiled, "I'm just glad you're alright and we're going to the same school. I'm happy we're together again. Seeing you is something that I've missed". Rias was next to Naruto as she hugged his arm.

Naruto already knew Rias had feelings for him, but Naruto now couldn't think of what he wanted to do. He didn't know if he wanted to get into relationships. Not just that, he began to realize his attachments to some of the new friends he been making. Naruto liked each and every one of the girls, don't get him wrong. They are each very sexy and hot in their own way. Just that Naruto is good when it comes to controlling his urges. "Were there any clubs that you were going to join Naruto?" Sylvia asked trying to change the subject and lighten the tension in the air.

"Well I don't know; I was thinking of making a club. Getting practice of being the president should be helpful. If I am to succeed Oji-san I need to have experience being a leader". Naruto sighed thinking about what he wanted to do.

"What about trying to run for student council president?" Charlotte clapped her hands together.

"That's not a bad idea, I could do that. When are the elections?" Naruto asked.

"Well I heard you can put yourself up to run. Being the student council president will be planning the school events and making sure they go smoothly. Any issues within the schools, making sure the disciplinary squad it put up. If I remember correctly there aren't any for this school either". Rias had the agenda of the student council down pat.

"How do you know of all this?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's simple Akeno and I were the president and vice president last year. I can show you the ropes, we could be like your secretaries or something". Rias chirped as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. That's my next thing what should I be running for? Isn't there like a propaganda I have to use to get people to notice me?" Naruto began to think.

"Well my run didn't allow me to cover everything". Rias remembered as she put her fingers on the bridge of her nose trying to remember, "Well you need to see what people want. See the change that needs to happen in school. Like last year an issue I never was able to get to was security. Security needed to be heightened and I needed more people. Sadly, there weren't enough of people for security, there has been non-reported sexual assaults. Due to others having higher influence than others, made it easy to keep others quiet. If you were to encourage this, assaults would lessen since your status helps influence with your propaganda".

"Yeah, that could be a thing. I also don't mind a training club. I'm really skilled in just about every area including fencing, regular swords, hand to hand combat, guns, rifles, piloting just about anything is an easy feat for me". Naruto smiled, "It could be like a self-defense class".

"What did you do as a child!?" The girls looked at Naruto shocked and confused at the same time.

"Ummm it's classified information actually, the government wants this on the low. Me talking about it is risky as it is". Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry about it, in the future when I am certain I can tell you guys I will. There is only one scenario of me telling you girls what it is".

"What is that?" Akeno asked. Rias and Akeno would sometimes see men in black suits take Naruto away when they arrived home, or he arrived home late.

"Well marriage". Naruto sighed, "Due to the pressure of the government and my Oji-san being friends with the leader of the country is even more pressure".

"Wait! Isshin-sama is friends with the leader of japan!" Rias eyes widen with the other girls nodding their heads agreeing with Rias.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Hey Yuu-chan, don't you understand this more than I do?"

"As you wish Naruto-sama, but I will only speak what I am allowed. Isshin-sama is very good friends with the leader of Japan. The two speak often an area seen together without anyone even knowing. Events that happened to Naruto as a child caught the ears of the government. Isshin-sama was childhood friends with him, so that's why they are so close. When Naruto was a child, Kane his mother had a different man. She never married him, but he did get her pregnant. He was Minato Namikaze, the heir to the Namikaze company and the fiancé to Kushina Uzumaki. She is the successor of the Uzumaki corps, the two had two children before Naruto was born".

"Wait! I have half-siblings!?" Naruto looked at Yuu shocked.

"Hmmm? How did you not know?" Yuu said shocked.

"Well, I mean it makes sense for them to have children. Whatever, I never cared too much to look into them. I'd rather not get into their drama unless they came looking for me. That's if they aren't assholes to me". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's the thing, Naruto-sama was kept in secret. Minato Namikaze tried to kill two birds with one stone. He got her pregnant with Naruto but then injected Kane with a dangerous serum when she had Naruto. Naruto was at a very early stage of Naruto still developing and growing. Kanae almost died, but thanks to the doctors. They were able to save Naruto and Kanae. That's all I can say, while we're on the topic of Naruto, there has been the talk of Naruto-sama and his granddaughter Rossweisse-sama with an arranged marriage. Rossweisse on her mother's side, her grandma married Isshin. On Rossweisse's dad's side which her grandfather is the leader of the country. Rossweisse-sama is also one of Pendragon. She is the last of the Pendragon family and is a descendant of the legendary Valkyries on her mother's side. Thus, making an arranged marriage between the two. Naruto could help the future of Japan. There was an order by the emperor of Japan himself. The serum injected into Naruto came up as hereditary; this will allow him to pass down special genetics to a new generation of humans. Thus, wanting Naruto to have multiple wives to bring a new generation into Japan". Yuu said with a normal tone to her voice.

Naruto looked at her, "I thought Oji-san and Oba-chan were joking about that! I wasn't told about having multiple wives!" Naruto shouted.

"Very true, I receive word this morning from Isshin-sama that you two are in an arranged marriage. This one is a bit out of your power, since Isshin-sama is really encouraging you to marry her while find other suitors". Yuu said with a little worry in her voice. She was beginning to understand what type of man Naruto was. He seemed to dislike the idea of arranged marriages, but they were common for her. Naruto didn't care for these arranged marriages that often either.

"Ugh Rossie-chan in this arranged marriage with me? How does she feel about this? Does anyone care how she feels about this?" Naruto felt a headache beginning to arise.

"Well as of right now Rossweisse-sama does not seem to oppose the idea. She seems rather interested; Sylvia-sama is also to join in on the marriage too if you so choose to marry her". Yuu said smiled internally knowing how Naruto felt about these arranged marriages. Many boys his age would be ecstatic and be perverted about this.

"Thanks, Yuu-chan, guess I will have to talk to Oji-san about this". Naruto really didn't want to force anyone into a marriage they didn't want to be in.

The girls stare at Naruto amazed what type of person he is. Now that they all look at one another, they were all very good-looking girls. They had nice figures, high social status, beautiful, smart, few of them were princesses. Naruto didn't seem to bat an eye when it came to them, he never looked at them with a perverse matter. When he talked to them his eyes were looking at their eyes. Not his eyes staring at their headlights.

Of course, Rias already knew Naruto was that type of person, all he wanted was to live a simple and modest life. "Hey Naruto… what would you do if we all were to marry you?" Rias asked out of the blue with all the girls staring at him. Even Yuu's eyes open wide hearing the comment.

"What". Sylvia quickly said.

"What did you just say!?" Charlotte said with her eyes widen as she stood up from her seat.

"Ri-chan, what type of question is that?" Naruto asked as he facepalmed.  
"Just answer the question!" Rias stammered.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I want to be just as happy as you girls. As long as you girls are happy. I just want to live a modest and normal life. I want to be with the person or people depending on the route. I want to have a nice house and a good job which I already have. I want to be able to come home every day to my beautiful wife or wives. I want to be able to hear the laughter of children calling out for their mother. Then the kids calling out that father was home. I don't want to think of it any other way". The girls looked at Naruto their eyes sparkling at the idea. All of them but Yuu sighing and telling herself to purge the idea from her mind.

Before the group realized it, they had to head back to class. Naruto's next class was with Rossweisse which should be interesting, "Naruto-sama we should get going". Yuu spoke.

"You got it, Yuu-chan let's get going". Naruto stood up and began to walk away, "Just so you girls know, I do find you all attractive. Yes, even you Akeno, however, I can tell you that I know the pain of losing someone. I just hope you and I keep in touch, Teppei would kill me knowing I left the girl that loved him alone". Naruto waved to Akeno leaving. This of course left a small blush on Akeno's face with a smile. Rias noticed this easily, as she also had a smile on her face.

Naruto is just too damn good for this world, a world full of businesses, politics, and rule. Naruto could change the way companies run, or how they think. Naruto could be leading this new world into something different. She wanted to be there by his side as his wife, since she is the first princess of Australia and the little sister of the Gremory company while her parents are the leader of their country.

* * *

** Classroom **

Naruto walked into their civics class and he knew that Rossweisse was his teacher. Naruto walked up, "Hey Rossie-chan how ya doing". Naruto smiled.

Rossweisse turned her head quickly with a shocked look while blushing, "Naruto! I didn't know you were going to be in here!"

"Well yeah? Anyways can we talk after class regarding our arranged marriage?" Naruto said casually with the other students staring at Naruto in shock. When they realized what he said the guys began to cry as they were biting their shirts. The girls were a bit upset at hearing this, but that didn't mean he could only have one wife. Since he came from a prestigious background and the wealth he will inherit. Having a large family will be easy for him to manage. Rumors were heard that he might be the special few who could have more than one wife.

"I-I Ummm yeah! Sure of course we can talk about it!" Rossweisse blushed as she went to her desk to get her roster sheet out. She began to read over the names and sighed, "Well I'm glad you're here anyway please take a seat class will be starting soon". Rossweisse began to look through the roster as she began to read out names.

Naruto and Yuu went and sat in their seats as Rossweisse went around calling out for names to take attendance, "Kaneko Ayano". Rossweisse kept reading off the names. Naruto turned his head to see the girl. She had the traditional school uniform, she had lavender hair color with lavender eyes. She had a blue ribbon in her hair as she sat in her seat. Naruto recognized her being with that other girl that he bumped into earlier.

Naruto didn't think too much about as he turned his head back to his desk looking down as his book. Rossweisse called out Naruto's name, "Arima Naruto". She was going by desk order instead of alphabetical order. Naruto looked up to find Rossweisse as she walked past him and she tripped on her shoelace that was left untied.

"Wha-AHHH!" Rossweisse let out a small little yelp as she landed on top of Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to find Rossweisse sitting on top of him. She tried to sit up, but when she felt she knocked Naruto out of his seat. She hit his desk causing it to fall over and it hit into her lower back. She fell back on Naruto with her chest pushing into his face. Naruto was blushing as Rossweisse was making matter's worse as she began to complain. She was wriggling on top of Naruto's body as she ignored the fact that they were in school. Yuu sat there with her eyebrow twitching as Rossweisse was being intimate with Naruto. Even if it wasn't on purpose.

"Rossie-chan can you please get off". Naruto asked.

"I-I can't m-my pants". She said upset.

Naruto looked down to find that her pants also got caught on the little hanger on the desk as well. It tore her front view of her pants off and she wouldn't get up. Naruto slowly moved himself but kept his body in front of her. He scooped her up bridal style, "Yuu-chan I'm taking Rossie-chan to the nurses office. I am going to see what I can do to help her".

"I will inform another teacher; I will make sure things are orderly". Yuu bowed at Naruto as he left, Yuu knew Naruto was going to make a lot of friends. However, she frowned at the idea of him having multiple girlfriends and wives. She wasn't in the picture, but then she shook her head purging the thoughts from her mind. Ayano sat there surprised just how strong Naruto was, then how calm and collected her was. He was really nice about this; she didn't even see the slightest perverted look on his face. Granted he blushed, but any person would. Even the girls would blush due to Rossweisse's position on top of him

* * *

** Nurses Office **

Naruto was in the nurse's office as she wasn't there at the moment. Naruto helped Rossweisse as he grabbed a sewing needle and thread. He gave her his jacket to cover up her lower half as he began to work on her pants, "I-I'm sorry for making you do this for me, I can be such a mess sometimes".

"It happens to the best of us, I'm almost done here. I can go ahead and then heal your bruise on your back since your hands can't reach where you need to heal it". Naruto smiled.

"I-I can heal it's not an issue, I think I can get it". Rossweisse couldn't get to it realizing she would expose her panties, "N-Never mind". She blushed.

"It's fine Rossweisse, I don't mind it". Naruto asked as he continue to sew her pants.

Rossweisse sat there watching Naruto as he sewed her pants. Then Rossweisse remembers how he denied the arranged marriage between him and Sylvia. When his grandparents brought their marriage up, he also declined it. Even though she was okay with it, at that point it was his choice. It shocked her as many marriage proposals were sent her way when she was with her Oji-san.

Rossweisse decided to try something, "Naruto". Naruto was sitting on the bed sew with Rossweisse not that far away, she dropped his jacket and crawled her way to him.

"Yeah? Rossie-chan! W-What are you!" Before Naruto could continue, he found himself face to face with Rossweisse.

"Before you say anything more, I need to know. Do you at all find me attractive? Even though I'm clumsy and I got be a real airhead. I am a bit older than you too". Rossweisse asked.

"What I think of you? I mean you're pretty and cute". Naruto smiled scratching his cheek.

"Well here is the thing? What would you do if you married us all?" Rossweisse asked.

"Married them all? I don't think that would work. Ri-chan brought that up, but I don't think that would work. I doubt either one of them would want to share, unless they were to put their differences aside. I'm not saying they can't, but it's a hard topic to talk about. But that makes me sound like a real pervert though". Naruto let a sigh out.

"Oh, I see well I don't oppose the marriage proposal". She leaned in and kissed Naruto on his cheeks, "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better". Rossweisse gave Naruto a cute smile. Wasn't teacher and student relationship not legal? Then again, his Oji-san is a big part of the school, they probably won't care, "D-Do you think you could give it a chance? Maybe you can ask the girls?"

"Ask them! I don't think that's going to work that easily. I mean I would love nothing more to be with them, but I can't chose one over another. I certainly can't do that to you either". Naruto smiled, "Do you understand how I feel at least?"

"Yes, I do, but I have a feeling they won't mind. Naruto you're the type of man who has good and modest morals. You have the morals and principles of the perfect man any girl would want. You also have this powerful aura to you, that's also a big factor". Rossweisse smiled as she kindly took her pants from Naruto and slid them on.

Soon the door opened with Yuu standing there in shock, "Rossweisse-sama! Naruto-sama!" Yuu was surprised how close they already were.

"Oh Yuu-chan! I just finished up sewing her pants". Naruto smiled.

Yuu bowed, "T-that's great Naruto-sama, we should head back to class". She smiled as she motioned them out the door.

* * *

** A Few Days Later **

Naruto was making his way around a corner as he bumped into another a girl who quickly fell to the ground. Naruto quickly apologized, "I'm sorry about that". Naruto began to pick up her books and folder.

The girl had long waist length yellow hair and a voluptuous figure. Naruto looked at her as he smiled, "I'm sorry I was just in deep thought". The girl smiled as she opened her eyes. She found the boy standing before her offering her his hand to help her up.

"Oh, thank you". She said staring at Naruto with her eyes wide. Naruto noticed her beautiful violet eyes. He figure was nice like Rossweisse's figure as well, "My name is Shuri Ōtsutsuki".

"Well it's nice to meet you Shuri-chan, my name is Naruto Arima, but you can just call me Naruto". Naruto smiled.

Shuri then realized who he was, then Charlotte, Sylvia, Rias, Akeno, and Yuu came walking up, "A-Are you related to Kane Kobayashi?" Shuri asked.

"Y-Yeah? H-How do you know that name?" Naruto said shocked.

"Well I should know the name of the woman my bastard of a Tou-san knocked up". Shuri said with disgust.

"Wait… are you saying you're". Naruto's anger began to rise but was stopped when the girl lunged forward at Naruto tackling him to the ground.

"I've been wanting to meet you for so long! My Otouto! I've been hoping this day would come!" Shuri had tears in her eyes which was confusing everyone and the students nearby.

"W-What? What do you mean meet me?" Naruto said confused.

"Just so you know, I hate the bastard for cheating on my Kaa-san, but I also hate family. My Kaa-san was abusive and an overall bitch. I hated my older brother and my Tou-san. My entire family thinks of me as the black sheep of the family. Since my own dreams came to fruition I left them behind so I could live the life I wanted to. The only thing that kept me going was my career and chances of meeting you! When I learned I had a little brother because of my ass of a Tou-san. I couldn't wait to meet him, I thought maybe just maybe. I would finally have a family member who could accept me for me". Shuri pulled Naruto into a hug pressing her assets against his face.

Naruto knew he had half-sister and brother since everyone knew Minato had children with Kushina. Minato's death was also big too which Naruto found out through Isshin, "Why do you exactly hate your family?" Naruto asked.

"Can we take this somewhere more private?" Shuri asked looking around.

"Yeah, that's fine we can go". Naruto and the others went towards the library which had a separate room for them to go into. Rossweisse saw them go into the separate room, in which Yuu invited her in to join.

Once they got in Shuri began to explain herself, "When I was growing up, they were very controlling of my life. They wanted me to do what they wanted; at one point I was even engaged to one of the sons of the head corporation. Which I swiftly declined, I needed to break away from them I couldn't handle the pressure they put on me. When Tou-san died the shit in the house went to hell. That so-called woman who I thought was my Kaa-san called me names and brought me down. My grandparents and brother did nothing to support me, I was alone in the beginning. The only hope I was able to hold on was to meet you, then my singing career took off when I was in high school. I became a model to start off, and it helped boost my singing career. I was able to break away from my family, I changed my name to Shuri Ōtsutsuki".

"W-What did that woman call you? Do to you?" Naruto asked with anger in his eyes. He held no hate for Shuri learning that she was his half-sister. It was clear that she didn't have any hate or anger towards him. She was just wanted a place to call home, person to call family.

"She constantly insulting me and forcing me to hear extremely cruel remarks. She made fun of my figure, telling me I was going to be obese and fat. She said I wasn't going to find a proper man unless they made me go into another arranged marriage. I was told I was a bother to her, called ugly and a slut. She said I would never be successful, I proved them wrong by becoming a popular singer. I made a lot of money and moved out of the house. I had a manager who has been my best friend. She has helped me get to where I am today. Her name is Sakura Haruno, the only girl who can consider my best friend/sister. Now I'm here, in front of the only person who I can call family". Shuri pulled Naruto in for another hug. The girls all smiled at the family reunion; Naruto didn't seem to mind it since his older sister seems to love him.

"Well, I'm glad I've gotten to meet you Nee-chan!" Naruto hugged her back trying to support his sister. She seemed very determine to be his sister, but he will be a little wary. However, those thoughts went out the window.

Shuri grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him close to her face. The girls didn't see it, but Naruto saw the look on Shuri's. She had a wide grin on her face as she stared into his eyes. The girls thought she was going to place a kiss on his cheek or forehead, but they didn't expect this. Shuri locked lips with Naruto causing his eyes to widen. They met for the first time ever…she was locking lips with Naruto! This wasn't a kiss, family kiss, of an affectionate peck on his lips. This was a full-on using her tongue to enter his mouth. Naruto couldn't fight back with his brain mentally shutting down. Since it was a kiss, he could get out of it easily. What made it difficult that Shuri was his older sister! This just made the kissing and a whole hell harder to resist. Once she pulled away from the other girls in the room were wide eyes with Yuu blushing. Shuri smirked, "Did Nee-chan take your first kiss? I can take a few of your other first things if you want Nee-chan to take it". Shuri said in a seductive tone.

"Hands off Shuri-san!" Rossweisse pushed her off of Naruto.

"Hey! I'm spending time with my Naru-chan!" Shuri screamed.

"Well he is your brother! However! Sisters shouldn't be having a make-out session with their brother!" Rossweisse shouted.

"Who do you think you are! His girlfriend!" Shuri shouted. Rossweisse blushed and knew she couldn't say anything.

"Naru-chan is mine! My brother! He is mine! I'm not sharing!" Shuri pulled Naruto into her bosom, "Besides I think he enjoyed kissing his Nee-chan". Shuri began to kiss Naruto again with Rossweisse's hair flaring in the air.

"Get your grubby little hands and lips off Naruto! YOU'RE HIS SISTER!" Rossweisse was blushing having to see this scene unfold. Naruto was having a rough time trying to resist his sister kissing him. She kept sticking her tongue in and out of his mouth. Naruto unconsciously had his hand on her butt groping it and his other on her chest. Shuri let out moans with Rossweisse getting angrier.

Rias's body let out a crimson aura, "Get your filthy hands-off Naruto! He is going to be mine!" Rias shot out tackling Shuri and Naruto to the ground. This forced Shuri to stop kissing and began to argue with everyone. Sylvia ran in with Charlotte joining trying to save Naruto, however their efforts were proving that they were failing. Naruto was being smooshed in between their breasts as he felt like he was suffocating.

"Let go of Naruto! He is mine!" Charlotte said irked by the situation.

"Tch! This isn't appropriate!" Sylvia tried to pull Naruto out of the struggle.

Before he realized it, he was pulled out by Yuu scurrying off to the side, "Honestly Naruto… I can't believe you would go after your own sister". She puffed her cheeks out at him with her cheeks having tint of pink on them.

"My half-sister! Hell! She came at me!" Naruto argued.

Yuu sighed, "It's not fair". Yuu hated seeing the girls all over Naruto, she like him too, but she kept keeping herself from that. She keeps seeing Naruto way better than her, she couldn't possibly compete with him. She was a just a maid, he was technically a prince if you think of it.

Naruto sighed as he watched the girls arguing over him, it was seriously going to be an issue if things carry on like this. He was going to have to have a talk with Shuri about her wanting to love him. Naruto may have found out is own sister has feelings for him, they just met. Naruto hardly knows what type of person Shuri is. Before he could even think of it accepting her feelings as a woman would take time. Not just that the other roadblock is them being sister and brother even though she changed her last name to Otsutsuki, "Nee-chan we should seriously have a talk". Naruto said which the arguing girls realized Naruto wasn't in between them.

"Mou oh alright, but I don't approve of Rossweisse". Shuri crossed her arms.

"Nee-chan, Rossweisse is a really nice girl. I know it was a just a few days ago. We're just taking our time to get to know one another". Naruto smiled with Shuri smiling and nodding understanding how Naruto feels.

"Mou still I've been hoping to meet you Naru-chan! Now that I have you and I are going to spend every day together. We'll sleep together, eat together, cook together, do many other things together! You get to spend every day with your Nee-chan!" Shuri said proudly looking up at Naruto.

"I just realized how much smaller you are compared to me". Naruto chuckled as she stood straight up. He was 6'1 Shuri was only 5'9 still tall for a girl, but shorter than Naruto by a few inches.

Shuri looked at the other girls in the room and narrowed her eyes, "I'm not surprised Naruto was able to attract so many beautiful ladies. You all planning on marrying Naruto?" She raised an eyebrow smirking at the girls.

"W-What! Marriage!" Sylvia said with a blush on her face.

"Marriage?" Charlotte blushed thinking about the idea.

Rias smiled, "I don't mind, if I have to share Naruto to be with Naruto". Rias smiled.

Naruto looked at Akeno as they were all talking about him falling in love and marrying Naruto. Naruto could see Akeno's sadness in her eyes and Naruto realized how left out she must feel, "Hey girls let's take it easy here, I want to go sign up to run for the student council. Hey, Akeno would you like to run as my vice president?" Naruto asked.

Akeno smiled, "Naruto I know you're concerned and you feel bad for me. Please think of yourself for once, you're surrounded by pretty girls. Please don't worry about me, I'll manage".

Rias looked at Akeno's as she made that comment, "Akeno". Rias said upset.

"Akeno you don't need to worry when your upset it's my business. I want you to be happy so you can move on from Teppei. I'm doing what I can to keep moving without him. Please, don't push me away. I'm here for you just how Teppei was". Naruto said the next line which was very similar to what Teppei told Akeno. When Naruto said this, Akeno heard Teppei speaking over him, "Akeno, I want to be there for you as we continue to grow. Being there when you're up and down. You're my friend Akeno, I don't want to lose you. You're too important to me". Naruto finished with Teppei's voice echoing in Akeno's ear.

Akeno smiled with some tears running down her face, "T-Thank you Naruto, you're right I should move on from Teppei. I'm going to rely on you Naruto". Akeno walked over hugging Naruto with the girls smiling. Akeno lifted her head up and looked at Naruto, "Since I wasn't able to make Teppei happy. I am going to make you happy in his stead. Don't think I'm doing for Teppei but seeing you with all the girls make me a bit jealous. Makes me want in, I want to have the love life I didn't get to have with Teppei". Akeno kissed Naruto on his cheek.

Rias grit her teeth finding out that Akeno was now going for Naruto. However, she did it did make Rias happy knowing that she was able to move on. She wants her friend to be happy. Shuri saw how Naruto was interacting with the girls. This makes her even happier to see that Naruto didn't grow up arrogant and stupid like Menma did. He grew up with everything handed to him on a silver platter.

Charlotte smiled, "Naruto you're such a good person". She walked up twirling in front of him.  
"I do what I think is right, I don't leave my friends behind". Naruto smiled, but the Charlotte skipped up and placed a kiss on his cheek, "What! Uh!"

Charlotte stuck her tongue out smiling, "I'm not giving up on you Naruto, I will get you to accept my love for you too".

Naruto shook his head smiling, "I figured you all had feelings, what about you Sylvia. If you do or don't it's okay. Let's just enjoy as things are now, I want to run for student council president. Sylvia aren't you part of the fencing club?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am". Sylvia's eyes lit up thinking what Naruto was going to say.

"Well, you can sign me up! I've had some training in fencing and overall with swords. Then Rias, aren't you part of the Occult Research club?" Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, but we don't do too much. It's hard since we don't really have any members". Rias said upset.

"Well you can count me in and bet the girls want to join. Rossie-chan can be the teacher who represents our group". Naruto smiled.

Rias's face lit up at the idea, "Yeah! We can do events together and have a lot of fun!" Rias chirped with the idea and the others agreeing to join. Naruto wanted to get to know one of them better and he could spend time with them.

* * *

** After School **

Naruto made his way towards the entrance of the school as he met up with the girls, "Naruto! We're here and the rest of the girls wanted to follow us. Rias said that we can head over to the occult research club after this. We heard you already signed up to become the student council president".

"Yeah, it was rather weird. The principle seem a bit too excited for me to become the student council president". Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, anyways let's head over to the place! Maybe we can have a quick spar to see if your sensei would agree to this". Naruto smiled.

"Otouto! Don't think you can get away from me that easily! I came to watch you in your fight! Oh! I also forgot to mention, I've been working for your Oji-san in the shop department! I'm the treasurer for the department!" Shuri smiled, "Seems we will be working together Arima-sama!" Shuri said with a seductive wink.

Naruto sighed, "Common let's get going". Shuri fell face-first into the ground, _"Ahhh no! I was ignored by my sweet Otouto!" _

The group made their way as Sylvia told Naruto of the rules. They were basic with only sparring in the building area, no major wounding anyone. They were simple rules they could spar as long as they were doing with terms with each party being okay with it. They were your typical safety rules. They arrived at the building where they looked inside to find the teacher. Instructing the students, "Ah! Sylvia-san! Arima-sama! It's good to have you in our class! My name is Yuuki Asuna, I am the teacher for the fencing club". Asuna has long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She wore a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape.

"Please to meet you Asuna-sensei, please just call me Naruto". Naruto shook her hand which she politely shook back, "I was thinking of evaluating your skills. Sylvia said that you were well trained around in all swords". Asuna smiled, "Why don't you gear up and you and Sylvia can go toe to toe with fencing?"

"Yeah sure as long as Sylvia is up for it". Naruto smiled.

Sylvia smile, "Let's see just how well you can dance". Sylvia got her gear and threw Naruto his gear. Naruto went to go train and realized the male changing rooms were under maintenance.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. You comfortable hanging out here?" Asuna asked.

"No, I don't mind I don't have anything to hide". Naruto began to take his jacket off revealing his toned chest as he had his black tank top underneath. Had taken off his school pants and summoned his magic circle to take his sports pants from his bedroom. He put those on, meanwhile the girls stared at Naruto's figure drooling even Shuri liked Naruto's physic. He slipped his outfit on and grabbed a rapier off the rack. By this time Sylvia came walking out ready to fight Naruto. Naruto had to admit the outfit hugged her curvy body nicely.

Sylvia fell into her stance, "Best two out of three?"

"Yeah, that should be fun". Naruto fell into the basic stance for a fencer.

"Starting with the beginner stance? Interesting". Sylvia smile behind the mask as she felt her blood pumping and her muscles screaming for action.

"Hajime!" Asuna shouted as Sylvia charged at Naruto.

Naruto waited and then move to the side to dodge he attacked with Sylvia parrying his attack away. She went and aimed for his chest, but Naruto dodged, but it was a faint. Sylvia shot for his arm, but Naruto used the guard on the handle to parry her attack, "What! Irregular guarding!" Sylvia said shocked.

Asuna was stunned seeing how Naruto was using every inch of the sword to prevent Sylvia's sword from touching Naruto. Naruto spun his sword around to push her advance back. Naruto went on the offensive doing multiple quick thrusts which Sylvia barely dodged, before she realized what happened. Naruto moved like a blur and got behind her as he went to strike her back. Sylvia was able to swing herself around to block his attack she pushed his blade as she lunged forward, "Strike! Point goes to Naruto". Before Sylvia realized it, the tip of Naruto's sword was on her shoulder. Sylvia was too focused on trying to faint and keep up with Naruto.

"Impressive Naruto, you won the second, but this is your last!" Sylvia readied herself again calming her mind and steadied her breathing. Naruto did the same, but he slowed his heart rate lower than any person should and his breathing slowed. Naruto began to focus his target on Sylvia.

"Hajime!" Asuna said again with the two clashing forward again. This time there was no holding back, Sylvia began to push her body to its upper limits without using magic. She used only her physical capabilities to try to overpower Naruto. Naruto was able to duck and weave her attack easily.

Naruto smiled as he kept blocking and parrying her attacks, "You're good Sylvia, but you still have more training to do!" Naruto got low to the ground, I mean low to the ground as he seemed to streamline his body, **Line Style: Photon Strike! **Naruto seemed to disappear in a thin line of light. Sylvia had no time to react as Naruto appeared behind her and nicked her back with his rapier winning the match.

"That's it! Naruto is the winner!" Asuna said shocked seeing her best fencer lose.

"Damn your way better than I thought you were Naruto. You're strong and I like that". Sylvia took off the helmet with a blush on her face. She liked her man being strong, with Naruto being a good fencer allowed her to have a good sparring partner.

"Yeah, it was a good spar. Been a while since I've been serious in a battle before". Naruto smiled.

"That was impressive Naruto, you should attend tournaments for fencing. You could become famous for your abilities". Asuna smiled.

Naruto smiled, "No, I don't deserve to go to such lengths. Granted it was my hard work it was more than just that. I have an unfair advantage over others regardless if it was my own hard work". Naruto wanted to be modest and honest with everyone.

"N-Naruto what do you mean?" Sylvia asked confused.

Shuri had an idea, "Naruto you don't mean".

"That's exactly what I mean Shuri, which is why I don't deserve to enter into a tournament as such. It would be too easy since it was done to me that's why, not pure hard work from myself". Naruto knew it wasn't right to do such things.  
"N-Naruto what do you mean?" Sylvia asked confused along with the others in the fencing club.  
Naruto sighed, "You know the serum". Naruto frowned thinking about how his bastard of a birth father could do this to his Kaa-chan. He could care less if he died, but he tried to kill his Kaa-chan, that's someone he could never forgive. Sylvia then nodded her head and remembered what Naruto said. She smiles nodding how honorable Naruto was. He knew the honor of a swordsman worked.

"It was great to meet you Asuna-sensei, but I think it's time for us to leave. However, I do not mind coming back and help to teach others. I would rather help others improve others so they can go places in life. I was given everything to me; thus, I need to return what was given". Asuna just nodded her head hearing this from Naruto. He is certainly an interesting person.

Naruto began to walk out, "Yuu when we get back to the house, I want you and the girls to prepare rooms. I want the girls to stay the night, I feel like I can trust them all. I don't want any secrets between us. I want them to understand just who I am".

"As you wish Naruto-sama, I will call and let the girls know". Yuu began to call the maids back at home as they began to prepare rooms.

Soon a limo pulled up as everyone entered and stayed silent. No one said much for the ride until they arrived. Once they arrived, they made their way inside and to the family room. The only one in the room was Yuu, Akeno, Rias, Charlotte, Sylvia, Rossweisse, and Shuri. Naruto sat across from them, Yuu stood next to Naruto behind the couch. Naruto put up a barrier so nothing could be heard from inside. No one could enter without his permission, "Let's get to the simple fact that we all know. Isshin Arima my Oji-san daughter was Kanae Kobayashi, she was my biological mother. Teppei was from my Kaa-chan's first marriage, Kanae had a lover before she married the man, I consider my Tou-san. His name was Minato Namikaze he was a scientist as well as a leading company owner of the Namikaze corporation. He had a secret affair with his fiancé before they got married. That woman was my Kaa-chan Kanae, but she had no idea he was doing this. So, when he told her she was pregnant with his child. He acted like he cared and said he loved her. However, when my Kaa-chan was asleep at one point. He injected my Kaa-chan with a very dangerous serum he came up with. We call it Extremis; it had a very low survival rate. Luckily my Kaa-chan survive and so did I. However, I was gifted to extra speed, strength, regeneration, and many other abilities too. I was given extra brain processing hence why my IQ is over 300. That bastard of a father used the serum to try to kill us so there wasn't any evidence of my Kaa-chan being pregnant. That is why I won't participate in any type of tournaments or anything. I was given it since birth, I'd rather use to give back since I was given it. If I were to use it for myself it would be wrong, using a gift for my own selfish needs. Instead, I would rather use it to help others". The girls in the room began to understand why Naruto foes these things. He doesn't do it because he will gain fame and fortune, he does it because it makes him feel good. It makes him sound like he is paying the community since things were given to him since birth.

Charlotte smiled as she walked over and sat next to Naruto hugging his arm, "You know Naruto! You're one in a million, no one but you could be like this. You're the only one who would help others to save others. I like that about you! You're warm, generous, kind, and giving. You look out for others and then yourself".

"Well, I just do what I think it's right. Just who I am there is nothing else that special about me. Besides the clothes, money, and the position I am in. I am no different to a man or women who lives on the street without a home". Naruto smiled rubbing Charlottes head as she leaned in hugging his arm tightly.

"That's what I love about you Naruto, you help others just how you saved me! You don't treat me like the other girls and boys who approach me. You treat me like a person, not an item to be praised and worshipped. You and the friends I made with this group, are the only ones who treat me normally. This allows me to be myself". Charlotte smiled placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Y-yeah, I couldn't see a cute thing like you get hurt". Naruto chuckled.

Sylvia was just about sold after hearing this from Naruto. Not only is he gifted and great at fencing, but he explain why he was so good. He said he was good at it because of what he was given since birth. Not many would admit such a thing, it would make him a fake. However, Naruto was modest about everything. He had an honor thing like most fencers have, she liked that about Naruto. He had morals that he wouldn't cross or even think of crossing, "Naruto why exactly did you decide to tell us?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, I felt like I could trust you guys. You guys are friends, important friends to me. I didn't want to have any lies between us. You almost say that we're close as families. I don't have much in terms of the family left. But that won't stop me from making the friends I want. Then one day to have a family of my own". Naruto gave Sylvia a foxy smile which earned a blush from Sylvia.

"That's something I didn't expect, but alright guess that makes sense why you had to go with those men. What did you do?" Rias asked.

"There were various things I've done, from simple testing and checks ups on my abilities. But most of the time I'm taking out drug dealers, or any threatening drug lords or possible terrorist. I'm skill in hand to hand along with all different types of guns as well. I was trained basically to be a soldier for the country, but it's to protect it. I'm more than willing to do such things to make the future a better place. For when I am older, and I have children". The girls smiled at Naruto's reason behind why he fights for the country. It was more for the future of his children than anything else. This definitely made things clear that Naruto wants children. Shuri and Rossweisse imaging little blonde-haired or their respective hair colors, with their children, with their respective eye colors, running around, "Can I trust you all to stay silent about this?"

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Rias chided.

"Yeah! You have a good reason for what you do". Charlotte smiled.

"You're trying to make the world a better place. You have honor and principles and because of that I respect that about you". Sylvia smiled looking at Naruto, this made Sylvia think about Naruto as a husband. Granted he turned down their marriage proposal, she was hesitant in the beginning. However, more and more she learns about him and the more time they spend together. It's causing her to fall for Naruto more and more.

"What you do for this country Naruto is nothing but amazing". Rossweisse really liked how Naruto thought. His morals and values he holds were something that she found interesting in Naruto. A big thing, he doesn't mind that she is a few years older than him. He logical and looks underneath the underneath.

Shuri smiled as she listened to Naruto, he was definitely better than any man in her family. Naruto had more of a right to carry on the Uzumaki/Namikaze companies than her other family members were. Her perverted grandfather wasn't as bad, but he was a follower instead of a leader.

"Well it's late, I'm going to head to bed. Yuu-chan if you could show everyone to their rooms that would be great". Naruto smiled as he got up from his seat, "I hope you all have a good rest I'll see you tomorrow morning. Yuu-chan stop by my room later I want to talk to you". Naruto waved everyone good night as he went to his room.

"As you wish Naruto-sama". Yuu bowed as she went to show everyone to their rooms.

* * *

** Naruto's Room**

Naruto made his way into his room as he sat down on the edge of his bed thinking about what he told the girls. Everyone was included in the chat, but Yuu never said anything. It worried him; he was pretty sure Yuu had feelings for him. She hesitates to say anything when it relates to a relationship between him and her. She tries to keep it strictly master and servant, Naruto wants to be friends with her. He wants her to be herself and act like a girl that she is. She is no doubt in his mind a very beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to be with a beautiful maiden such as herself. He then heard knocking on his door, "Naruto-sama, I'm coming in". Yuu called out as she walked in.

"Ahhh Yuu-chan please come sit over here". Naruto smiled patting to the bed next to him.

Yuu had a tint of pink on her cheeks, "As you wish".

"No, Yuu-chan start acting like my friend. I hate it when you keep acting like my maid all the time. You can act like a maid when you're with my Oji-san, but I want you to honest with me. I want you to be the girl you should be", Naruto had an upset look on his face.

Yuu eyes widen with surprise, "B-But I'm just a maid, I'm not close and intimate as the other girls are. It's wrong for me to be like that, it's not professional".

"Who said that?" Naruto asked her.

"W-well it's just a normal". Yuu was cut off.

"I don't want you to be normal Yuu-chan. I want you to be you, the best maid I could possibly have the Yuu-chan I know and love. I can see the look in your eyes when you see Rias and the other girls openly state their feelings. You want to be like that, you want to be able to openly state your feelings. I want you to do so". Naruto put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

Yuu blushed to feel the close contact of feeling his toned and fit body. Hearing him say this to her was also shocking her again after again. He always tells her to be herself so they can be closer. Naruto felt like he felt something for Yuu, she wouldn't try to be herself, "I-I thought you would have enough of girl swooning over you. I didn't want to inconvenience you with myself".

Naruto put his hand on her chin, "You could never inconvenience yourself with me, I enjoy your company and having you around. You make sure I'm on time for things, your always bright and cheerful. You're a pretty girl Yuu, don't think you're less than anyone. I don't think you're less than me, I don't think you're better than me. I think you and I are the same without our status and clothes. I'd much rather be poor and having nothing, but I want to have you by my side. To me, that's your only person I need". Naruto rubbed her head.

"N-Naruto…". Yuu had beet red face expression, "Y-You really know what just to say to a girl you know that?" Yuu smiled internally and externally at Naruto, "I-I wasn't trying to fall for you… you had Rias and the others who clearly love you. Just because what you said, makes me want you". Yuu had a tint of pink that stained her cheeks.

"Yuu-chan". Naruto said shocked as Yuu tackled him to the bed.

"D-Do you really look at me like that?" Yuu asked.

"Of course, silly that's what I'm trying to tell you. I want you to be yourself, you're a cute girl, I don't mind if you fall in love with someone else. This is your college years, make them worth it and find Mr. Right. Don't you want to have children and a family of your own?" Naruto asked her while giving her a foxy smile.

Yuu blushed at the comment thinking about children. Little spiky blonde-haired kids with brown eyes. Maybe other kids with her blue hair and bright blue eyes like Naruto's. Yuu smiled feeling her heartbeat racing and her body heating up. She smiled looking at Naruto, "Y-You're something else Naruto… you're really trying to get me to fall for you".

"W-what? Fall for me? I'm trying to get you to open up more. I was hoping you would find the guy you want to meet". Naruto scratched his cheek, "Everyone deserves love Yuu, I know you do. You're hardworking, thoughtful, you always think of others before your own. You'd make a perfect mother". Naruto grinned with Yuu blushing harder.

"I-I'd only be the m-mother of N-Naruto-sama's children". Yuu said this under her breath while blushing.

"W-What?" Naruto asked as he didn't hear her.

"Ahhh! No, nothing! Going to bed!" Yuu shot up and went to leave. Naruto smiled as she left saying, 'goodnight Yuu-chan'. Yuu smiled and waved, "You too Naruto… thank you for the talk. We should really stop having these talks". Yuu chuckled as she blushed, the more and more they had these talks. The more and more she was falling for him.

Naruto sighed as he threw his shirt off. He slipped into bed, he slept without a shirt, but everything else he wore something. A couple of hours pass with Naruto still laying on his bed until he heard the door open. He had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. He opened his one eye a bit to see a figure walking up to his bed. He sighed, "Nee-chan what are you doing?"

"Mou! How did you know it was me!" Shuri puffed her cheeks out.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who would try to sleep with me. Besides pretty sure you got a thing for brothers, don't you?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Shuri jumped on the bed and snuggled up to Naruto's arm, "What if I do? I want to give you the love our stupid parents didn't give you. I want to give you all the love you deserve, I can do it in many other ways than one". Shuri moved as she shifted her body to lay on Naruto's body. She began to press her assets on his chest while she giggled, "Does Naruto like his Nee-chan's breasts?"

"Well, they are big… I am a guy". Naruto mumbled with Shuri smiling as she licked her fingers, "So, I heard you haven't done it with the other girls. Do-you-want-to-do-it-with-Nee-chan?" She began to grind on his groin as he was in the sheets.

Naruto was having a rough time with his seductive older sister trying to get it on. Naruto smiled, "Nee-chan if you want to be my girlfriend too… I don't mind since we didn't grow up as siblings. So, it's easy for me to see, but you need to restrain yourself. I'm not even really girlfriends completely with Rossweisse. She wanted to try dating first before we tried anything else". Naruto put his hands on her hips and gently slid her off, "Let's just get some sleep, but I don't mind you being in bed with me". Naruto smiled.

Shuri pouted but then smiled, "Hey? What's this?" Shuri saw in the moonlight three other lumps in the bed.

Shuri saw that in bed with Naruto was Rossweisse hugging his left side. Then Yuu was actually right next to Rossweisse and Rias was snuggling up closer to Naruto on his right side. Rias got in her way of being able to snuggle up to his right side, "I woke up to find you straddled on my Naruto. So, when you were on him, I moved up to his right side". Rias stuck her tongue out at Shuri. Shuri puffed her cheeks out and began to mumble about a stupid torch head.

Naruto sighed, "Let's just leave it at that guys, get some sleep we have class tomorrow". Naruto closed his eyes again as he went to drift off to sleep. Then he was cut off opening his eyes to find Shuri kissing him. She was again allowed entrance into his mouth as she smiled kissing him.

"Did I stop you from sleeping Naruto~! I want you to know that I truly want to be with you. Regardless if you're my half-brother. You're the last family member I got, and I don't want to let you go". Shuri this time had an honest smile and look on her face. She had a look of a lost puppy, not a puppy looking for a master. A puppy looking for a family, Shuri found her family with Naruto.

Naruto this time smiled, "I do not mind us being a family, but if you're trying to start a family with me? That's a different story we will look at later, we can be friends and family first".

"I want nothing more than to be with you. Rejecting my family been harsh, granted I might not love them, but they are family. That's something I can't choose, but I can choose who I call family. I want to call you family, maybe more than just family". Shuri smiled, "Y-You don't mind that I'm a singer and a model, right?" Shuri smiled.

"No, I don't mind at all, you can be who you want to be". Naruto smiled with Shuri still straddled on top of him.

"I still do look after the funds for the Arima stores as well so, please don't worry about that. I have someone who checks it for me and relays the info to me". Shuri wanted to assure that she was making sure her job was done. She did work for the Arima group even though she was a singer and a model. She wanted to make sure she still lived a modest working life as well.

"Don't worry, I trust you". Naruto went to go back to sleep, but then found Shuri laying on top of him squishing her chest against his body, "Y-you are sleeping there?" Naruto asked.

"Yup". She quickly said.

"You're not". Naruto was cut off.

"Nope". She quickly said and Naruto decided to just accept it and go to bed.

"Naruto-baka". Rossweisse, Rias, and Yuu said at the same time causing Naruto to groan internally.

Shuri giggled, "Fufufu, little Naruto is awake". Shuri reached down and grabbed him, "My you're so well endowed? Was it because of your Kaa-chan?" Shuri giggled.

Naruto just sighed, "Shuri-Nee get some sleep and leave my lower half alone please".

"What are you? Eight? Nine inches?" Shuri giggled as she went to sleep causing Rias, Rossweisse, and Yuu in the room to blush thinking about little Naruto.

* * *

** After School Next Day **

Naruto had a normal day of school after leaving the student council room. He was in meeting some of the other students running for the same position. It was just an informatory meeting about the rules, regulations, and his opposing candidates were Sasuke Uchiha and his vice president Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto was making his way back to the entrance of the school as he began to hear a bunch of shouting from one of the school buildings. Most people couldn't have been able to hear it. Naruto sensed three energies in the building. It was Sasuke Uchiha along with Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba belongs to a well-known pet shop that the Inuzuka owns with many other pet products. Sasuke was the little brother of the successor of the Uchiha company. The company belongs to his mother Mikoto Uchiha with her other son Itachi Uchiha who was recently married to Izumi. Their father was the head of the police chief of the area as well.

Naruto made his way inside where he heard a scream from the third energy signature in the building. Naruto found himself in the science are where it's closed off from the rest of the campus. Naruto crept up to the room he found in the back, "P-Please! Let me go! I-I don't want this! Please!" She girl begged.

Naruto peaked around the corner and found the room. He slightly opened the door to find Sasuke and Kiba chuckling, "I am the son of Fugaku Uchiha! He is the head of the Police department! If you don't do as I say. I can bet your sweet little ass he can have a nice chat with your father about his position. If I remember correctly, he is the deputy in his forces, your mother is the one who rakes in the money. I heard she is working for the Arima group in the clothing department area where she makes clothes. The only reason you're in this school is the Arima groups pay for you poorer girls to go to school, don't they? You act all high and mighty being friends with Seika Hojoin, in truth does she even know of your real status?" Sasuke smirked.

The girl with them just frowned with tears in her eyes, "I-If I let you… will you keep it quiet and not tell anyone?" The girl asked.

"Now that's what I like to hear, make sure to take care of us". Kiba rubbed his hand chuckling with Sasuke.

Kiba finally moved out of Naruto's view as he saw the girl. It was Ayano Kaneko, one of Seika's friends. They were using their status and position along with blackmailing to get what they want from her. Naruto waited a bit longer so he could send Yuu a text to get the police. I told her not to send them in until he brings them out. Naruto grabbed his pistol with a suppressor from his room using the portal. It was a last resort if Sasuke had a gun since his father was a police officer. It wasn't uncommon for the rich to carry a sort of firearm. Ayano went to take her clothes, but Sasuke grew impatient and tore her jacket off which left her wearing her white t-shirt and blouse. She stood on her feet to take her to skirt off which Kiba grabbed and tore off. Before Ayano had to shed any type of clothing the doors were slammed open. Sasuke and Kiba were in shock and couldn't react in time either. Naruto moved too fast for them to see, but it was someone charged into the room. Kiba couldn't move and was quickly knocked out and he hit the ground. Sasuke saw Kiba fall to the floor knocked out cold, "What fuck are you doing in here!" Sasuke yelled finding the person in front of Ayano.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto said with a concerned look on his face.

Ayano blushed and smiled, "T-Thank you for saving me, yes I'm fine now". Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ayano so she could cover herself up.

Naruto stood back up and turned his attention to Sasuke, "Wow I thought the son of the chief of police was such a shallow and low person. You go far as to blackmail and use her emotions to satisfy yourself. I thought you were better than this, you seemed to have a good campaign role you had. You wanted to help the students study better with free tutoring along with large study groups or on one studying group. Way to help the upper and lower students live equally in the school".

"Y-You! Arima! W-What! W-why are you still here!" Sasuke said shocked.

"I felt three energy signatures up here. I find you doing this. It's atrocious I already alerted Yuu and she contacted the police. Give up peacefully so we don't have to end this with violence". Naruto didn't want to use his gun. So, he kept it tucked away until it was dire.

"Tch! Fine! I'm just going to pinpoint this on the dumb mutt over here! I'll shoot and kill you along with Ayano. I wasn't able to save you since you were shot, and you died on the spot. For Ayano, she bled to death". Sasuke pulled a knife out and chucked it at Naruto which he quickly dodged. Sasuke pulled out an M1911 from his jacket and aimed it at Ayano who couldn't react in time. Naruto couldn't pull his gun out in time so the only thing he can do it rushes in and shove her out of the way. Sasuke fired off two consecutive shots at Ayano, but Naruto moved in time and shoved her out of the way.

Ayano hit the ground with a loud thump, Sasuke realized he missed Ayano. Naruto had two bullets in his body. One was in Naruto's leg and the other in his upper right torso. Naruto fell to the ground with his bleeding leg as he grunted preventing himself from screaming in pain, "Tch you always need to make things complicated. Let's deal with little miss talkative over here". Sasuke smiled as he aimed his gun at Ayano.

Naruto quickly found the knife that Sasuke threw at him. Naruto grabbed it and quickly chucked it at Sasuke which stabbed him in his shoulder. Sasuke grunted at the piercing flesh in his arm, "Arrggg! You son of a bitch! I should just kill you now!" However, Naruto hit his left arm, he was right-handed. He aimed the barrel of the gun at Naruto. Then Sasuke was met with a swift whack to the back of his head. He stumbled forward and he turned his head, he saw that Ayano whacked him with one of the metal bars on the desk that broke off, "DAMN YOU!" Sasuke aimed the gun at her, but then Naruto was able to stand up.

Naruto lunged forward and knocked Sasuke to the ground. The two began to tumble and fight for the gun with Sasuke and Naruto punching one another in the face. Then Sasuke realized his hand was still on the trigger. Four shots in total went off when the two were rolling on the ground trying to stop the other. Then Naruto stopped moving as he was breathing heavily and was laying on his back. He looked at his gut with two bullet holes which exited out of his back with the ceiling painted with his blood. Sasuke smirked, "You wait and bleed out there, I'll finish you after I took care of her". Sasuke smirked. Naruto went to reach for his gun, but he couldn't find it, "You should have used it when you had the chance". Sasuke twirled Naruto's gun in his hand, "Don't think I know I shot all my rounds off". Sasuke smiled as he pointed the gun at Ayano. He went to pull the trigger, but then the unexpected happened. Sasuke's hand was impaled with tiny knives that cut through his hand tendons and ligaments. Cutting and stabbing his flesh, the gun sent out an electric current of 50,000 volts. This caused Sasuke's body to twitch in agony as he fell to the ground unable to move.

Sasuke passed out due to the pain and the pistol began to emit a tracker beacon which allowed Yuu to follow and track Naruto's position. Ayano saw as Sasuke was on the ground and Naruto on the ground bleeding. Her eyes were wide seeing the blood coming out of Naruto, "Oh my god! NARUTO!" She ran over grabbing her clothes she was forced to shred trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't want to use his jacket, so she took off her blouse, skirt, and T-shirt while she was in her bra and panties. She was trying to stop his bleeding.

Naruto laid there feeling his body numb. He just thought of it now, "Heh… *cough* I should have used my magic". Naruto chuckled coughing up blood.

Ayano had tears running down her face, "Stop talking! Save your energy! You're going to be fine! You're going to be fine!" She said worriedly with her hand's blood trying to stop his bleeding. Naruto didn't have much defensive magic to begin with, he was more of an offensive magic-user and knew many spells. A big thing that Naruto also felt, that the bullets had a weird effect on them. It's as if the first two bullets negated his use in magic since one was lodged in his shoulder and his leg.

"Ahaha *Cough* *Cough* T-they are going to be so mad at me". Naruto chuckled harder, but it also really hurt as well.

"S-Shut up! Don't you dare die on me! Stay with me!" She had tears in her eyes.

"D-Don't worry about it, I'll be fine… I think". Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"W-Why? Why would you save someone like me?" She questioned while crying.

"Huh? Oh… simple… you don't deserve… *Cough* what was coming to you… *Cough* it wasn't fair for you. Besides… I couldn't see a girl as cute as you cry". Naruto smiled until he passed out.

Soon there was stomping as officers were screaming, Ayano screamed, "SOMEONE PLEASE HURRY! HE IS DYING PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE HIM!" Ayano screamed over Naruto's dying body with tears running down her face. She doesn't understand, she was so rude and cold to Naruto when they first met. Now he was acting as if nothing happened between them! As if the way she acted towards him never happened. She wouldn't associate herself with him, in the beginning, saying that he wasn't good enough to be at the school. When they learned who he really was, she said mean things behind his back with Seika who also has hatred towards the Arima group.

The group of officers along with paramedics who heard shots earlier came running in. Yuu was leading them ready to fight whoever got in their way. However, Yuu was left with her eyes wide with horror, "Naruto-sama! NOOO!" Yuu wanted to run to his side, but the officers stopped her.

"Mam please leave him to us; you will only get in the way of the paramedics". The paramedics began to perform the needs to stabilize Naruto before transporting him to an ambulance. Yuu had her hands over her mouth with her crying.

"Please! Tell me he isn't dead! Please!" Yuu said with worry.

"W-we don't know… his heart rate is so slow he might not even make it the night". The paramedics stabilized Naruto the best they could. Soon bed roller came running in as they transport Naruto on the bed. They put an oxygen mask on Naruto along with an IV fluid bag in his arm.

* * *

** Little before Naruto went into the building **

Yuu just got word of Naruto saying he was meeting in the front of the school. Yuu was waiting there after some time when Naruto texted her. After a few minutes, she got a text from Naruto saying that he needed her to call the police. Yuu on instinct did so and called for paramedics as well. After some time, police and paramedics came rolling up. "Yuu? What the heck is going on?" Rossweisse asked Yuu.

"Something bad has happened, Naruto is… in danger". Yuu was confused about what was going on. Then shots rang out as they hear the gunshots. This caught them all off guard, sometime later more shots went off, eight shots in total went off. Then Yuu got a message on her phone saying that someone else was trying to use Naruto's gun. It sends her the location of the gun. "OH NO! NARUTO!" Yuu screamed while looking at her phone.

The officers look at Yuu, "Do you know where he is?"

"N-Naruto has his own gun custom made for self-defense. Someone else tried to use his gun and denied him of the use. Now I have the gun's location!" Yuu said panicked, "What do we do!"

"If there was gunfire someone got hurt, you're coming with us. Paramedics with us!" The officers went back to their cars and put on their bulletproof vests and gave one to Yuu as she had to track Naruto's gun.

* * *

** Back with Naruto being rolled out to the Ambulance **

Yuu was crying her eyes out as they walked out and the ambulance rushed closer to the building where the person was being rolled out. The girls ran after the ambulance to find out who it was, their biggest fear that it was Naruto who was in danger.

The first roller was rolled out with no one in it which gave them all a sigh of relief, but then the doors burst open. The paramedics screamed at the girls, "MOVE OUT OF THEY WAY WE HAVE CRITICALLY WOUNDED!" The paramedic screamed. Then officers began to push them back telling them to back up.

The girls all saw Naruto being rolled up to the ambulance, "NARUTO!" They all screamed seeing Naruto in such a state.

Yuu came running out and frowned with worry, "Go into the limo and tell the driver to follow the ambulance! I'm going with Naruto". She quickly turned and hopped into the ambulance with Naruto and they sped off. Yuu quickly called of Isshin to tell him of the news.

**A/N: Alright folks! I hope you all enjoyed! I got a couple of exams coming up so I won't be doing too much of updating until I've taken them. A picture of Shuri will be temporarily put up as the page cover. I hope you all enjoyed it and see you all later! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	3. Ever Growing Friendship

Ever Growing Friendship

**Hello back with another chapter! Sorry, it's been so long since I last updated, just been really busy with school since I have finals coming up soon. BIOS and CHEM is a real pain the ass of a class. So, fuck me I'm doing my best to keep up in my classes. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I also been taking a new approach with my stories. Instead of being story crazed and thinking I need to post like every day. I took a step back and decided to update the stories and post when I think the chapter is ready. I want to be able to produce the best content for you guys. I hope you all enjoy and have a good day! **

* * *

** Hospital **

The girls arrive in the waiting room as Naruto was taken into the ER as they went into surgery. Naruto's body had bullets inside of his body which needed to be removed. Soon Isshin and Göndul arrived hearing of the news. This felt like a huge blow to Isshin which caused him to worry. He was proud though; he was proud that Naruto went through this length to help someone. The girls all sat there scared and worried for Naruto's health. Yuu was concerned and felt like she failed Naruto as his maid. The others were just majorly scared and worried for Naruto, they wanted him to be safe and come out alive. Rossweisse felt upset and saddened that with her training that she didn't do anything. Rias and Akeno who had magic as well felt like they were helpless. Neither of them has any magic healing. The only one really freaking out was Ayano, she was taking it hard. Originally, she thought Naruto was some delinquent like Seika said because he is the son of Isshin Arima. Not just that, the Arima group has screw Seika over as well, with them not wanting to sell her products in their stores. It was over an affair that happened between Seika's family and the Arima. Ayano and her friends Seika and Erika were wrong about Naruto. He was a good-natured person even if they were a little rude to him in the beginning. He was just doing what he thought was right and trying to help a girl in need. She clenched the jacket that gave her and shuddered. She just wanted him to be okay, after everything he wanted to help her even after he was shot.

Isshin was pacing back and forth with Göndul also sitting down worried. She was at the moment coddling Ayano as she was still shaken up about the event. Soon, police officers came in wanting a statement from Ayano he was none other than Sasuke's father Fugaku wanting answers for his son's action. At the moment his son and his friend Kiba were locked up in his cell, "Hello Arima-sama, Ayano-san, I would like to know what happened in that room. Statements from my underlings are saying that Sasuke and Kiba tried to do things to you. They tried to use my position to force you to do things you didn't want".

Ayano darted her eyes to the side as she felt terrible, "I-I". Ayano kept thinking back on it, but all she could see clearly was Sasuke shooting at Naruto. She bit her lip, "T-They tried to use their power and leverage as you are being the police chief. M-My father works for you as an underling, he used his position to use me. H-He wanted me to strip for him and do…". She began to cry in Göndul's arms as that was all that Fugaku had to hear. He knew Sasuke was guilty and even stole a gun from his gun case back at him. To think that he would take it to school and then use it on another student.

Soon his son Itachi spoke up, "Tou-san let's go we got what we came here for. We should let her father know when we get a chance".

"Agreed, Sasuke is going to punished properly for this Arima-sama. Sasuke has fallen low, lower than I could possibly think. I deeply apologize to you Arima-sama". Fugaku got on his hands and knees and bowed to Isshin.

"Lift your head Fugaku-san, if Naruto was awake right now. He would have said he forgave your son; I know he would say those words". Isshin smiled, "I won't press charges, but I think Sasuke does need to punish appropriately. He doesn't need to die or anything no one deserves to die. Think of it as his second chance and an eye-opener.

"Thank you Arima-sama, Ayano-san I will also say sorry for what my son tried to do. I promise you will never see him again. I can assure your father will keep his job". Fugaku bowed and left with Itachi following suit.

Isshin and the others sigh feeling the tension leave the air. Akeno frowned clenching her skirt as grit her teeth, _"You damn idiot! You're so damn reckless! Jeez, I thought I lost you… I can't lose you too, I don't know what I will do it I lost you too". _

"_Dammit Naruto, pulling this stunt! I can't believe you would challenge someone with a gun of all things. However, what you did was noble, and I can see why you did it". _Rias smiled with others seeing her smile. They realized now Naruto needs to be watched because of his recklessness.

Rossweisse sat there worried for him, her feelings are just beginning to grow for the blonde. Seeing him hurt this badly made her feel bad about her training she could have helped Naruto. Because Naruto acted without much of a thought, he was able to stop them from doing such things to Ayano. Charlotte was worried about Naruto with Sylvia hoping that he was fine. Charlotte really likes Naruto; he is the only male who hasn't drooled over her. He was the only male to treat her equally as a human. Even though she was a princess, he looked past that princess barrier and treated her like a normal girl. The way she wants to be looked at, something very few people see. Sylvia was happy he was alright but shocked that he didn't use his sword even if he did have a gun. She was worried about Naruto and concerned about his well-being. She understands that he had to save Ayano, but him being this reckless. It sounds like he needs them more than she thought.

Shuri sat on the side worried beyond belief. When she saw her Naru-chan being strolled away on a stretcher scared her. She doesn't want to lose her last person she could call family. She really loved her Otouto and maybe it's more than sibling love, but she still loves him and doesn't want to lose him.

* * *

** Two Hours Later **

Doctors came out with everyone perking up, the doctor was wide-eyed, "Please TELL ME HE IS OKAY!" Yuu jumped on the doctor surprising him.

Isshin just smiled behind his worried look on his face as Yuu really does care for Naruto. Göndul smiled seeing the maid worried for Naruto, this didn't surprise any of the girls in the group. They all knew the maid had feelings for the blonde. However, she sells herself short because she is a maid. Naruto sees her as a friend and maybe even more than that. Isshin looked at all the girls worried about his Naruto; he knew he was going to have more than one wife. The way Naruto is, he draws people in and changes people for the better. Naruto is always bright and happy; he is like a beacon in the deepest pits of hell. He could bring out the best in the people when they are the worst of people.

"Naruto-sama is alright he is stable; he can leave in a couple of days". The doctors showed them to Naruto's room.

Once they left, they walked inside to find Naruto staring down at his hands. He squeezed his hands feeling them, he felt stronger than since he was shot. He wondered if it was a new trait he picked up after the serum. He sighed, but then he looked up to find everyone walking, "Oh hey what's up". Naruto was cut off when Yuu launched herself on him.

She hugged him, "Oh my Kami you're alright! Thank Kami! I was so worried you baka! I can't believe you! I was so worried!" Yuu kept pushing her large melons in his face as Naruto blushed. He couldn't say anything as he was being suffocated by Yuu.

Naruto just smiled and wrapped his arms gently around Yuu causing her to blush and cry. The other girls quickly went to his side causing a large group hug. Ayano saw how affectionate everyone was towards Naruto before anyone could act. Shuri slammed her lips on Naruto's kissing him fully on the lips. Isshin and Göndul both snickered on how close Shuri and Naruto was. They also still have yet to meet this Shuri, "SHURI! You need to stop kissing Naruto!"

"OH~!? Why should I? I need to coddle my little Otouto!" Shuri smirked, "You too chicken to outright kiss Naruto?" Shuri smirked.

"N-No I'm NOT! NOT JUST THAT YOU'RE HIS SITER!" Rossweisse shouted, but Shuri shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm only related by half-blood, but that's also a special and unique trait us Uzumaki have. We can have inbreeding which has happened between our grandparents and other family members. We picked up a trait where there are no birth defects with having family with family". Shuri giggled, "Which means, I and my little Naru-chan can have children". Shuri traced her finger on Naruto's chest.

Ayano blushed at the comment, but everyone else deadpanned at the typical argument. Isshin and Göndul did not expect a girl from Uzumaki/Namikaze family to be here. Let alone being with the heir to the Arima group. Ayano walked up next to Naruto on his bed and bowed him, "I would like to thank you for saving me Naruto-san. Thanks for helping me when I needed it". Ayano gave him a bow.

"Yeah, not a problem Ay-chan. I would have done it again, oh also Oji-san can you locate her mother who works for us. I would like to ask if you could promote her to a higher position. Ay-chan has been ridiculed for her actual status and was blackmailed. I want to do it as one of my first things I want to fix as Arima Group's next leader". Naruto smiled causing Ayano's eyes to widen, "I said I would help you out Ay-chan, that's exactly what I am doing".

Ayano had tears in her eyes, "R-Really?" She said shocked.

"Of course! I wouldn't want a friend to have to worry about financial issues". Naruto smiled as he rubbed her head.

Ayano blushed as he rubbed her head and with the new nickname her gave her, "T-thank you Naruto-sama y-you're really sweet".

"Yeah, not a problem Ay-chan you can give the jacket back when you get new clothes. Please don't worry we're friends now so don't worry about being formal". Naruto waved his hand off on the suffix part.

"Naruto-sama really dislikes it when people use -sama suffix which is something I still don't understand". Yuu spoke up with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Mainly because he was chatting up another girl who was beginning to fall for him.

"R-really?" Ayano was shocked because people would like to be called as such with -sama. When someone has high status or was considered a nobleman. Someone with a high rank or certain position in society, but Naruto didn't like any of that.

Just then arms shot around Naruto's neck, "I so worried you baka". Akeno said as Naruto hugged he back and chuckled.

"Sorry about that Akeno, but I had to save her. I'm not going to let a cute thing like her get hurt, and I am not dying any time soon". Naruto smiled, Akeno slowly broke the hug. She kept her face close to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Isshin and Göndul sat in the background smirking with all the girls basically drooling over Naruto. Naruto didn't mind it one bit, he enjoyed kissing the girls.

Charlotte puffed her cheeks out, "Mou no fair I want in".

"C-Charlotte!?" Naruto was cut off as Charlotte began to lock lips with Naruto. Charlotte felt like she was being left out for far to long and was losing her place. They already have legs up on Charlotte. Sylvia blushed as she stayed silent, but she did feel envious about how they could all express their feelings so easily.

Rias also puffed her cheeks out, "Mou you all coddle him too much! I want a piece of him too!" Rias jumped on the bed causing her chest to rise and fall as she landed on the bed. She crawled up and pulled Naruto's face in for a kiss. She held her Naruto close to her chest which made Shuri have a tick mark appear on her head.

"HEY! I'M SUPPOSE TO CODDLE HIM!" She jumped on the other side of his bed, "I'm not letting you steal his first time! I'm supposed to do that!" Shuri shot back.

"No way in hell! Over my dead body!" Rias growled.

"Ara ara ara! Fufufufu I will have to get him to cheat on both of you". Akeno giggled.

Charlotte, Sylvia, Rossweisse, and Ayano blushed. Yuu was a little annoyed that they took her coddling spot, she quickly hopped on the bed, "I am Naruto-sama's maid! I am supposed to be taking care of him! YOU TWO GET OFF!" Yuu shouted like a demanding mother.

"What!? That's not fair!" Rias shouted back.

"OH~?! Naruto's personal maid wants to service her master. You trying to seduce Naruto?" Shuri giggled causing Yuu to blush.

Isshin smiled, "Naruto, I'm proud of what you've done for this girl. I will see that your request is done, I've been needing a new secretary anyways. The one I have is wanting to retire so she can spend time with her sickly husband. Ladies take care of my son". Isshin left chuckling.

"Make sure to give me grandchildren to spoil". Göndul smirked at the girls casing them all to blush.

Ayano thought of dating Naruto and then her future with him, she put her hands on her cheeks blushing while shaking her head. She could picture little kids with blonde hair and violet eyes or kids with violet hair with sky blue eyes. She blushed at the idea as Shuri smirked, "Ehhhh? What dirty things are you thinking of doing to my Naru-chan?" Shuri giggled.

Ayano blushed red, "N-No! N-Nothing! It's N-Nothing!" Ayano looked at Naruto making the girls happy, she wanted that in a man. The girls seemed to have a lot of fun and joy when they were with Naruto. Just something about him was drawing her into him, was it because he saved her? Was it because he was offering to help her family? Was it because she really did have feelings because of how he is treating her? Ayano didn't know what to feel, but right now she could say she was happy. She was safe, and her family has a better life to look forward to.

* * *

** With Sasuke **

He was seething, he was angry and pissed off at Naruto Arima. Things were going perfect and his way, while his world went to shit. Kiba was in the other cell across from him frustrated and pissed off. He was thinking with his dick than his brain. He should have known Sasuke was a bad person and they were doing was wrong. His mother Tsume came in already and scolded him yelling at him for not respecting women.

Fugaku walked up to his son's cell, "Well look at yourself, what do you have to say". Fugaku said with anger in his eyes.

"Tch, what it to you?" Sasuke growled.

"Using my status as the head chief of the police as leverage? It's pathetic and just because Mr. Kaneko isn't part of our Uchiha clan or anything. It doesn't mean you can't do anything to him or use me to fire him. You shouldn't be using the Uchiha name to threaten others with my status. Mr. Kaneko, please come in". Fugaku had Mr. Kaneko come in. He had dark black hair and was an average Japanese male. He looked no different from the normal Japanese male, he held hate and anger in his eyes.

"You little punk! You thought you could rape my little girl!" He snarled at Sasuke as he sat behind the bars in cuffs. He always had a cool head and was one of the best cops that Fugaku had. Mr. Kaneko was a very popular office with the community as well. Many people respected him and looked up to him, he made sure to keep the community safe. He never ever got aggressive unless it was due to someone's safety. He narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't ever go near my daughter again. If you go near her again may Kami help you".

Fugaku stayed silent and said nothing to support or back Sasuke up. He stood there with his arms crossed, "I will break everyone bone in your body and remove what makes you a man! Don't go near here again! YOU HEAR ME!"

Sasuke walked up to the cell bars, "She wore nice pair underwear. She has good taste, does your wife too?" Sasuke smirked.

Fugaku's eyes widen in shock and horror, Itachi was even shocked by his little brother's actions. Mikoto was in the other room hearing all this. She was crying in her hands wondering where she went wrong. Mr. Kaneko lost it as he grabbed Sasuke by his collar and picked him up. Many wouldn't believe it, but Mr. Kaneko isn't tall he is 5'6 with Sasuke being 5'9. However, that didn't mean he wasn't weak either. Sasuke was surprised by his real strength, "You shut your got damn mouth brat!"

Fugaku sighed, "Mr. Kaneko". Mr. Kaneko turned his head and dropped Sasuke.

"I am deeply sorry for what my son has done to you. I promise to punish him for the law that he broke, I promise you to that the punishment will be according to the law". Fugaku went on all fours and bowed to Mr. Kaneko, "Please I ask that you forgive my son".

Sasuke saw his father bowing to this commoner who was a nobody. They were Uchiha who upheld the Police Office since the second war, "Tou-san I don't understand why do you bow to a commoner?"

Fugaku shot his head towards his son, "You still don't get it, just because we held this office since the second war. It doesn't mean we can't be respectful towards others; I don't know where you got this idea that we're on top of the world. We aren't, I offered Itachi the head of the chief captain of the police, but he declined. You can't even match the level of respect, skill, and smarts your brother has. It's so sad and disappointing the person you've become. I've decided to retire soon from the police force I decided to pass the chief of police to Mr. Kaneko. You were a promising police officer, but now your nothing but trash. You would cause this police station to crash a burn if you were the captain. There is nothing more here to discuss, you're a disappointment Sasuke. You're a disappointment to me, your brother Itachi, your mother, and your unborn little sister or brother".

"W-Wait… little sister or brother?" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I forgot you've been so ecocentric you ignored what your Kaa-san told you. If our newborn child is a girl. I'll kick you out of the instant she is born, I don't want a rapist to near my daughter". Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as he left the cell block leaving Sasuke in the dark.

Fugaku sighed as he walked out, "I'm sorry for asking you to be like that Mr. Kaneko, I know you hate being mean and cold".

"It's okay Fugaku-san, I just hope your son can change. I just don't want him near my daughter, might I ask who saved her?" Mr. Kaneko wanted to find who saved his daughter and thank him.

"He was none other than Naruto Arima, Isshin's son and sole heir to the Arima Group". Fugaku smiled.

"Uh! Really! This is great! I will definitely have to give him my thanks". He went to leave.

* * *

** Hospital Next Day **

It was one in the evening as Naruto was going to be discharged from the hospital. He was changing as he took his shirt off to change into a pair of clothes Yuu brought him. She was blushing watching him change until there was another, 'Eep!'. From the door. Naruto was putting his shirt on, "Oh hey Ay-chan". Naruto smiled putting his shirt on.

She blushed looking at his body which shook her head, "Naruto, I wanted to come by with my parents to give you my thanks again". She gave a slight bow.

"Ahaha, don't worry about it Ay-chan I would have done it again for you". Naruto smiled.

Mrs. Kaneko ran up and bowed to Naruto, "Thank you so much for saving my daughter! Thank you for my new job! It really helps without financial issues".

"What? Honey? What do you mean a new job?" Mr. Kaneko questioned.

"I'm sorry Anata, I forgot to tell you, Mr. Arima-sama offered me a new job as his secretary. Naruto asked to move me up to a better job position". Mrs. Kaneko smiled happily.

"That's great! I also got a promotion too! Uchiha-san made me the head chief of police as he is retiring so he can spend time at home with his new child". Mr. Kaneko smiled happily.

Mrs. Kaneko smiled, "Arima-sama thank you so much!" She bowed.

Naruto stopped her from bowing, "Please, just call me Naruto no suffixes needed. Any friends or family members of Ay-chan's are friends of mine!" Naruto smiled.

Ayano walked up to Naruto, "Thank you very much for helping my family, you're a very kind- and good-hearted man". She placed a light and gentle kiss on his cheek which caused him to blush. Yuu narrowed her eyes at her and sighed at other girls seeming to have feelings for Naruto.

Mr. Kaneko went to go down on all fours, "Thank you so much Naruto! Thank you for protecting my little girl! I'm glad she is safe and nothing bad happened to her thank you!"

Naruto deadpanned as he went on all fours, "Yeah I'm happy to help, but please don't go down on all fours. I don't really deserve it please, lift your head and stay strong for your daughter".

Mrs. Kaneko smiled, "I do appreciate everything you've done for us and our daughter. As a sign of our gratitude, are you looking for a wife? Ayano is already a good cook and is of age to bear children". Mrs. Kaneko giggled while putting her hand up over her mouth.

Naruto's jaw dropped with Ayano's face blushing, "KAA-SAN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"

"Yes! It be splendid! You be in the arms of the man who saved you! Don't you think that's a beautiful thing! Then we can be grandparents, grandchildren that we can spoil!" Mr. Kaneko chuckled heartedly.

"TOU-SAN NOT YOU TOO!" Ayano moaned, they always complain to her to find a man and start dating. They want her to get married and have children so they can be grandparents. They say this every time she meets a guy. This is why she doesn't hang around guys! Naruto stayed silent with Yuu puffing her cheeks out. She felt like she was losing Naruto as if he was being engulfed in by other girls. She wanted to be with him, but she felt like she couldn't because of her status. Naruto tells her countless times that he likes her just as much as he likes the other girls. He wanted to be able to treat them equally.

* * *

** Back at Home **

Naruto was arriving back into the house as he let some sighs out. He walked through the door to find the maids lined up, "We're all relieve you are safe Naruto-sama. Welcome home". They all bowed. Naruto smiled as he began to run through all their names thanking each and everyone of 125 maids he had. Which surprised all the maids but made them all smile and blush as Naruto remembered their names, "Like I said, I think you all as my friends. The least I can do is remember all your names".

"Naru-chan!" A pair arms wrapped around him.

Naruto found his sister Shuri with her arms around him, "Nee-san what are you doing here?" Naruto said confused.

"I asked Oji-san if I could move in and he said I could! Now you and I can spend time together like a real family. We can even start practicing making a family". She winked holding out a pack of condoms. This caused the maid's eyes to bulge out with slight nose bleeds. Forbidden taboo right before their very eyes.

"Calm down Nee-san we can't that's too fast". Naruto turned his head to find Akeno and Rias walking in, "What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

Soon Rossweisse and Sylvia came walking in with blushes on their faces too, "Oji-san and Oba-chan said I had to move in. They want me to watch over you".

"What she said! I'm here because of your recklessness! You have a knack for getting into trouble and getting hurt! I'm here so you don't do something stupid like last time!" Sylvia blushed turning her head the other way.

Charlotte smiled in envy, "I am just here to visit, my folks won't let me stay here. However, Isshin-sama said I was welcomed anytime!" She smiled as she walked up placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Naruto smiled, "Geez we're all under one roof". Naruto let a sigh out, "It's late I'm tired let's get to sleep. Charlotte would you like to spend the night this time?"

"Yes, it would be appreciated". She bowed with Yuu showing her the way to the guest room.

"Rias how did you convince your parents to move here?" Naruto asked.

"I just told them I wanted to get closer to my Naruto!" Rias blushed as she skipped to her room.

"Isshin asked me to move in, as my father can't. You know how my Kaa-san is right now". Akeno smiled with a frown.

"It's okay Akeno, I promise to help her. I just don't know if I have any healing abilities. So far they haven't manifested". Naruto sighed, "I will help her when I can".

"It's okay Naruto, there is nothing you can do right now. Please don't stress too much about it". Akeno smiled placing a kiss on his cheek leaving, "Have a good night". She left to go into the same room as Rias.

Naruto made his way towards his room to find Yuu in the room. Naruto was confused as he found her looking out the window in his room, "Yuu-chan is there something wrong?"

Yuu flinched, "Ah! Naruto-sama I didn't realize you came in". Yuu felt at ease and happy when Naruto was nearby, "Do you need anything?" She asked.

Naruto stared at the busty maid and smiled, "You know Yuu, you're really cute. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"W-What! What are you saying! I'm not that… I'm just a maid". She blushed trying to purge such feelings or any ideas.

Naruto walked over and smiled, "Yuu you're interested even if you are a maid. You're always trying to help me; you know when I was being carried out of the room. I heard your voice, I heard how worried you were about me. I really do like you Yuu-chan, but why won't you let yourself, love?" Naruto got around Yuu and put his arms around her waist.

She blushed at the close contact and felt his toned chest on her back, "I-I feel like I'm not good enough sometimes. I-I try to keep it professional and everything, but I-I don't know. My job as a maid and trying to be more than that feels weird".

"What? You can't love me and be my maid. Granted I haven't had much of time with you, but for some reason, I can just always rely on you Yuu-chan. I know you can take care of myself and I know you suppose to help take care of me. I really like how you're trying to take care of me like I said you remind me of my Kaa-chan. I know you're not her and I'm not using you to replace her. Just your personality draws me in since you're so similar to her". Was feeling his own body react to Yuu.

Yuu was shocked, "H-How do you have these feelings for me, but not the other girls?" Yuu asked.

"Oh… well put it simply, I see that they like me. I like that, but you're the one who is hesitant and you're taking your time. Again, we got plenty of time before anything really happens. I just feel really drawn towards you. I wish you would open up a bit more Yuu-chan. In all honesty I love the girls I really do, but when I'm with you. I feel something stronger than I do for the girls. Granted I love them too as friends and family. But when it's you it's different, its calm, warming, mature, and stern at the same time. Just how my Kaa-chan was, guess the old saying how a male would fall in love with a woman who is similar to their mother". Naruto wanted to hold Yuu closer, but he didn't want to push it, "C-Can I hold you closer Yuu-chan?" Naruto asked as he moved his face towards her neck.

"I-If you want". Yuu was blushing with her hand up to her mouth in shock. She knows that they have their talks which helps Naruto at night. She can't help but feel relieved that Naruto feels this way towards her.

"Yuu-chan… you ever thought about it before?" Naruto asked as he wormed his face next to Yuu's face.

"W-what?" Yuu blushed as she stared directly into Naruto's eyes.

"I love the other girls more like friends and close family as of right now. I want to protect them and take care of them as if they were family". Naruto looked into her eyes.

"W-What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well… when I look into your eyes, I can't help but want to kiss you. I can't help but want to hold you tight and call you my girlfriend". Naruto blushed as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes widen in shock and blushed.

"N-Naruto…-sama I-I don't know if maid and master can do this type of thing!" Yuu looked away worried.

"What could you be worried about? I don't want you to look at me as your master! I want you to look at me as your friend! Family! Maybe as your first boyfriend". Naruto remembered when he was sleeping that night. The other girls slept, but Yuu was the only one up at night. She was monitoring him at night and changed his bandages one night when he was in the hospital.

Yuu blushed, "It's expected of maid to do such things". She blushed.

Naruto was growing tired of her using the maid card, "YUU!" Naruto shouted. This caught Yuu's attention, "Yuu listen to me and listen to me closely! Stop treating yourself like a maid! Look at me and talk to me as a friend. Not as Master and servant, not as Arima and maid! I want you to look at me and answer me honestly! Answer me if I was just Naruto and you were just Yuu! Do you feel the same way I do about you!" Naruto looked at her seriously this time.

Yuu blushed and quickly kicked the idea of her being a maid to the curb. She thought about the ideas it came to her clear as day. She didn't mind it at all if they were together, what confused her is why he would chose her out of all of them, "Y-Yeah…I would like that". She blushed as Naruto leaned in closer to her face as he smiled.  
"The reason I have stronger feelings for you is pretty simple. You take care of me; you take care of me like no one else really would. I mean the others can't really do that but granted you're a maid. You still help me out regardless, when we have our talks… you listen to me". Naruto leaned in capturing her lips in a true and loving kiss. Yuu felt her heart beating a million miles an hour, but she felt right at home. She felt calm and happy being with Naruto, tasting his lips was like eating ramen. Yuu began to remember the times the two would talk and try to get to know one another.

* * *

** Flashback Naruto First Moved In **

Naruto smiled as he just got to know of his head maid Yuu. She was Yuu Fujikura, she was trained and became the head maid for the Arima organization. She was an orphan who took in like many of the maids in his organization. She was the most promising and most intelligent maid of the orphans, "What was the orphanage like Yuu?" Naruto as he sat in his chair looking at Yuu.

"Well… I mean it was normal, we didn't get to do too much. I had many friends who I knew came with me with Isshin-sama. He took care of us, raised us as if we were his own. He gave us a roof above our heads, food, clothing, and all he wanted in return was work. I appreciate everything he has done for us". Yuu smiled at the memories.

"That's great Yuu, but I want to know more about you. Not that you were in an orphanage, but like what's your favorite color? Tv show? Hobbies? I want to get to learn more about you". Naruto gave her a foxy grin causing her to blush.

"Oh… I see… well, I did always enjoy the color green, Tv shows I don't have many. I don't really watch tv that much. For hobbies, I like to read, cleaning, study, and serving you as your maid. There is nothing more gratifying knowing that you're happy with me. Finally, I do personally enjoy pressing flowers when I can". She smiled with Naruto unable to avert his gaze from Yuu's hazel eyes.

Naruto smiled knowing Kane like pressing flowers Naruto would bring back home for her. He would go to a flower shop run by the Yamanaka's or ask a neighbor to borrow a flower or two. When Naruto was with Yuu he felt happy and felt like his mother has been with him the entire time. He wasn't too sure if he was seeing her as a replacement for his mother or not. She was very kind, sweet, and gracious girl. Regardless of her being a maid, "Well those are some interesting hobbies. What about sports, games, board games, cooking, or other things like that?"

"Well I do enjoy going to the fitness room". Yuu put her finger on her lip.

"Are there weights in there?" Naruto asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, we can get a bench and stuff like that if you want". Yuu smiled, "I can order that, I'm sure Isshin-sama will be fine with it".

"Awesome! Would you be my work out partner?" Naruto smiled.

"Uh, yeah sure! If you wish it so Naruto-sama" Yuu smiled as she bowed.

"No need to bow Yuu, you can just call me Naruto". Naruto smiled, "I want us to be friends! I want to get to know you".

Yuu had a tint of pink staining her cheeks, "Friend? Get to know me?"

"Yeah! What? I can't be your friend?" Naruto grinned at her, "Yeah! Here!" Naruto walked over to the window and opened it. He walked over to Yuu and scooped her up bridal style. Naruto earned a cute, 'Eep!' from Yuu as he jumped to the roof of the house. He landed on the roof and let her down, "Look at the moon, isn't is pretty?" Naruto looked at the moon as the moon reflects the light back into his eyes.

Yuu smiled, "Yes, it's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, my Kaa-chan, Tou-san, and Teppei enjoyed watching the moon together during the weekends. On Sunday mornings we sit together on the roof and watch the sunrise". Naruto thought of doing the exact same thing.

Yuu knelt on her knees and said, "Naruto". Yuu smiled as she patted to her lap to Naruto.

Naruto went and laid his head on her lap and this reminded him of doing this is his Kaa-chan. Naruto smiled as he looked up at the moon, "Thanks Yuu, you're making this transition easy for me".

"Anything to please you Naruto-sama". She smiled as she looked into his sky-blue eyes that shined in the moonlight. She couldn't help but feel her heart banging against her chest.

* * *

** Scene Change Night of the First Day of School **

"Yuu-chan I wanted to know something, why did exactly my Kaa-chan after having me and Teppei. Why did she reject the idea of taking the mantle of the Arima Group?" Naruto laid on his bed as Yuu sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well from what Isshin-sama explained, she already had two children she loved and cherished. They all lived a modest life, even though you were capable and so was Teppei. She loved her peaceful and modest life, Isshin-sama never had to lift a single finger or give her a single yen". Yuu smiled, "Your Kaa-chan was very headstrong, proud, loving, and overall protective. She didn't originally want you to be brought into this". Yuu smiled.

"Thanks, Yuu, I needed to know why my Kaa-chan originally wanted to move in. I see now, well I can't complain if nothing would have happened. I wouldn't have met you or anyone else that I've met now". Naruto sat up in his bed as he flicked his body up from the sheets.  
Yuu smiled, "There is something else you should know too".

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's something you might want to know about your mother. In fact, it relates to me". Yuu smiled.

"What's that?" Naruto asked confused.

* * *

** End of Memories **

There were plenty more times where Yuu and Naruto would spend their quality time together. They weren't long or too short, they were just enough for Naruto to realize how he felt. Granted he had these other girls who had feelings for him. Rias and Akeno were his childhood friends, yes, he loved them. Just he has known them since he was little, he knows how they feel. He would have considered them like a sister, but as of recently, that idea did change because of Rias's advances while growing up together. Just that his feelings for Yuu are in fact stronger than for the other girls.

Shuri right now is his big sister who has a brother complex. Naruto just met her, the way she is approaching him is too sudden. Rossweisse is too accepting of what his Oji-san and Oba-chan said. Rossweisse doesn't look for what she wants, she somehow gets herself into sexual and misunderstanding around him. Charlotte was still a mystery on why she likes him so much. Granted he saved her from those thugs on the carriage, but he feels an alternate reason for her being so close to him. He doesn't mind it, besides her reasoning for liking him so much. She is a genuine and caring girl. Sylvia like Yuu is honest with her feelings and is true to her word. There is no doubt in Naruto's mind that Sylvia has the right mindset. She knows her feelings, and Naruto knows them through their swords. Rias and Akeno were again his childhood friends, without Rias's advances. He would almost consider them like sisters to him, but Rias isn't like that. Naruto knows Akeno well, she has constantly bugged Teppei and Naruto how they should have a double date. The double date should end up group sex together with Teppei and Naruto doing it, which confused the hell out of Naruto. He doesn't understand that part, but it's not going to happen. Akeno just has a weird sense of what turns her on.

Then last, but not least. Yuu has been honest with most of her feelings but is troubled because of her status as a maid. Naruto has constantly told her not to think of herself like this all the time. This is where Naruto is right now, he is staring into Yuu's hazel colored eyes, "Yuu I really do like. I am not forcing you to return your feelings, but I want to know. Would you be my first girlfriend?"

Yuu blushed hard and felt her body heat up, her heart banging on her chest. She was still shocked and astonished that Naruto has more feelings towards her than the other girls. The other girls are plenty beautiful, not like she know she is beautiful. She just shocked that he would like her because she is different, "Why don't you feel something for the other girls? Why are your feelings stronger to me than the others?"

"Well, it's simple you act just like my mother. You don't have many similar hobbies, but your actions, the character, the way you hold yourself. It's just like my mother; I really like that about you. The others try to be as seductive as they can, but you're the only one who hasn't". Naruto slowly inched his lips closer to Yuu's.

Yuu tightened her fist and thought, _"S-Should I? I mean not like I don't like Naruto-sama! I-I don't know, he is cute and kind. He strong and protects others by putting them firs than his own self. He likes me more than the others because of who I am. He told me about that, how when you love someone. It's because you love them for who they are, not for their status. I don't have a status, in reality, it would bring his status down for dating his maid. It would make him look like he is making me date him or something like that… but I-I can't help but feel but want that though. I want the girls to feel jealous as he over me… I want to be by Naruto's side forever. Wait… if I date him… would that lead to marriage? Wouldn't marriage lead to children!? W-What do I do?"_

Naruto smiled as he gently let her go. He stood back up and smiled, "You don't have to answer me now Yuu-chan. I just want you to know how I feel, but I will wait for your answer. All I need it a yes, no, kiss, a nod, or whatever you need to use to get your message across. Please, if you say no I don't want our relationship to be weird or anything. I am satisfied with just being your friend". Naruto put his hand on her and rubbed it.

"W-Wait Naruto-sama". Yuu saw Naruto trying to give her space.

***POKE* **Naruto used his pointer and middle finger to poke her forehead, "Don't force yourself Yuu-chan. You can answer me when you're ready". Naruto placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Yuu frowned feeling that she hurt Naruto's feelings by not answering. She went to leave, but she realized something. He wasn't trying to make her feel bad, he wasn't asking her as his maid. He was asking her as his friend. He had true and honest feelings for her. He wanted her to move and pass the wall of maid and master, "N-Naruto". Yuu turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto turned his head and smiled, "Yeah Yuu-chan?"

Yuu quickly walked forward, "You're mine and mine alone". Yuu captured Naruto's lips. Naruto hugged her close with Yuu wrapping her arms around his torso. Naruto dug deeper into the kiss with Yuu letting out a moan in one another's arms. Once they broke apart Yuu said, "Well… until I allow the others to go at you". Yuu giggled.

"Yuu-chan". Naruto looked at her with a tint of pink on his cheeks, "Heh… I'm yours and yours along right now huh?"

"C-Can I sleep here tonight Naru-kun?" Yuu blushed at the nickname with Naruto doing the same.

"Y-yeah you can Yuu-chan". Naruto kissed her again as the two fell on the bed undressing, "Let's enjoy each other's company, we won't do it. I will never force you to do anything against your will". Naruto had his shirt off along with his pants, but his underwear stayed on. Yuu stayed in her underwear as Naruto pulled her close to his body. Yuu blushed feeling his toned and strong muscles on her body. She melted in his hold on her as the two fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

** Outside the Room **

"Damn maids! Always the quiet one!" Rias groaned by the door.

"This is a sudden turn of events". Rossweisse said shocked.

"I didn't think Naruto had those types of feelings for her Yuu". Shuri said surprised.

"This is upsetting". Charlotte whined.

"Wow… guess it makes sense". Sylvia sighed, "Which is my next question why was I dragged into this?"

"Well I was told by a maid that Naruto was talks to Yuu alone. He does it a lot apparently". Rias sighed.

"You found out; you mean I found out". Akeno giggled as she held a whip as a maid on the side was tied up and gagged with a ball in her mouth.

"What the hell did you do to the poor thing?" Sylvia had a sweat drop appear on her forehead.

"Plus, getting Naruto to cheat on little Yuu-chan should be fun". Akeno giggled causing the rest to have a sweat drop appear on their heads.

Shuri sighed, "Hmp the little tramp won't steal my Naru-chan from me!"

"You got a serious brother complex you need to get fixed". Rias said annoyed.

"Hey! He is my half-brother!" Shuri said arguing trying to make her reasoning sound better.

"That's not helping your case" Rias deadpanned.

Sylvia sighed, "Common let's leave the two alone, Naruto has chosen his girl. We can't control or change his mind".

"Don't you remember! The leader of Japan wants Naruto to have more than one wife! I'm totally not letting this slip between my fingers!" Rias smirked.

"Yeah I ain't giving up!" Shuri smiled.

"Well I am not giving up either, he will cheat with me on Yuu". Akeno giggled evilly.

Sylvia, Rossweisse, and Charlotte all had sweat drops appear on their foreheads. The group leaves the door leaving Naruto and Yuu to sleep peacefully in the night.

Naruto sighed in bed, "They could have tried to hide themselves better".

"Well, your mine right now, I won't let you go". Yuu turned her body to face Naruto.

Naruto looked down to lock eyes with Yuu, the two kiss as Naruto's hand unconsciously makes its way to her chest, "Uhhh…". Naruto didn't know what to say.

"P-pervert". Yuu put her hand upon her mouth and blushed, "But if it's you… then it's okay".

Naruto removed his hand and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry, but your just too beautiful Dattebayo. You got a killer body to". Naruto kissed her again locking lips with Yuu. Yuu just smiled happily accepting the kiss back as the two pulled one another closer.

"Jeez you're a pervert what am I going to do with you". Yuu blushed as Naruto was appreciating her body after he appreciated her personality.

"You think I'm moving too fast?" Naruto smiled.

"Nah, it's okay I don't really mind too much. I like that you see me like this. It's something I will have to get use to". Yuu cuddled closer to Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A-Are you really okay dating me? I'm not going to be helpful in bolstering your". Yuu was cut off.

"Yuu, in what world does it matter if you're a maid or not? I think your perfect just the way you are. Please, don't worry about that, lets it just be us now". Naruto kissed her forehead with Yuu smiling. She watched as Naruto drifted off to sleep, she smiled watching the whiskered blonde fall asleep. He looked really cute when he slept, she rubbed his cheeks which earned some purrs from him. Yuu blushed seeing that Naruto purrs when she rubs his cheeks. Yuu smiled before finally closing her eyes and telling herself. It was all okay with Naruto in loving her, she had to accept the fact that she has feelings for the blonde. She was going to take that she won his heart before the other girls did. Yuu was going to open this new chapter in her life with Naruto becoming ab even bigger role than he was previously. She promised Kanae when she got older, she would look after Naruto. She was still a maid in training, and she would often see Kanae when she had Naruto. Naruto might not remember it, but Kanae originally thought it would be cute if Naruto and Yuu would end up as a couple.

Yuu awoke from her sleep a few hours later to find herself in Naruto's arms. She smiled as she gently wiggled herself out to use the bathroom. She put on a nightgown and went to the bathroom. She quickly made her way into her room to check her desk. She looked at a letter that was folded neatly and nicely. It read on the front,

_To: Yuu_

_From: Kanae _

Yuu gently opened the letter and began to re-read the letter that Kanae had prepared for her. When Yuu was going through training at a Maid, Kanae was the one who chose Yuu from the orphanage. Kanae was originally going to have Naruto grow up and then be taken in by Isshin. She was going to move back and take the mantle of the head leader of the Arima group. She wanted Yuu to be trained for that time so she would be with Naruto.

_Dear Yuu, _

_ Hello dear, if you are reading this letter. It most likely means that Naruto has moved into the Arima estates and you were assigned to him. Either I'm running the place myself or something else has happened to me. I planned this in case anything bad were to happen to me, I want you to watch over my boy Naruto. I know you will come to love him too, you two first met when you were young. You two were five when you first met. I remember what Naruto told you when he first laid eyes on you, "Kaa-chan! That girl is really pretty! Is she going to be my friend?" Naruto said this while chuckling with a big smile on his face. He was so happy for the first time in his life to meet a new friend. Once you are assigned to Naruto, you need to know that he has special abilities that no other child has. I hope you come to love and adore him just as much as I do, or maybe even more. Remember the reason I wanted you to be his personal maid, you were a very good girl in the orphanage. You helped others, treating others with respect, you were loyal, and most of all loving. Tou-san might always say you're his head maid and all, but to him, you were like a daughter to him. You're like a daughter to me, anyways I hope you live a long and happy life. If you end up with Naruto, make sure to give me plenty of grandchildren so I can spoil them! _

_ Love, _

_ Kanae Kobayashi _

_P.S Make sure you take care of yourself too. Remember you're more than just a maid you're a woman first, daughter second, and a maid third. Don't you forget that, unless you decide to marry Naruto. Then it's mother first, when you have children, wife second, woman third, daughter fourth, and a maid fifth. Take care~! _

Yuu smile with a tear running down her cheek. Kanae was the only mother like figure she could call Kaa-san. Isshin was indeed like a father, but he was more of an Oji-san for her. Yuu got up from her spot and neatly placed her letter back. She contemplated about sleeping in her room, but Kanae's words echo in her mind, _"You're a mother first, wife second, daughter third, woman fourth, and a maid fifth". _Yuu made her way back to Naruto's room and began to feel something amiss. She then smiled; she missed the warmth of Naruto's body close to hers. She made her way into the room and then frowned. She saw Rias, Akeno, and Shuri rubbing their bodies all over Naruto.

The girls in the room were still awake smirking as they were on Naruto. However, they then felt a cold chill in the room. They turn their heads to find Yuu standing at the doorway with an icy aura to her. She began to freeze the room, "What do you think you're doing to my Naru-kun".

Naruto shot up from his spot, "BRRR! Why is it so cold…Yuu-chan? Rias? Akeno? Nee-san!" Naruto's eyes met with Yuu's.

Yuu walked up, "GET OUT OF NARU-KUN'S ROOM HE IS MINE NOW!" Yuu screamed as she shot ice magic at Shuri, Rias, and Akeno. Her fury was something to behold which caused the entire mansion to freeze over.

**A/N: That's where I will leave things! I hope you all enjoyed! Hey! Who would have seen this coming! Yuu is the first and official girlfriend of Naruto. I decided to do this so I can start setting some ground rules. Basically, if I want this harem thing to work. I want Naruto to show A he can handle multiple lovers. B then Yuu can make sure that the girls who do love Naruto have their true feelings with Naruto agreeing. I think it also allows me to halt any relationships that seem like they are going too fast. Yuu and Naruto have seen and known one another for years. Well Yuu has, but over time Naruto forgot about Yuu, but tbh I think it's important. It's one flaw and one person Naruto forgot about. I think it works out either way. Anyways it ended well… I think at least. Now onto the topic of Sasuke and Kiba, are there any punishments you guys thinking of? No death penalty, I don't think this era would have it. If you got any ideas to let me know! I hope you all enjoy it! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne~! **


	4. Bonds of Time

Bonds of Time

**Back with another chapter! I hope you guys are ready for Christmas! I plan on doing something special for Christmas so, watch out when I post an extra special separate story on my page. Yes, it will be a special story even. I will not exactly state what, but I can say it will be like a holiday series I do. I'm not too sure how I want to plan it, but it should be fun. Anyways! Enjoy this chapter! See you next one! **

Naruto was walking to class as Ayano was walking up with Seika and Erika came walking up. Seika sighed as she smiled and looked at Naruto, "Arima thank you for saving my best friend. What you did for her, I thought it was a very kind gesture. I wanted to extend my thanks if you wanted to join our Society Club party".

"Oh… Society Club Party? Is it one of those really fancy dances you have to attend to?" Naruto put his finger on his lip, "When you have to eat really properly and know how to dance really fancy".

"Yes, it is as thanks for helping Ayano out. She is a dear friend of mine; I hate to see her upset or anything like that". Seika gave Naruto an invitation to the party.  
"Oh! Okay sweet! Yeah! I'll be there if ya need me!" Naruto gently took the gesture, "Can't wait, it sounds like fun. I was thinking about attending the meeting today actually. Charlotte and Sylvia will be there. I heard that Rias and Akeno had some business of their own to take care of today. I think Nee-san is part of your club, too right?"

"Yes they are, I will see you later tonight Arima". Seika began to walk away.

Ayano bowed, "Thank you again Naruto-kun". She blushed and skedaddling away. Erika didn't have much care, but she had a higher respect for what Naruto did for Ayano.

* * *

** Later at the Social Club **

Naruto arrived with Yuu with him, "Hey! Charlotte! Sylvia". Naruto smiled.

Then he was almost tackled, "Ahhh! Naru-chan! You're here! Your sweet Nee-chan is here to teach you everything!"

"I actually already know the proper edict". Naruto sighed as he sat down with Yuu next to him.

"Phooey". Shuri let a puff of air out upset.

"Which reminds me, what is Seika going to be talking about in this meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there is obviously going to be a party. I'm not too sure yet; there are many things she could make the party on". Sylvia commented.

"Arima! You better not be talking crap about me when I'm not here!" Seika came barging in.

Naruto deadpanned, "Couldn't you just call me Naruto like the others".

"Shut up, don't patronize me! Nezu are you all set for tomorrow?" Seika asked with a sigh.

Nezu cam sliding in with his hand over his chest and the other arm in the air, "Of course I am! I will do anything for you Seika". Before anything more could be said Seika sent Nezu flying into the wall.

"Jeez won't you just shut up". Seika growled.

"What you got going on tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Tch, it's none of your business Arima! Not like you would care enough". Seika shot back.

"Hey calm down, I didn't do anything to you". Naruto complained.

Seika growled, "How do you not know? The only reason I'm allowing you to attend this upcoming party because of Ayano asked me to. Since she is a fear friend, I allowed it! Otherwise, I'd kick you out, Arima!"

Naruto was confused, "I'll be at the party when you need me sheesh. Yuu-chan let's get going. Sylvia, Charlotte, Nee-san I'll see you guys later. I want to go talk to Oji-san about this".

* * *

** In the Limo **

Naruto sighed, "Yuu-chan how long has this grudge between the Arima and the Hōjōin been going on for? I understand why he would be upset then, but it's been years since that happened.

"Well, memory serves right Arima-sama was very upset by the news. He took it as a blow since the Hōjōin family was a group that worked with us. Once the news got out, they were banished, and any clothing or products were rejected". Yuu frowned.  
"I see then… well if my Oji-san can't see the wrong his father made. Then I think they're just babies complaining over something that happened years ago". Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I want to ask Oji-san if he could allow the stores to start selling Seika's merchandise. She may not show she is a gentle person on the outside. However, deep down inside I know she is more upset, her, and confused girl. All she wants is for her clothing to loved by everyone, but the Arima group is restricting her movements.

* * *

** With Isshin **

"Hey, Oji-san we need to talk about Seika Hōjōin". Naruto looked at him, "I don't like it that Seika hates the Arima for something that happened many years ago. Maybe if affected you and your pride then, if I am going to the next head of the Arima group. Knowing that we have a grudge that we couldn't let go after so many years. We don't deserve to be the top company. Money isn't everything either or is power, it's the bonds you make through the job. You suppose to love and enjoy your job without any restrictions". Naruto looked at his Oji-san as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Your so much like your Kaa-san it's scary. Yes, your correct, she thought the same way against your great Oji-san, but he wouldn't let is go. If you want to bring the Hōjōin family back into our family group and allow them to sell their goods in our stores. It's your choice". Isshin smiled, "You can start making these orders on your own my boy. To me, you're already the leader in training". Isshin smiled proudly.

"Thanks, Oji-san, you're the best". Naruto gave his grandfather a hug as he got up to leave, "Also, Yuu-chan and I are dating". Naruto giggled as Yuu punched Naruto's arm.

"Naru-chan… don't embarrass me". Yuu pouted.

Isshin chuckled, "Kanae-chan always wanted you to be together". Isshin smiled taking out the files for the clothing department, "As the head of the Arima company, Naruto I give you full rights over the shopping part of the company. All you need is to have Seika sign this if she does. She is allowed to sell her merchandise in our clothing stores. She will receive 70% of the pay we get the rest".

"That's perfect Oji-san". Naruto sighed his part and took the paper and put it into an envelope and then sealed it shut with the Arima seal, "Yuu-chan common let's get back home, I'm tired". Naruto winked causing Yuu to blush.

"Ahahahah! I don't want grandchildren just yet Naruto! Yuu! You should at least graduate college first". Isshin chuckled.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto and Yuu were preparing for class. It was a cold day with it being rainy as well. They saw the door open as they were shocked to see a half-dead Nezu walking in. Nezu had to help Seika later on tonight, but he was sicker than a dog having a long green glowing oozing booger hanging from his nose. He rambled about being there for Seika until he fell flat on his back. He had the cold bad… terribly bad, "Yuu-chan what the hell just happened".

"I-I think Seika-sama's help for tonight just canceled". Yuu said upset.  
"I have to see her anyway; I'll go talk to her and fill her in on what's going as well". Naruto smiled.

Yuu smiled, "You're a good man Naru-chan". Yuu wrapped her arms around Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "I didn't know you didn't mind being intimate while in school". Naruto smirked.

Yuu blushed moving back to her own space, "I-I mean Naruto-sama!" She blushed as she went to sit in her seat. Naruto just chuckled smiling at the amazing woman in front of him.

* * *

** After School **

Naruto made his way towards HOTEL ELGRAND where Seika was having her outfits shown off. Naruto looked around and went inside to find Seika giving a speech about her new clothing designs she is showing off, "Eh! Arima!" She shouted in the mic confusing everyone, "Oh! Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy!" Seika quickly ran off stage and went around dragging naruto into the back, "Arima! Why are you here!" Seika asked.

Naruto blushed to realize where they were, "N-Nezu had a fever and collapsed! I came here to take his place!"

Seika sighed, "Tch! Fine! I also need another favor from you! We're down on some girls. We have half of the girls here who are going to help show off my outfits!"

"Oh, you need a girl!" Naruto chuckled, **Oiroke no Jutsu**! Naruto used magic to change into a female version of himself. Naruto transformed into a very buxom girl with bright yellow hair, sky blue eyes, with his hair up in twin tails.

Seika sighed, "Fine, the girls over here will help you out". Seika's eyes twitched seeing the very large bust on Naruto.

"By the way my name is Naruko". Naruko winked heading off to try on some of the outfits. Seika just let a sigh of relief out for some reason Naruto had that type of magic spell or whatever. **Later on **

Naruto was dragged into some type of meeting he had to help Seika in for her interview, "I apologize for the selfish request". The lady bowed to Seika and Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a simple blue suit while Seika was wearing a dark purple dress, "Oh it's no problem at all. I could never turn down a favor from Jon Jon-san". Seika waved it off since it was no big deal.

"In addition, would it be alright if we got some extra details about your private life? Many of the readers have been wanting to know what your private life is like?" The female reporter smiled.  
"Excuse me, but can we get a photo?" The cameraman asked.

"Sure". Seika quickly struck a pose with Naruto taking a step forward. He took on a similar pose to Seika. Seika like how easy Naruto could adjust he took other poses with her, he wasn't afraid to get closer by putting his arm around her next to smile for the picture. Seika smiled, _"You know… he isn't half bad… is kinda cute after all… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!" _Seika began to blush internally after being so close to Naruto for the pictures.

The four went to sit at a table to begin their interview, "Arima-san thank you for doing this for us". The lady reporter smile.

Naruto smiled back, "Please no big deal at all, please no need for such formalities. You just call me Naruto; I don't care for titles all that much". Naruto waved it off.

"Now, let's begin the interview. Naruto-san, I heard that Seika is the representative of the Shuuhou Academy's social club, which is quite a tradition". The reporter asked.

"Oh, yeah well I actually just joined the Social Club as of recently. As being a new member of the club, I can't really say if she is doing an awesome job by experience". Naruto smiled causing the interviews to be confused and an irritated Seika, "But, I may not know Seika that well either. By these events that she is planning to do, and hearing that she has done their several times in the past. I have no doubt in my mind that Seika is the person for the job". This caused Seika to smile and blush turning her face away from the table.

"Our readers don't know what you do at this club, perhaps you can explain what you do?" The interviewer motioned to either one of them to speak.  
"As representatives, we regularly organize events such as school events. We also even speak for behalf of the teachers of the school as well". Seika smiled.

"Like the student council?" The interview asked.

"No, we have no real power in students' affairs, it's more of a symbolic meaning for the students". Seika smiled.

"So, Naruto-san what type of impression does Seika-san leave an impression on the school?" The interview asked.

Naruto really thinks back on Seika and smiles, "Seika… well, I can definitely say she is very headstrong; she can be loud, brash, and really uptight. She can easily go overboard and be too strict when it comes to just about everything". Naruto shot her a look knowing she was going to stab his foot with her heel of her shoe. Seika looked like she was about to kill Naruto. Naruto noticed the quiver on her lip looking the other way, "However, those are just the traits that are important for Seika. If Seika wasn't like that, keep everyone in order to make sure events are safe. She takes the utmost care if every event. She really does do her best to make sure every event is the best it could be. She is very charismatic, smart, and elegant on what she does. She never once thinks about herself on personal gain. She always thinks for others and does things for others, she had friends she held dear. A friend of hers, Ayano Kaneko, and Erika Takezono are two close friends of her that she holds dear. The two help her out and support her when she does events. She is a very strong person, she does all of this to give everyone the best experience possible. She keeps walking down the path she thinks is right, so far, every step, leap, skips, and click of her shoes for Seika has been down the right path. She kind, gentle, and sweet once you get to know Seika, Seika is a mature woman every day. She takes everything with a grain a salt, she doesn't let anyone or any group bring her down". Naruto smiled at looking at the blushing Seika as she stared at him. Naruto leaned in close to Seika, "Seika? You alright?"

"N-Nothing, just nothing… thanks, Naruto". Seika said a blush on her face as she looked into his sky-blue eyes.

"Hey, you said Naruto!" Naruto gleamed at her, "Hehe, you can say Naruto, don't worry about Seika".

* * *

** At Dinner **

"You didn't do half bad, but I feel like you betrayed my trust". Seika narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Hey, I can't make you sound like your Ms. Perfect. I'm not saying you are, but I know I'm not Mr. Perfect either. Which is also another reason why I am speaking with you". Naruto looked down at his plate.

"What do you mean?" Seika asked.

"Your situation… why you dislike the Arima group so much. Honestly… I wouldn't blame you, it's a stupid grudge that they held on for far too long. What your family did was the right thing by supporting her. I feel like what the Arima group was harsher than it needed to be, to affect the youth like that? I know how hard you work Seika, how much effort you put into your clothing line. It's a real shame how hard it is to sell your work". Naruto looked at her waiting for her berating.

"What does that matter to you!?" Seika said protectively.

"I'm not targeting you Seika, I'm disappointed in my own family's actions. Holding on a grudge long enough to affect the future isn't right. I heard you're having a lot of trouble trying to sell your products in the Arima department stores". Naruto looked at her with a serious look.

"Tch… what does it matter to you?" She narrowed her eyes at him saying with a more defensive tone in her voice.

"It does matter to me; my friend are you not?" Naruto looked at her.

"Since, when were we friends?" Seika asked.

"You may not know it but the day we met; you were kind to me unlike when your friends tried to speak down on me. That was when you didn't know I was Arima Naruto, you're a good person Sei-chan. You just need to give me a chance, anyways I talked to my Oji-san and told him how the grudge was stupid. I called him a stupid old man for ya since he rejected your clothes". Naruto looked at her.

"Tch! Just how long are you going to hold your grudge! I don't understand why the world can't see your Oji-san's ignorance! Don't you know how humiliating it is? I will never bow to your Oji-san! I'll never bow to you or be your friend. You may have saved Ayano's life, but I will never ever want to be friends with you. As the next leader of the Arima group, your just another rival and enemy" Seika protested.

Naruto sat there saying nothing, "So? Does our friendship mean anything to you? Can't we put aside our differences as groups and live on?"

"What do you mean friendship? I hardly even know you! All I know is that your part of the Arima group! You're going to be a terrible person just like your predecessors!" Seika scolded Naruto.

Naruto shut his eyes and grew irritated, "Fine then… if you really see me that way". Naruto stood up from the table. He reached in and took out an envelope, "When you sign this, return it to Ay-chan for me. She will return it to me and have the stores known. I will let me Nee-san to distribute that copy of the letter". Naruto walked out of the restaurant leaving Seika alone.

Seika was confused, upset, and angry that he just up and walked out on her. She sat there in silence as she also realized the money, he left on the table paying both of their dinners. She opened the letter she was given,

_Dear Seika, _

_ If your reading this then that means we ended on good terms. I hope we become long friends and rejoin the Arima and Hōjōin families once again. I know it's going to take time to mend our relationship. My Oji-san proposed marriage once again to me, but I declined. However, I am not saying I wouldn't want to marry a girl like you. You remind me much of my Kaa-san… your headstrong, stubborn as hell, never took no for an answer, and overall loving. One main thing I really like about you are your eyes. You have the same hazel as eyes my Kaa-san had. I can't wait to be business partners, but most of all. I can't wait to be friends. Maybe even better than friends; one large Arima family! Hell, I was wondering if changing the name from Arima Group to something else. I thought about the name Kanae Family, Kobayashi Family, or even the Arima Family if we didn't want to change it too much. Also, when I was in my Naruko form. In that form, I can say that I really enjoyed your outfits. They were classy and had a lot of style~! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Naruto Arima _

Seika read the letter in guilt and tears. She realized what she said to Naruto which was hurtful and mean. Then realizing Naruto was the complete opposite of his predecessors, she found the letter was also in there. It stated it was a letter stating that he was now the head of all the department stores. He was telling the other stores after she had signed the letter. Naruto would distribute copies so they would sell her outfits in the stores. Seika then felt bad, she looked at the paper not able to make herself sign it. She wanted to… so badly… she wanted to sign this paper. Something was stopping her; she couldn't do it. She felt terrible for what she said to Naruto. Naruto has been the only boy to ever get this close to her and then leave her. Naruto Arima was not like his Oji-san and the others, Naruto was different. Seika quickly shot up from her seat running out of the restaurant to find Naruto.

Naruto stopped and turned his head when he heard, "Naruto! Naruto! Wait!" the voice came from Seika.

Naruto smiled, "Did you read the letter?"

"Y-Yeah I did… I-I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You're different from the others, your different from the men too. W-why don't you fawn over me or look at me perverted like the other guys do?" Seika asked, "I-I don't have a large chest, a big butt, or a curvy figure. What makes you look at me and find me attractive?"

"Remember the letter? That was only partial reason why I like you. One reason was your eyes, they remind me of my other's eyes, your personality is strong like hers as well. Overall, you got a big heart, under your toughness and everything. Your kind, loyal, sweet, loving, compassionate, and very big-hearted person. You just have trouble hating, you don't know where to say it, how to express it". Naruto smiled, he took a pen out, "So, you still want to sign it?"

Seika smiled with a couple of tears running down her face, "S-sure!" She quickly accepted the pen and wrote her name down. Naruto smiled taking the letter, "I will notify the stores immediately. Glad to have you guys back on board with us". Naruto smiled.

Seika couldn't hold it, every time he smiled, spoke, had any type of eye contact with him. She felt her body yearning for Naruto, she felt herself wanting to be in his arms. Seika walked up, "Hey Naruto".

"Yeah what's wrong Sei-chan?" Naruto smiled. Seika said nothing as she quickly planted a sweet kiss on Naruto's lips. This stunned Naruto for a moment, "Uhh Sei-chan I".

Seika smiled and blushed, "That was my first kiss Naruto… you better take responsibility".

Naruto rubbed his forehead as he felt the air thinning and the temperature dropping. Naruto looked over to see Yuu standing outside of the limo with a sweet smile plastered on her face. She walked over and smiled, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm, "Hey flat chest… stay away from my Naru-kun". Yuu glared at her.

Seika grit her teeth, "WHAT YOU JUST CALL ME COW TITS!"

Yuu grew a tick mark on her head, "YOU LITTLE WENCH! I HAVE YOU KNOW NARU-KUN LOVES THEM!" Yuu said with a massive red blush on her face.

Seika blushed, "N-Naruto said that he liked the way I was! He said I reminded him of his mother!"

"What do you know he said that to me too!" Yuu shot a glare at Naruto.

"Hey! It's true! You both share some qualities that my Kaa-san had! I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true!" Naruto said trying to protect himself, he was right though. They both had that fiery temper and attitude like his Kaa-san had.

"What does it matter to you anyways! Why you so overprotective of Naruto!" Seika shouted.

"I-I'm!". Yuu began to blush unable to speak.

Naruto walked up and put his hands around her waist, "Yuu-chan is my girlfriend that's why". Naruto smiled.

Seika looked upset feeling her world shatter, but it didn't hurt too much. She reflected on it and smiled, "You know I don't really mind". Seika smiled, _"Naruto… you're a good man, I didn't realize you were so different from all the men". _"See you later Naruto". Seika said with a smile leaving. Seika went back inside as she went towards a limo. She was driven home and made her way to her room in her house. She sat down in her room looking at her drawing board. She has been stuck on what to wear for a while now. She knew that some holydays were coming around, one was Christmas. She smiled as she stood up and began to draw on her board. She smiled satisfies with the design.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"Yuu-chan please understand that Sei-chan had no idea we were dating. I was helping her out as I was allowing her to sell her outfit designs and merchandise in our stores". Naruto looked at her worried for her to yell at him.

Yuu sighed and smiled, "I'm not ready to share you yet Naruto-kun I want to have you for myself for a while longer". Yuu blushed while smiling.

Naruto smiled as he brought her close as they sat in the limo, "Don't worry Yuu-chan, you're the only girl I'm looking at right now". Naruto connected their lips causing Yuu to kiss back as the two smiled.

* * *

**With Seika **

Seika was smiling as she looked at her drawing. It reminded her of Naruto as she blushed, she has never met a person to ever make her feel like this before. Naruto didn't see her like some silly little girl who liked to play dress up and hoped to make it big in the world. Many grownup males who had a higher job position or were businessmen looked at her like that. Any guy she would talk to her, they would treat her differently like she was someone to be serious around. When she was with Naruto, she felt like she could be her normal self and he wouldn't judge her for that. This was was just one of many qualities Naruto had about him, he could draw anyone to become interested in him. Its just the type of person he is.

**A/N: Yeah, a short chapter, but I need to go to the drawing board. I need to look at how I want to plan further with this story. TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	5. Just an Average Day Pt 1

Just an Average Day Pt. 1

**Sorry for not updating this story I've been writing this for a while now and I had this written for a while. I just never knew where I wanted to go with all of this, but I got a few ideas! So, I hope I can make this worth everyone's while. **

Naruto arrived in class with Yuu. Just then Charlotte came walking up to Naruto, "Hey Naruto are you busy this weekend?"  
Naruto looked at Charlotte and began to think, "No not really why do you ask?"  
Charlotte smiled happily, "Great! I was hoping that you and I could hang out! You know just the two of us!"

Yuu overheard Charlotte and Yuu frowned. She wanted to keep Naruto for herself longer, but maybe now might be the time to start letting others in, "Wait you want to go on date?"

Charlotte thought about it, "I mean I more or less want to hang out, but you could call it a date if you want". She had a small tint of pink on her cheeks.  
Yuu came walking up, "Naruto-kun I think it be a fun idea, you should have some fun".

"Yuu-chan, you sure?" Naruto was really confused right now.

"That's right Yuu-chan your seeing Naruto! Are you sure your okay with me taking him this weekend?" Charlotte had a worried look on her face.

Yuu smiled, "No, please it's alright with me. I was going to have to start letting others enter relationships with Naruto-kun anyways".

Charlotte cheered as she skipped away, "Naruto-kun let's meet at your place at the front at 2:00 pm okay!"

"Y-Yeah sure, see you then". Naruto kept smiling and waved to Charlotte as she left. Then he quickly turned to Yuu, "Yuu-chan what are you doing!? I thought you wanted to keep it just you and I?" Naruto asked her worriedly

"Oh! I'm not going to break up with you, remember how Isshin-sama stated. You were asked by the government to have multiple wives. I thought it was a better time than never to start". Yuu smiled, "Besides I know the other girls like you a lot Naruto-kun. Though you need to remember who numero uno is". She planted a kiss on his lips as the entire classroom saw them.

"Uhhh, Yuu-chan you just blew out cover". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Yuu looked at the class as she began to blush, "W-What Yuu-chan is seeing Arima-sama!" "To think that Arima-sama must ask and force Yuu-chan to service him!" Some of the girls began to gossip, "I wonder if he forcing her to cosplay and things like that!"

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE! NO, I DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled at everyone.

Yuu quickly followed up, "That's true Naruto-kun hasn't made me do anything of that matter. The only thing he and I ever did were hold one another close in bed". She looked at her hands blushing.

The girls screamed, "Y-You mean they already did it!" "He probably forced her!" "Losing your chastity at such a young age!"

"NO, WE DIDN'T DO THAT EITHER! WE JUST CUDDLED TOGETHER!" Naruto yelled as he was blushing while trying to catch his breath.

Yuu did blush, "He is right we only cuddled we didn't do anything of that nature". Naruto knew this was going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

**Time Skip Saturday **

Naruto was waiting outside his home and saw a limo pull up. Charlotte waved to him, "Come in Naruto!" She cheered happily. Naruto came over in a light jog and enter into the car and the two took off.

Naruto looked at Charlotte, "So where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Osaka! It's not far away at all!" Charlotte cheered.

"W-Wait! Osaka!" Naruto said with a shocked expression. Naruto shook his head and smiled as Charlotte went on. Speaking of which Naruto saw the outfit she was wearing. It was an elegant black dress with a white pattern outline. Her skirt was a black and white checkered pattern as well.

* * *

**Scene Change **

Naruto and Charlotte arrived at a waterside place of Japan where a giant Ferris Wheel was. Naruto walked over by the water where a railing was. He leaned on it and Charlotte skipped over grabbing his arm. She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Hey Naruto… d-do you find me attractive?" She said with a sincere smile and a cute look on her face.

Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek, "Y-yeah I do find you attractive Charlotte. You must understand that Yuu is okay with this. Long as she is okay with it than I am too. Mainly because the government is very adamant about this".  
Charlotte smiles, "I hope I can be with you". Charlotte wasn't scared about expressing her feelings. Naruto knew full well that Charlotte liked him, Naruto was fine with that.

Naruto began to walk with Charlotte holding onto his arm. She smiled, "You know… another reason I like you so much. You don't treat me like a princess even though I am one. Being able to be treated like a normal person makes me feel better".

Naruto was a bit shocked to hear that, but he smiled and understood, "I know where your coming from, I don't like it when people treat me like Arima. I like to be called Naruto, I'm normal every other day person".

Two began to make their way around going to stores in the mall. The entire time Charlotte has been holding onto Naruto's arm not letting go. They went clothes shopping as Charlotte found a shirt for ramen that the two could wear to be twins. Though Naruto didn't mind the ramen shirt, the two ended up buying matching shirts at the end.

Then the two made their way to an aquatic center where there was sea life to explore. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Charlotte. Currently, she wanted to buy one of the penguins, she thought the penguin was adorable. Naruto sighed as he shook his head, "Charlotte you can't buy an exotic pet. Not only is it illegal, but you also must have the proper place for it. Then you need a license".

Charlotte puffed her cheeks out upset, "Phooey! It's so adorable though!" She whined.

"No matter what you still have a bit of a princess in you. Wanting everything". Naruto gave her a smug look.

"H-Hey! That's cruel!" She puffed cheeks out angrily. She turned her body around and began to pound on his chest.

The two made their way around to other places. They found a pet store to go into, there were loads of pets just waiting to be adopted. Naruto saw some dogs, he thought that maybe he could get a dog. Charlotte was currently on the ground being licked in the face by one. She was giggling and laughing. Naruto snuck up behind the dog and talked as if it was the dog, "I'm going to keep licking that cute face of yours!".

Charlotte was suddenly surprised by the voice, but Naruto popped his head from behind. He began to laugh at her. The dog from in between them slipped out and kicked Naruto in his rear. Naruto was sent forward as he landed on top of Charlotte. Naruto found his face just inches away from hers. Naruto blushed and so did Charlotte she waited but Naruto chuckled and slowly moved away, "Sorry about that". He stood up and extended his hand to Charlotte.

She puffed her cheeks out, "Baka". Naruto just sighed.

* * *

**Later **

The two enjoyed one another's company so much that time flew. They were currently by the docks once again as the sun was beginning to set. Naruto stared out into the sea and smiled, "You know I had a really great time. Even if it was just one date, I'd like to go again".

Charlotte smiled, "Really! Well, I had a great time too! I'm glad Yuu-chan let me go on this date with you!" Charlotte wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm as she leaned into his shoulder, "Hey! Let's go ride that!" She tugged Naruto as they made their way to the Ferris Wheel.

Soon they arrived in and began their way up. Charlotte smiled, "Naruto I have to ask what was your family like?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled, "Well what can I say, they were one in a million. My Kaa-san was amazing she is sweet, gentle, and loving like you. Though she can be really strict and scary but aren't all Kaa-chan's scary in some way? Teppei well… you would have like him too. He was a good kid… he was a good little brother. He could be really dense and an idiot sometimes, he was a good man. He was a fine swordsman too. My Tou-san well he was our teacher for swordsmanship to begin with. Teppei and I took our training to a different level than his. My Tou-san even though he and I weren't related by blood. We both got along really well… though he could be a real pervert. Telling me to find a woman and get laid already".

Charlotte giggled, "That must be nice to have a family like that, my Kaa-san and Tou-san are always busy. I can also tell you're a good person, by the way, you talk about your family".

"Y-yeah I guess I am; I also assume that your parents don't have a lot of time for you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they are busy a lot of the time. It does get boring by myself. Charlotte smiled, "But of course I could never imagine what it's like to lose your family. It must have been hard". Charlotte moved closer to Naruto to hold him.

Naruto accepted and smiled, "Y-Yeah it was hard… but I ran into you that day. Heh, I must say running into you changed a lot in my life. Then I met Sylvia, Yuu-chan, Seika, Ayano, and I also had Akeno and Rias. Jiji-san helped a bit along with Obaa-chan. Then I met my half-sister Shuri and then Rossweisse. You guys have been there for me, I'm grateful for that. One day… I want to have a family of my own". Naruto looked at the sunset and he then looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte blushed seeing the setting sunlight hit Naruto's face. She smiled, "T-Thank you… ever since I've met you my life has been so much more fun. I can't wait to have more fond memories with you!" She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto blushed at the contact and smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait either".

"You know I was wondering, what do you think of Sylvia?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Oh Sylvia-cha, well I mean she is a nice girl. I more or less like her for her swordsmen ship and her skill. When I first found out that we were in an arranged marriage I broke it off quickly. I mean, I hardly knew her and forcing her into marriage. That wasn't right besides I want to find someone who I can love for who they are. That's why I fell for Yuu-chan, the good thing about my situation is that there other girls that I've grown to care deeply about". Naruto gave her a small smile as he looked her in the eyes.

Charlotte's lavender eyes stared back into Naruto's blue eyes. Charlotte smiled, "W-Would I happen to be one of those girls?" She had a cute smile on her face.

"I don't know Charlotte-chan you tell me". Naruto leaned as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Charlotte felt her face head up with a blush on her face. She stared back into his eyes; their lips were just inches apart from one another. Charlotte smiled, "I'll take that as yes". She gently pressed her lips against Naruto's. It was a short kiss, but it was sweet, and it was their first together. It was to see how they felt about it if it was right.

Soon the two realized that they were at the bottom and their ride was over. The people waiting outside saw them kissing. Naruto blushed, but the group and everyone cheered for the two. Charlotte giggled as she latched onto his arm and hugged him close. Naruto smiled as the two left as the crowd kept cheering for the two. As much as they didn't want their date to end, the two left for home. Charlotte was asked to stay the night, Yuu was expecting to hear everything. Yuu was quite happy that Naruto and Charlotte got along so well. Once it was time for bed, Naruto laid in bed, but he found Yuu and Charlotte in bed with him. Of course, Naruto won't engage them in intercourse until the time was right. Tonight he was just going to sleep together, Naruto didn't mind that one bit.

* * *

**Time Skip **

Since Naruto was the newest member of the Society Club. He was told that he had to come up with a party of something for everyone to do. Naruto thought about it, but he remembers going to the hot springs as a family before. Granted it wasn't mixed bathing, but their family got private spots for themselves. Naruto went and informed everyone he was friends with. They were all going to meet up at the train station. Naruto was currently waiting with Yuu, Shuri, Rossweisse, Sylvia, Rias, and Akeno.

Then Seika, Erika Takezono, and Ayano came together. Then Charlotte arrived then after her followed Haruhiko Nezu and two of his friends. The group got on the train it was rather crowded, but everyone was able to travel comfortably. It took about two hours to get there, once they arrived. Naruto was greeted by the entire resort, "Dang it Jiji-san, I asked him to keep it on low!" Naruto grumbled as the entire resort bowed to him.

"Well, that's Mr. Arima-sama for you". Yuu giggled.

"Well let's settle into our rooms then". Naruto and the boys made their way into their room and set up.

The boys were currently in robes and Naruto was talking to Yuu, "Yuu you can't be here, this is for the boys. I don't mind you being here, but it be weird if you were here with the other guys".

"I-I don't know if I can be in the room with the other girls. I'm a maid remember the society for them is different between you and I". Yuu spoke, but then Naruto flicked her in the forehead.

"Yuu-chan you're being a baka, the girls are friends with you. I doubt either one of them cares you're a maid. Hell, you were able to make me fall for you first, I think it qualifies you". Naruto brought her into a hug and kissed her. Yuu liked the feel of lips and smiled, he always makes her feel better about herself.

"Thank you Naruto-kun". She hugged him and she skipped off to the girl's room.

Then the boys came back, "Yo Arima-kun!" One of the guys called out.

"Please just Naruto is fine". Naruto replied.

"We want to thank you for this opportunity! The place is really nice! For the food! Then the hot springs!" Then the three boys had a light shine in their eyes, "Then there is "That". They all smirked.

Naruto exactly knew what they mean, "No, you're not going to peak on them". Naruto put his foot down.

"Naruto-san! This is the time to peek! On the lovely ladies!" The other spoke.

Nezu was upset, "Then why would you invite us! It's a hot spring! It is made for us to peek".

Naruto sighed, "Yeah don't try it". Naruto left to change and go to the hot springs.

Naruto made his way towards the male's hot springs and looked at the signs. He made sure they weren't switched or anything. He made sure it was the males and went inside. Naruto went into the shower and then take a dip into the water. He let a sigh out and he heard the doors open. He then turned his head, but he quickly hid. He then heard, "Darn it! I thought Naruto-kun would have been in here!" Shuri complained.

"I wow Shuri who knew you were the pervert. Trying to bathe with Naruto". Seika smirked, "Wait… isn't he your half brother too?"

Shuri shrugged her shoulders, "I could care less if we're partially related by blood. My family kicked me out, he is the only family I have left. Besides, I don't mind taking a swing at him". Shuri have a devilish look on her face.

"So you have a brother complex!" Seika, Ayano, and Erika were shocked.

"Think what you want about me, but you wouldn't understand our lives. Also your flat chest couldn't even please Naruto-kun. Think of the other girls he has been around; they all have bigger boobies than you do". Shuri giggled.

"Naruto-kun likes big chests?" Rossweisse looks at her chest quite happy with herself.

"Well we got nothing to fear". Rias and Akeno chuckled as Seika and Erika both dropped their heads in shame.

Seika looked at Ayano, "Traitor!"

Ayano felt alone, "Don't worry Ayano you can join the big booby club". Shuri placed her hand on her shoulder.

Charlotte just giggled, Sylvia sighed, "How indecent!" Yuu-chan just smiled and giggled.

Naruto was currently in the water hidden in the smoke. He didn't want to be labeled a pervert, "Well for the moment I think I'll replace the signs again. Make sure the boys don't get in here. I'll try to get Naruto in here". Shuri giggled evilly and Naruto had shivers run down his back.

Naruto went to try to hop over the wall, but then an arm reached up and yanked him down. He looked up to find Shuri grinning like a mad man… madwoman? Naruto smiled, "Hey Nee-chan. Sup… I-I was just leaving".

"Oh please stay a while!" Shuri giggled as the other girls were shocked.

"Shuri I can't believe your plan worked. Now Naruto is in the bath… which reminds me… what were you planning on doing to him?" Rias spoke.

Shuri put her finger on her lip, "I don't know, maybe we ought to have fun with him!" Since Naruto was still on the ground Shuri went on all fours and crawled up to him. She sat on his stomach and licked her fingers, "You know what type of fun I'm talking about~".

"W-Wait! He is your little brother! What do you think you're doing!" Seika ran over to stop Shuri.

"Oh, little miss titless wants to stop me. Naruto-kun do you like big boobies or small boobies?" Shuri looked at him as she removed her towel.

Naruto began blushing and moved his hands to his face, "FIRST OF STOP IT! SECOND WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE SIGNS!"

Shuri smiled, "To prevent the other guys from coming in. Besides, I already placed a magical barrier. It prevents anyone from getting out… or in".

Yuu walked over, "Shuri-san! Get your grubby hands off! Naruto-kun is mine!" She pushed her off, but Yuu slipped on some water.

Naruto saw her slip as he quickly shot up and caught her in his arms. Yuu blushed, "Thank you Naruto-kun". She smiled.  
"Yuu your towel". Naruto held her towel up as he looked away blushing.

Charlotte came walking up and grabbed Naruto's arm, "Common let's get into the water!" She threw her towel off and got into the water with Naruto. Naruto found himself in the water with a bunch of girls. The only one who wasn't trying to get close to him was Erika. It wasn't a shock that Ayano was trying to get close to Naruto. Even Seika was berating everyone for dragging Naruto into this.

Naruto just thanked that they weren't mad at him. He would been given a beating to an inch of his life. Naruto was able to slip away thanks to Sylvia. She still had a towel wrapped around herself. She had a blush on her face, "I-I can't call you the pervert because Shuri did this. I-I figured you could use a break from them".

Naruto let a sigh out, "Thanks Sylvia, you're a good friend. I didn't want to be labeled a pervert, also those guys are going to try to peek on you guys. Thankfully, Shuri put a barrier up so I think you guys are fine".

Sylvia smile but she found herself staring into Naruto's eyes. She wondered if he had any feelings for her. She felt her heart beating against her chest, "Sylvia? You okay?" Naruto brought his face closer to hers.

"I-I'm fine!" Sylvia blushed.

"What are you two doing over here!?" Shuri came walking over annoyed, "Sylvia! You trying to steal my Naru-chan away from me! The only woman he needs in his life is me! I plan on giving every ounce of my being to him! I won't let anyone else do it!" Shuri argued.

"Wait a second Shuri, Naruto-kun if not your boyfriend! I don't care if you are his sister. Naruto-kun's first time is going to be with me! No one else!" Yuu stated clearly and aggressively. Naruto blushed at this as everyone watched shocked, "Naruto-kun asked me out first, fell in love with me first! He belongs to me! I belong to him!" Yuu yelled for all to hear. Everyone knew already.

Shuri smiled, "Then what about the government policy on him? He is allowed to have more than one lover!"

"N-Naruto-kun and I are taking it slow! So far, he has only gone out with Charlotte! I'm okay with that because she doesn't cling to him all the time!" Yuu shouted.

Naruto at this point had to say something. He got out of Shuri's grasp, "Nee-chan if you really want a relationship, we need to do it legitimately. As of right now to me you're my Nee-chan, you need to understand and respect Yuu-chan's decisions. Right now she slowly allowing others to be with me, if they have those same feelings. You can't continuously throw yourself at me in hopes for me to fall in love with you. That's now how loves works, it takes time, patience, and dedication".

Yuu smiled as she hugged Naruto, "Thank you, I wasn't too sure how to word that".

"Yeah, but do you understand Nee-chan? I-I want to take things slow; I don't mind that you guys have feelings for me. You need to take into consideration on how I feel about the situation. How Yuu-chan feels about it, the situation I'm in is a weird one. Not many people would be in, but you need to understand that something like this is rare". Naruto smiled as he wrapped the towel around Shuri.

Seika and Ayano watched this with blushes on their faces. Naruto wasn't any other normal male, he could control his urges, he knew from right and wrong. He didn't think with his second head, but with his main one. He didn't look at girls like tools, he looked at them and others as equals. He took into consideration of how others feel. Naruto was certainly one in a million. They all knew this because of what Yuu told them beforehand.

"You were right Yuu Naruto is different from the other males. He doesn't want to lust or peek at us". Seika looked at Naruto confused, "To think that some actually had restraint it would be a better world".

Naruto looked at them weirdly, "I mean I just know how to control myself; idiots overreact to things like this. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't been kicked out yet".

"Well, I think we all know why your still welcomed here". Rias smirked as everyone looked at Yuu.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yuu-chan… you didn't… you asked them to get me in the same bath as you guys!"

Yuu blushed, "Well I mean… I know I didn't mind… as you can see everyone else didn't mind. Erika went along with it. Everyone wanted you to join".  
"I-I mean we need to watch over you Naruto-kun you always find yourself into trouble". Rossweisse announced, "We need to watch over you because you can be really hopeless by yourself".

"Thanks". Naruto sighed as Akeno scooted to his side.

"Well isn't this fun, hey maybe we should all have some fun~!" Akeno smiled.

"I'm all for it!" Shuri raised her hand.

Naruto was done, "Okay I'm done here". Naruto slipped from Akeno's grasp and jumped into the changing room. He grabbed his robe ran out eh door and punched the barrier put up by Shuri.

"Phooey no fun". Shuri complained.

"That's Naruto for you". Rias sighed.

Yuu smiled, "Well at least we got to have him in here for a little while".

"You guys are so indecent". Sylvia stated.

"Oh? What a hypocrite! You didn't argue against Naruto joining us!" Charlotte said cheeky tone.

"I-It's because I!" Sylvia began blushing.

"You lost miss swordsmen!" Seika smirked.

Ayano began to laugh as so did Yuu. Soon the girls broke out in laughter. While Naruto was outside, he turned around and heard screaming. Naruto facepalmed as he heard a bunch of thrashing. Soon Nezu came pulling his two buddies with him half dead. They both had their towels on and Nezu crawled up to Naruto, "M-Mission failed! Bravo 6 failed!" Nezu clocked out as he passes out with swirls in his eyes. Naruto saw the other two have bruises, bloodied noses, arrow, and words the said baka, hentai, and pervert. Naruto sighed as he dragged the three back to their rooms.

Soon after they all got together to eat dinner. After dinner, they had a ping pong ball tournament with Sylvia and Naruto being the last two competitors. Naruto and Sylvia did have a heated match as the two swiftly hit the ball back and forth. Sadly for Sylvia Naruto ended up getting the last hit in and wins. However, the ping pong ball was stuck in her robe. Which she blushed but didn't make much about it. She did destroy the ping pong ball; she didn't need anyone wanting to treasure it much to some of the guy's dismay. Next, they all did Karaoke together with Naruto singing some of his favorite anime songs. Surprisingly Sylvia and Charlotte were into, Rias was being a fangirl about it. It was a new experience for everyone learning about their favorite songs were.

Later there was more food and some drinking as well, they went to shops and bought trinkets. Overall everyone had a good time. Just like that it was nighttime, and the guys went to sleep quickly, but Naruto was the only one wide awake. He was currently thinking about what was next on the list. Then his mind wandered over to Yuu, he was hoping that she was enjoying herself.

Currently, the girls were talking about one guy that was on their mind, "What do you guys think about Naruto-kun… I would like an idea". Yuu spoke looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean about Naruto?" Sylvia asked.

"I want to know… I want to know who likes him… as a maid, I wish I had more power in say but even Naruto and Arima-sama don't have enough power to say not to the government. Yet, they want him to have a large family. So, I want to know how likes him". Yuu kept staring at the ceiling.

"Well I know I like him! We've been friends since we were kids!" Rias chirped happily.

"I wouldn't mind either… he has been helping me during the darkest moments. Especially after Teppei passed, him being there. Is helping me stay happy and focused, to think that I would end of loving him". Akeno smiled.

"He ended my family's long feud… even now to think of him that way". Seika said with a blush on her face, "I am grateful for that".

"He saved me and you girls know he did it". Ayano blushed.

"He is a caring boy, Jiji-chan and Obaa-chan want me to be in a relationship with him. Even with him declining me, I yet have a desire to be near him". Rossweisse smiled.

"He did the same for me, I respect him as a swordsman. I also respect him as a man". Sylvia smiled.

"Naruto-kun is my little brother, Nee-chan or not, he is going to be with me too!" Shuri stammered.

"You're so perverted! Your talking about having kids with your own brother!" Seika argued.

"Your just jealous that I have larger breasts than you do! You and Erika are the ones with small ta tas!" Shuri smirked, "Besides he is the only family to accept me. I don't want to let him go". Shuri placed her hands on her heart.

Charlotte smiled, "Naruto has a certain charm about him. It allows everyone to be drawn to him, he is so kind and caring. He also expressed his feelings without thinking, because he knows its true. He follows what his heart thinks, I know how mine feels". Charlotte could only dream about marrying the man she loves.

Yuu heard their voices and smiled, "Well seems I can't keep Naruto-kun to myself. I'm assuming its inevitable that he will have a harem".

"Harem? That's putting it bluntly". Sylvia spoke quickly.

Yuu shook her head, "It's true Sylvia it's nothing we can do about it. You can say it isn't or is, no matter what way you put it. Naruto is going to have a harem, besides forcing him to choose one of us. Would have already been difficult, but again it's not fair to throw this at him".

Rias smiled, "You don't give yourself enough of credit Yuu-chan. You were able to steal Naruto's heart faster than I was able to".

"Thanks, Rias". Yuu had a smile on her face and she began to blush thinking about a wedding between her and Naruto.

* * *

**Next Day **

Naruto was making his way to school on his own. Yuu had other matters to attend to for Isshin, which was a rare occasion, but her help was needed. Naruto saw Charlotte walking by herself, he slowly crept his way up behind her. He placed his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" Naruto said in a deep voice.

"Hmmm let me guess Naruto-kun!" Charlotte giggled as Naruto removed his hands and she turned around.

"Let me guess is it because I'm your destined one, I remember you saying that once". Naruto smirked.

"I don't know maybe". Charlotte stuck her tongue out.

Just then the windows of the school were broken into. Naruto saw the butler that Charlotte has by her side, "I was informed, everyone time I lost sight of Milady. She is always with you!" The butler sent Naruto a death glare as a gleaming shine off his glasses, "In order to protect her from noxious insect like you, I, Alf, am prepared to put my life on the line!"

Charlotte was upset at the name-calling towards Naruto, "Noxious insect! That's too far!" Charlotte displayed her displeasure, "I like Naruto-kun!"  
"W-What! YOU LIKE HIM!" Alfred shouted as his body began to shake stiffly.

"Mmmm! I do!" Charlotte stated clearly.

"Milady! Please don't say things that will cause misunderstandings!" Alfred tried to ignore what she just said.

"There is no misunderstanding! If I like Naruto-kun! I like him right Naruto-kun?" Charlotte grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"Well I mean I can't force you to like anyone, so if you like me. I'm okay with it". Naruto had a small blush on his face.

"NOOOOOO! I can't let you take advantage of her pure heart!" Alfred screamed making everything overdramatic.

"Hey that's offensive never in a million years would I take advantage of Charlotte. I like her too she is a nice girl and really sweet". Naruto argued.

"Nooooo! I won't let you take advantage of her you stray dog!" Alfred began to charge at Naruto.

Naruto fell into his fighting stance, luckily, he has been keeping up on his own training. The two slammed their forearms into one another. Alfred and Naruto began to exchange blows with Naruto being able to outpace Alfred in pure speed. Of course, Naruto held back a bit since he didn't want to hurt him, "Naruto-kun! Alfred-san stop it!" Charlotte yelled.

Naruto stopped and simply dodged Alfred's last attack. He went straight into the wall. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "You said stop so I did".

Charlotte sighed, "Common he will be out for a while let's get out of here". The two began to trot off as Alfred was passed out on the ground since he went face first.

* * *

**Gardens **

Naruto looked down, "Charlotte you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I-I kinda twisted my ankle when we began to run off". Charlotte chuckled.

"Common I'll take you to the infirmary". Naruto picked her up bridal style.

Once they were inside Naruto wrapped her ankle and up and did what healing he could for her ankle, "Thank you Naruto-kun". She smiled placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. Just then Naruto and Charlotte looked outside to see a bunch of rose petals falling.

The two ran out to the porch of the school. Naruto saw a man in a blimp and jumped out. He had a parachute on as he pulled it and spotted the two there. Naruto saw what he was wearing, he had a nice white suit, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he had orange-tinted glasses. He soon landed on the porch and smiled. Sylvia along with the other girls in the group were there. Naruto spoke up, "Hartmann Bezelheim, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh, so Isshin-sama's heir does know who I am". He gave a slight bow.

"Naruto-kun you know him?" Charlotte said shocked.

"Well yeah, he is a successful businessman one of the chief traders with Jiji-san's company". Naruto mentioned.

"Well, not just that I'm also Charlotte's fiancé". He said with a smile.

When Naruto heard those words out of his mouth Naruto's facial expression changed dramatically.

* * *

**End of the Day **

Hartman left kissing Charlotte's hand since he had a meeting with Isshin. Naruto saw the look on Charlotte's face, she didn't care for him at all. She had no feelings whatsoever; Naruto knows that she is a princess to her country. That means that she was most likely put into this as an arranged marriage. Naruto tightened his fist, "Charlotte".

Charlotte turned to him and smiled, "Yeah Naruto-kun?" She had a smile plastered on her face.

However, Naruto knew how fake the smile was. He walked over and pulled Charlotte in for a hug, "I'm going to do what I can to get you out of this marriage". He gently pulled away, "Since I have some time and we can talk about this during dinner. How about you and I go to Arima Hills for dinner".

Yuu and Seika saw what Naruto was trying to do, so they both left the two alone. Yuu smiled, "We'll remember our Wives' pact".

"Yes, yes I know when one is in trouble, we allow Naruto-kun to help them any way he can. If need be, we can step in too". Seika smiled.

* * *

**Arima Hills **

Naruto was at the front desk setting up the date. He saw that Hartman and his secretary arrive in. Naruto and Hartman had a light chat, but that was about it. Naruto saw the woman as she had a smile on it. Left to finish the reservation at the front desk, Naruto didn't like Hartman he had a weird aura around him.

* * *

**Later **

Naruto making his way to the suit where Charlotte was. He was in the building as he received a text. He just texted Charlotte a moment ago, Naruto told her to meet him at the lobby. Naruto didn't know where she was. He looked at the text and it said, 'Successor of a pretentious millionaire. We have taken your parents and your brother. We shall now take your lovers'. This cause Naruto's eyes to widen as the text was anonymous.

* * *

**With Charlotte **

She was sitting in the suit waiting for Naruto, she saw the door open. However, it was Yuu who came walking in, "Hmm? What's going on I thought Naruto-kun was supposed to be here?" Yuu asked confused.

"I'm here to meet him on a date". Charlotte said confused.

"I know you are… but I thought you were meeting him at the lobby?" Yuu said confused, just then the lights in the building were shut down. This shocked Yuu and Charlotte.

Then three men with machine guns came through the door. Before Yuu could react, a gun was pointed at Charlotte's head. Yuu had to stand down, they were both tied up so they couldn't do anything.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was given a phone call from one of the maids back at their home, "Elizabeth status report? What is going on at the Arima Hills?" Naruto looked around and quickly ran out the doors before the place went into lockdown. Naruto knew it be better to retreat for now and regroup back at the house. Naruto casted his magic and shot off towards the house.

Once he arrived, he was given another status report, "The entire facility is on lockdown, we can't get into their systems. Yuu isn't here to help out, she is one of our main hackers".

"Don't worry I can get this done; I've done things like this". Naruto sat down at the computer and began to type away. He began to decode the viruses to scan what type of viruses they were. What most people do it place a virus and put a wall to protect it. What a lot of people don't do is analyze the virus first then begin to break it down. Naruto was breaking down the virus and was able to figure out what it was. Then he began to create an anti-virus for the virus. Then another virus to eat away at their firewall. Before Naruto finished, he then entered a new virus for the anti-virus and the virus he was going to use. The virus Naruto made was designed to counter the current virus in the Arima Hills security system. Naruto made another virus that allows him to protect his current virus itself. It was to defend his current virus from others. It was to scan and decode attacking viruses and defend itself. If they were to gain control of his virus, he programmed his main virus to only be defeated by a security code. His security code can be only deactivated via magic, the virus creates a new code every ten seconds before a new password must be entered in. The virus cycles through every type of passwords that include one to twenty words and numbers. The password is made up of all twenty-six letters and numbers one through nine. The possible order is all different. For the calculations, there are a total of 46,800 different passwords that can be used to deactivate the virus. The virus is also anti-magic proof too, only the caster can remove the virus or deactivate it. The numbers can be cycled over again, there is an unlimited amount of time the passwords can be reused. Even if the person could luckily get the password, then they have to go through a magic checkpoint. If their magic matches up with the caster for some unknown reason. It will then deactivate.

Naruto created this virus during one of his missions to take down a secret organization Japan. He did it to deactivate their nuclear devices that were created. Their nuclear weapons were able to disguise themselves as other nation's nuclear warheads. Naruto finished the hack and set it in place, "Alright I'm going, I'm going to save everyone. I'm going to find out who killed my family! If they even think of hurting Yuu-chan or Charlotte-chan! **I'll make them live to regret that they were ever EVEN BORN!** Naruto's voice sounded almost murderous, Naruto earlier has requested a motorcycle to ride from his Jiji-san.

Waiting outside was a red motorcycle. Naruto slipped on a black bike suit; he attacked his katana to his back. He had his personal gun in his holster, he also made sure to have his gun license on him. As well as his license to kill. Naruto put his helmet on that resembled a fox, but he saw Sylvia, "Let me come help too, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it. I'll tell you everything that I know, including a possible underground nuclear facility".

"Tell me everything". Naruto says as Sylvia quickly changes into her biker outfit, "I already alerted Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, and Shuri. They can use magic and help us".

**A/N: That's it! Now the reason I didn't have Yuu start using her magic, is mainly because Charlotte. She can't use magic that well, so she is kinda defenseless and Yuu obviously can't move. If there are question or concerns let me know! Titanfall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	6. Just an Average Day Pt 2

Just an Average Day Pt. 2

**Idk why, but I just kinda avoided this story for a while. I don't know why…idk I just guess that I keep getting sidetracked and shit. Sorry, but I'll try to keep it regular or update more often. Also, not yet, but along with a friend of mine. We're going to be trying to do a What-if YouTube channel. It called Sekiryu Entertainment; I hope once my friend can get things figured out. We can start trying to get this channel on its feet. I hope that everyone will be patient if you decide to subscribe. Also, I want to give my discord serve a try again. Friend me with TitanFall007#6430 I will send you the link to join my discord channel!**

* * *

**Last Chapter **

Once he arrived, he was given another status report, "The entire facility is on lockdown, we can't get into their systems. Yuu isn't here to help out, she is one of our main hackers".

"Don't worry I can get this done; I've done things like this". Naruto sat down at the computer and began to type away. He began to decode the viruses to scan what type of viruses they were. What most people do it place a virus and put a wall to protect it. What a lot of people don't do is analyze the virus first then begin to break it down. Naruto was breaking down the virus and was able to figure out what it was. Then he began to create an anti-virus for the virus. Then another virus to eat away at their firewall. Before Naruto finished, he then entered a new virus for the anti-virus and the virus he was going to use. The virus Naruto made was designed to counter the current virus in the Arima Hills security system. Naruto made another virus that allows him to protect his current virus itself. It was to defend his current virus from others. It was to scan and decode attacking viruses and defend itself. If they were to gain control of his virus, he programmed his main virus to only be defeated by a security code. His security code can be only deactivated via magic, the virus creates a new code every ten seconds before a new password must be entered in. The virus cycles through every type of passwords that include one to twenty words and numbers. There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet and then nine numbers that can be used in any order. One through nine can be used, but their orders are all different. For the calculations, there are a total of 46,800 different passwords that can be used to deactivate the virus. The virus is also anti-magic proof too, only the caster can remove the virus or deactivate it. The numbers can be cycled over again, there is an unlimited amount of time the passwords can be reused. Even if the person could luckily get the password, then they have to go through a magic checkpoint. If their magic matches up with the caster for some unknown reason. It will then deactivate.

Naruto created this virus during one of his missions to take down a secret organization in Japan. He did it to deactivate their nuclear devices that were created. Their nuclear weapons were able to disguise themselves as other nation's nuclear warheads. Naruto finished the hack and set it in place, "Alright I'm going, I'm going to save everyone. I'm going to find out who killed my family! If they even think of hurting Yuu-chan or Charlotte-chan! I'll make them live to regret that they were ever EVEN BORN! Naruto's voice sounded almost murderous, Naruto has requested a bike from his Jiji-san.

Waiting outside was a red motorcycle. Naruto slipped on a black bike suit; he attacked his katana to his back. He had his personal gun in his holster, he also made sure to have his gun license on him. As well as his license to kill. Naruto put his helmet on that resembled a fox, but he saw Sylvia, "Let me come help too, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it. I'll tell you everything that I know, including a possible underground nuclear facility".

"Tell me everything". Naruto says as Sylvi quickly changes into her biker outfit, "I already alerted Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, and Shuri. They can use magic and help us".

* * *

**Now **

Naruto and Sylvi quickly hopped on the bike and Naruto zoomed off racing to get to Arima Hills. Naruto and Sylvi got onto the main highway as people on a motorcycle came speeding up to them. Naruto growled, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" Naruto slowed down suddenly at the same speed the others were going. Before they could react, "Sylvi Drive!" Naruto quickly bent his back, backward and put his hand on the seat. He quickly pushed off landing on the guy's bike to their left. Naruto quickly kicked him off, he quickly took control of that bike and slammed it into the guy to Naruto's right. Naruto took that guy out by knocking him off. Naruto was holding onto two of the bikes. He quickly jumped off of them knocking them both into one another causing them to fall and slide on the ground. Which the guy in the back failed at dodging the two bikes that Naruto knocked down. He ran into them causing an explosion.

Naruto landed back on their bike as Sylvi drove faster, "Troublesome… let's keep going".

* * *

**Play the Song Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Crutch **

Sylvi and Naruto both soon made it into Arima Hills. Naruto had his phone him with his anti-virus only allowing him to control the building. Naruto and Sylvi quickly entered; they both had their swords in hand. Naruto and Sylvi took their respected swords and whacked whoever was in their way. Naruto and Sylvi made it to the main floors as they took on incoming fire, "Stay here, you go find another way through". Naruto ran out as they began to fire their guns at him.

Sylvi watched in amazement as Naruto elegantly dodged each bullet. The scene seemed to slow for a second as Naruto dodged their rain of lead. Naruto cast flight to his feet as he took off into the air. Naruto was flying around their bullets; he took a few scratches to his face. He took his sword Kurikara and swung at the incoming bullets. Time quickly went back to normal as Naruto swung Kurikara at blinding speeds cutting the bullets coming at him. Naruto flew up to where they were with the bullets. Her quickly swung his sword cutting their guns in half, he used the blunt end to knock them out col. Once Naruto began to go through the entire army with ease knocking them all out. He easily ducked, dodged, jumped, and parried their bullets. He did it with skill and elegance without even trying. His training he has been doing over the years were paying off as he outclassed every soldier in the Arima Hills.

While Naruto was outside, he saw a play thanks to Seika, Rias, and Akeno. They were able to get a distraction to make sure that people who were not involved were worried. They served as a distraction, while Naruto did what he had to.

Naruto began to run even faster as he ran towards the top. Naruto learned through the speakers that their main target was his grandfather. His Grandfather was the main target as Charlotte and Yuu would not be really harmed. It was a good thing; Naruto flew straight to the top. He flew out a window and went to the top cutting the window open. He got to the top and so did Sylvi at the same time, "Jiji-san are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am fine and unharmed. However, I cannot say the same thing for Hartman". Isshin looked at Naruto.

"I see, Sylvi, stay with Jiji-san and Vincent-san. I'm going to make sure Yuu-chan and Charlotte are alright". Naruto shot off from the scene to make sure that they were safe. Naruto ran through the halls, "Charlotte! Yuu-chan! Where are you!" Naruto through the halls shouting for their names. Naruto quickly checks the camera footage, the then received a message from his virus. It was a signal for bombs that were detected. Naruto quickly hacked the bombs wirelessly deactivating them with ease, "These people are shit at their job".

"Naruto!? Naruto!" Charlotte shouted out.

"Naruto-sama! We're in here!" Yuu shouted hoping for Naruto to hear them.

Soon Naruto burst into their room, he quickly swung his sword cutting their ropes off. He soon brought the two into a hug holding them close, "Thank Kami your both alright, I'm glad you're all safe. Naruto kissed Yuu on her lips as Charlotte frowned but smiled.

Naruto felt his heart hurt thinking that Charlotte and Yuu could have been taking from him. Naruto looked at Yuu, "Yuu understand that I love you a lot. However, I can't deny the way my heart is feeling". Naruto got the nod from Yuu as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I know Naruto, even if it wasn't long, I enjoyed having you to my self Naruto-kun". Yuu kissed and held Naruto for a bit.

Naruto slowly parted his lips from Yuu. Naruto looked at Charlotte, "Charlotte I don't want you to marry Hartman. I don't care who he is or what he does for your country. I love you Charlotte; you've been such a great friend. I really care about you, I don't want you to be married off to some random guy". Naruto moved his face close to Charlotte's face and kissed her. Charlotte found her lips being captured from Naruto's. She quickly wrapped her arms around his back with her hands working up to the back of his head. She kept him close kissing him not wanting to let him go.

Once they parted for air Charlotte had a blush, "I-I love you too… Naruto-kun…if you love me, then I will do everything I can. To make sure we're together". Charlotte kissed Naruto once again capturing his lips for a few minutes before they parted.

"O-Oh! Naruto! That man! The man who tied us up said he planted a bomb in Arima Hills!" Charlotte said worriedly.

Naruto chuckled, "Got that already taken care of". Naruto held his phone up showing that the bombs detected were deactivated, "The virus I programmed can only be controlled by me and me only. I can also control it where it is airborne and hijack Wi-Fi signals, Bluetooth, cellphones, laptops, and various other equipment that even use military-grade firewalls".

Yuu giggled, "You think of everything my dear Naruto-kun". Yuu kissed Naruto on his lips holding him close. She gently stuck her tongue inside of Naruto's mouth.

Once they parted Naruto smiled slyly, "Wow Yuu-chan so bold, is it because of the others".

Yuu nodded, "If Naruto is going to have more than one girlfriend and wife. Everyone will know who the dominant one it!" Yuu declared looking at Charlotte.

"I don't care! As long as I am with Naruto-kun I don't care!" Charlotte grabbed Naruto's arm holding it close.

Once the big disaster was settled the SPS squad came in and removed the bombs. Naruto and everyone were downstairs ready to finally leave. So that this hell could be over, and everyone could return to their normal lives. Everyone was going to head back to Naruto's house, but Charlotte. Her parents want her at her house, Naruto didn't want her to leave, "Charlotte you should know… Hartman… has been supposedly killed". Sylvia told Charlotte as she had hopes in her eyes.

Naruto didn't know if it was true, but his body wasn't there. Naruto wishes he could have seen his dead body. Soon Charlotte's personal van came by and picked her up, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Naruto-kun, everyone I hope you all have a good night". Charlotte quickly gave Naruto a kiss on his lips. As they drove off in her white limo, and Seika was shocked.

"N-No way! Why are you two?" Seika was confused.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well Yuu-chan is alright with me now. She said I could".  
"YEAH!" Rias, Akeno, and Shuri quickly hugged Naruto pushing their breasts into his face.

Seika could only blush and puff her cheeks out. Yuu frowned, "YOU THREE BETTER REMEMBER WHO THE DOMINANT ONE IS!" Yuu quickly pushed them off Naruto with a cold stare coming off her. Which sent chills down the other girl's back.

Naruto chuckled, "Y-Yeah we can all start dating, I hope that Charlotte's parents would be willing to allow me to date her too".

Seika had her hands together and she twitched her body left and right, "N-Naruto-kun… do you". Seika looked up at Naruto while blushing.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head walking over. He had a smile on his face, "Seika… we've been through a lot together. We've known another for a while we've gotten along together well. I can't say no to you". Naruto hugged her closer as she quickly went up on her tippy toes closing the gap between them. She pressed her lips against his, Naruto accepted her feelings, "I love you too Seika".

"I love you". Seika held her arms around Naruto not wanting to let go.

Rossweisse, Rias, Akeno, and Shuri all puffed their cheeks out, "What they get to confess, and we don't!" Rias, Akeno, and Shuri said annoyed.

"We already know you love him! You just want another excuse to kiss him!" Yuu added with a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

Rossweisse smiled as she decided she could wait for later. Naruto looked at Sylvi, "Sylvi you've helped me through a lot too. We've only been friends because we understood one another through our swords. I've never said anything because I've always known you had an interest in me. The times we clashed sword I've known".

"You talk too much". Sylvia grabbed his collar pressing her lips into his. She held it and soon broke the kiss gently, "I can't wait my dear fiancé". Sylvia smiled happily with the arrangement; Naruto was a man she could love. She knew he loved her for whom she was, not for a stupid marriage proposal.

Naruto looked over to see Rossweisse nervously standing on the side, "Uhh Ross-chan? You alright? Don't you have anything? Jiji-san and Obaa-chan I know were trying to set us up. I know your still my teacher and everything".

Rossweisse blushed walking over, "S-Screw the rules, but I definitely don't mind waiting though. As I can see the others have taken a very strong liking towards you. I can't help but say I love you too. Though I'm willing to wait on a family". Rossweisse places a peck on Naruto's lips, Naruto was accepting of her answer.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head looking at the girls, "W-well to think that we would all come out this soon about this". Naruto smiled giving them a smirk.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* The sounds came from Isshin, Vincent, and Gondul, "Well it seems you have the women now Naruto-kun. Quite a harem you have here". Isshin smirked chuckling at Naruto. The girls all blushed as Naruto rubbed the back of his head not wanting to say anything.

"Wait what about that sweet Ayano girl?" Gondul asked.

Seika added, "Oh she still totally loves Naruto. She just wasn't in this one, good thing at that. She is still really only a civilian". Seika added, "Also my one of my best friends".

Naruto smiled looking at the group, "Well the Japanese government wanted me to have multiple wives, to begin with. Seems I don't have to worry about that now". Naruto began to chuckle as Isshin smirked, _"If only I could have gotten that lucky"._

* * *

**Later That Night **

Naruto was sitting in the family room at his house with Isshin and Vincent, "So, you're telling me that Hartman… lied to use and tricked us. He has now abducted Charlotte". Naruto had his hands folded under his chin.

"Yes". Isshin nodded his head.

"Because she is taken back to Hazelrink we are not allowed to interfere. If Hartman is still alive which means his engagement is still active as well. Which means you can't act on your". Vincent was cut off.

"Don't tell me what to do". Naruto shot up from his seat and pulled Kurikara from his storage dimension, "I'm going in regardless, I'm going to make sure Hartman pays… pays for taking Charlotte". Naruto stormed off, but before he could leave Yuu grabbed him.

"Naruto you can't! There could be an international dispute! Could lead to war! You can't go on your own this time! I beg you! I don't want to see you hurt or die! I know you have special abilities, but still! I-I don't want to see you die!" Yuu said pushing her face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto quickly hugged her and smiled slowly pulling away, "Is there any way I could possibly be able to stop them?" Naruto asked with a serious tone.

"No, if it was you". Vincent was again cut off.

Naruto then quickly jumped into the air wearing his Anbu Black ops gear. He was wearing a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows. While not on duty as an Anbu, he wore a similar outfit with segmented gauntlets and bandages over his calves. His fox mask that had red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth, "Then they won't know it's Naruto Arima who've stopped them. If I am anything, I'm Kitsune… I'm here at Sylvia Van Hossen-sama's orders".

Sylvia smiled, "Kitsune I order you to rescue Charlotte Hazelrink, I don't care what you have to do. Save her and do anything to save her".

"As you wish Hossen-sama". Then Naruto vanished from sight stunning everyone.

Isshin smiled, "That smart going undercover of his agent name. Granted he still works for the Japanese government, but his name won't be revealed. If this is kept quiet, no one will know it was him". Isshin smiled, "That boy".

Naruto was on his bike the Arima funds bought, Naruto had a Dodge Tomahawk features 8.3 liters, V-10 SRT 10 Dodge Viper engine. It can produce a maximum power of 500 HP. Unlike other superbikes, Dodge Tomahawk has four wheels – two front wheels and two rear wheels. Surprisingly, Tomahawk could cross 0 to 60 miles in just 1.5 seconds. 8.3-liter, V-10 SRT 10 Dodge Viper engine, 2-speed manual transmission, Maximum power: 500 hp 5600 rpm, Maximum Torque: 712 Nm 4200 rpm, top speed: 420 miles per hour, 0 to 60 miles: 2.5 seconds, ear brakes: Dual 508 mm 16 piston discs, and front brakes: single 508 mm 8 piston discs. This was the money that the Arima funds couple have produced for Naruto. Only Naruto can drive it as it needs his fingerprints to turn it on and voice recognition. Naruto can push the motorcycle further casting simple speed enhances to the engine. Helping it handle up to over 500 mph with little issue. Naruto sped off ready to save Charlotte from Hartman, hopefully, bring her back to him where she can be happy. Soon Naruto received an email from the British Parliament.

It was about a half an hour into Naruto's chase, that he saw the train in the distance. It wasn't able to get very far with their speed. While driving Naruto summoned the extra gas canister he had prepared in advance in his storage. He quickly summoned it refueled and hit the gas once he was done. He sped towards the train as fast as he could. Soon Naruto caught up seeing the train, he closed his eyes while driving to sense for people on the train. He sensed guards and Charlotte on the train, _"Naruto-sama we can't do much back home, but since your, there it's your best chance to try to accelerate the train". _

"Thanks for the help Yuu-chan, but I already got that covered. The train doesn't have any type of Wi-Fi settings or anything, they seemed to have learned from last time. However, I'm just going to cut off the front of the train!" Naruto cast flight on his bike as he pulled up behind the train. He jumped onto the top and sped towards the front of the train. Once he arrived at the top, he activates a parachute on his bike which shot it off. Naruto activates a magnet spell to help his feet stick. Naruto proceeded to walk to the front of the train, he summoned Kurikara to his hand. His hand sent magic to the blade which began to sprout flames and he enhanced the flames with wind. With one swing Naruto cut the coupling on the train as the engine continued the rest of the train began to slow.

Naruto jumped into the train and began to search around; he saw guard shooting at him. He easily parried their bullets and dodged them with ease. Naruto ducked and dodged, then he even caught a bullet between his fingers and flung it back into the barrel of the gun. He caused it to explode in the guy's hand. Naruto used the blunt end of his blade and took them out with ease. Soon he ran faster at blinding speeds faster than the eye could see. Then an explosion went off as he quickly jumped out the window and cast flight on himself. He flew towards one of the side doors and opened it. He quickly found Charlotte right there as she looked at the person in front of him. Naruto spoke disguising my voice, "I'd never forgotten, but I'm here to save you. My contractor wanted me to save you". Naruto pulled her close to him with his sword out, "I've done digging on you Josephine. However, what your doing is wrong. Put the gun down, if you surrender peacefully, I'll make sure your free of any charges. I can see that you yearn for the attention of Hartman, but he denies your feelings and continues to go after Charlotte. Leave him… I'll make sure your given proper love. I know we hardly know one another, but I can certainly treat a rose such as yourself better than he has.

Josephine stuttered with a blush on her face pointing the gun at Naruto and Charlotte. Naruto stated this because Josephine already knew it was Naruto. Josephine knew of Naruto's background why one would ask? Naruto shook his head, "Common don't let Hartman get to you, Josephine…should I say, Agent Neko… I know your working for the British Secret Service. I know you went behind their backs".

Josephine was shocked, "H-How do you know this! H-How do you know this about me!"

Naruto behind his smirked, "Easy… I just received word from the British Parliament… they want you alive or dead. Either or, I, on the other hand, made a proposition. They said if I could apprehend you and decide to take you on as my wife. I can release you from your crimes, the British Parliament and the queen as well. Say we're on good terms after I saved her Majesty herself".

Josephine took a step back then there was a sudden gunshot that rang from the side. Naruto suddenly saw Josephine on the ground with shock in her eyes, "I can't allow you to do that. Killing Charlotte, I need her. Also, you can't be left alive because there would be a scandal". Hartman said without a care in the world. He went to shoot again, Naruto quickly lunged forward in front of his shots. He cut the bullets then cut off Hartman's hand.

He began to scream as blood poured out of hand. Naruto quickly cast a quick spell only to stop the bleeding. Naruto had some anger to dish out. Josephine saw Naruto jump in front of her to save her. She couldn't believe it! She was going to shoot them before… though he offered to save her. Protect her, after she was shot, he saved her again. She looked down in distress, Charlotte ran over to help stop the bleeding, "Don't move it be okay". Charlotte smiled, "Welcome to the family if you accept Naruto's offer. Even if you tried to kill us, I forgive you". Charlotte smiled as Josephine had tears in her eyes. She began to cry in Charlotte's outfit.

Naruto looked back to see that Josephine needed to be healed. Naruto quickly kicked Hartman back to the ground. Naruto took his sword and sliced his hand open. He used his magic to extract the bullet, he let his blood drip on her wound, "Don't worry my blood has healing properties as well as an anesthetic to it. It should help relieve the pain and stop the bleeding". Josephine saw her wound heal up, she was still shocked by how Naruto decided to save her. Naruto radioed the British Parliament in, "I have captured Josephine, she is my custody now. I'll be taking her back with me".

'_Qrrtz' _The radio buzzed in, _"Alright Arima-sama as a show of good faith and goodwill. We leave her in your hands. British Parliament out". _

Naruto held the radio loud enough for her to hear. He looked behind him, "I wasn't joking when I said I'd take you in".

"D-Damn you, I won't be stopped! Not until I embarrass you! Isshin Arima too! I thought I rid of them when I took his family away!" Hartman smiled a bomb went off on the train. He smirked, "Now you will watch as I take everything precious away from you!" Hartman held up the final detonator. Before he could press the button, he couldn't feel his arm anymore. He looked to his right to see blood shooting out of his arm, "N-Nani? NANI!" He screamed in pain as his arm was cut off. Naruto used magic to stop the bleeding but not his pain.

Naruto growled at him, "Y-You took… my parents… Kaa-san… Tou-san… THEN MY OTOUTO!" Naruto threw his mask of glaring at him. Naruto walked up and pointed his blade at his throat.

He smirked, "I had no idea that Isshin's daughter was still alive… I thought Minato took care of her. Oh well, but then she had two sons. I heard she had one after the death, but when I heard she had another? Minato did not tell me that he had a son".

"SHUT UP! I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT MAN! I NEVER WILL BE! HE ISN'T MY FATHER AND NEVER WILL BE! MY ONLY TOU-SAN WAS HARUKA KOBAYASHI!" Naruto whacked him upside the head with the blunt of his sword. Naruto turned around as he sheathed his sword. He had tears in his eyes, he wanted to kill him so badly… so… so badly. He took the lives of his Tou-san… Kaa-san… and his little brother Teppei, "Though… if I were to kill him… I'd be no better than he was when he killed my parents. Besides… as long as they are within my heart… they will continue to live on". Naruto walked over to Charlotte and Josephine and hugged the two. Even if they haven't known each other long, Naruto needed someone to hold… something to hug. Those so happen to be there in front of him, Naruto let his frustrations and rage out. He cried in their arms while they both patted his head and rubbed his back. Honestly, Josephine seeing the Naruto convinces her to change, give her a chance, help make her happy, and then protect her. What could she do? All she could was accept that Hartman wasn't the man for her. Hell, he even tried to kill her. How do you love someone who tries to kill you?

After about five minutes Naruto stopped crying, he wiped his eyes. He stated with the microphone for all to hear. Everyone else was back at his house, waiting to make sure he was alright, "Hartman is defeated, Josephine has switched sides… girls if you're all hearing this. I promise… to protect each and every one of you. It includes Josephine… you were manipulated and used. I'll give you this chance to change and become my wife and lover along with the other girls. Oh, and Akeno…. Jiji-san… Hartman…killed them". Naruto cut the microphone, "Let's leave the rest to the police".

Naruto, Charlotte, and Josephine walked off the train. Naruto summoned his bike through his phone as it came speeding towards them. Once it was here Naruto pushed a button which made a side seat come out. Naruto hopped on with Josephine behind him and Charlotte in the seat, "We aren't far from home". Naruto used magic to pick up Hartman's unconscious body and laid him in front of Naruto. The group drove off with Naruto finally saying, "You're going to pay Hartman… you're going to enjoy the rest of your life behind bars". Naruto might have lost it while he cut his arm off. However, the bastard didn't need to die… as much as Naruto wanted him to die.

* * *

**Back at Naruto's House **

Akeno heard what Naruto said as she frowned and began to cry, "T-That bastard took Teppei-kun…". Akeno looked down at the floor sad. Akeno didn't try to cry too much, "I-I know Naruto isn't Teppei-kun, but he has been there just as much as Teppei as been there. My love will begin with Naruto… through Naruto, I can also love Teppei".

Isshin sat on the couch and Gondul helped Isshin as well, it was still a difficult loss for Isshin. However, he is glad that Naruto was still alive and well. Only Hartman, Josephine, and Charlotte knew Naruto was there. Even if Hartman would say Naruto was interfering with the International matters, Naruto could say that he went to apprehend Josephine as a runaway spy from Britain. He so happens to be there to save Charlotte as well. Charlotte and Josephine could also vouch for Naruto as well.

* * *

**Time Skip Hour Later **

Naruto arrives back at their house with officers waiting for Hartman. They took him away, Naruto walked up to everyone waiting for him. Akeno ran up and hugged Naruto, "Naruto… I want you to know that I still love you. I also still hold my love for Teppei, I know it sounds wrong but I".  
Naruto cut her off kissing her on the lips, "Akeno… I know you still love Teppei. I know you will love me for me. You are also tied to Teppei through me, I would never tell you to stop loving Teppei. I'm just glad you're sticking with me, it feels as if then I'm doing Teppei a favor by loving you for him".

Akeno smiled happily as she back up as Charlotte wrapped her arms around Naruto, "Thank you Naruto! You saved me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pressed her lips against Naruto's holding him close.

Naruto put his forehead to hers, "I'd never let you get hurt, I'd never let anyone else get hurt. You're all too precious to me, I want to make sure you all stay safe".

"NARUTO!" A voice spoke up as Ayano came running from her car with Yuu as well.

"A-Ayano?" Naruto said shocked, "What are you doing here!"

"Yuu filled me in on what's been going on! I heard what happened! You idiot! I was so worried about you! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She shoved her face into his chest while trying to hit him for running in recklessly, "Your too reckless! Heading headfirst into everything!" Ayano pressed her lips against Naruto.

"What!? I knew what I was doing!" Naruto tried to fight back, "I-I came back alive and everything!"

"No Naruto your pretty reckless". Rossweisse added in chuckling.

"When you went headfirst into the raining of bullets at Arima Hill?" Sylvia smirked.

"You continued to run through the halls blocking each bullet with just your sword?" Seika added.  
"You went headfirst into saving Charlotte". Rias added.

"You then almost blew up with Charlotte and Josephine when Hartman tried to blow up the train". Akeno added with a smirk.

"H-How did you see all this?" Naruto asked confused.

"I placed a GSP and camera on Charlotte's clothes while she wasn't looking after the Arima Hill's incident". Yuu added.

Naruto shook his head, "As expected of you Yuu-chan". Naruto rubbed her head receiving a blush from her.

"N-Naruto-sama". Josephine said nervously with a blush on her face, "Charlotte-sama I-I just want to say that I'm sorry. I hope you could". Josephine was cut off.

"You said you were sorry! You even hesitated Josephine! It shows your still a good person! If Naruto was willing to save you and trust you! Then I'm okay with it!" Charlotte smiled putting her arm around Josephine's shoulders.

Naruto walked over, "Josephine… I saw the way how Hartman treated you. I know how you feel, I can tell you followed him because he promised you happiness and love. I bet he didn't give you anything. I know we don't know one another, but I want to promise you that I'll do my best to".

Josephine quickly attached her lips to Naruto; she held it and wiggled her tongue into his. They slowly parted with a line of saliva still connecting the two, "I-I promise Naruto-sama I will always love you. You gave me a second chance, you promised me, love… I accept being yours forever even if you just use me. I just want to make sure you love me, even if it's only for my body!"

Naruto shook his head, "Josephine, you may have a lovely body just like the rest of these girls. However, I don't only just want to love your body, but I want to love everything about you". Naruto brought her into a more passionate kiss, a kiss she felt that she was truly loved. Naruto slowly broke the kiss as he turned to the other girls to speak. Josephine listened to Naruto which made her love him even more, "Not only that, but I also want to have a family one day… that includes little kids running around". Naruto smiled as the other girls blushed at the thought, though it was a thought they didn't mind that much.

Isshin walked up to Naruto and smiled proudly, "Naruto… seeing you grow up even without your family. You've become a splendid young man; you've found friends and people you can trust. You surround yourself with love, you continue to let love fill your heart. Kane-chan, Hakura-kun, and Teppei-kun would be very proud of you Naruto". Isshin brought Naruto into a hug.

Naruto accepted the hug from his grandfather, "Thanks Jiji-san… having them with me all the time. It has made me happy, I'm glad I have been able to be with the girls I have now. I promise to make sure everyone is happy and loved".

Yuu walked up, "Naruto you've been there for all of us, you've helped each and everyone one of us. Some a lot, some not as many, but you treated us all fairly and equally. You allowed me to be your one and only lover. Even if it was for a little bit of time, I love you Naruto. I can't wait for what the future holds".

Naruto brought Yuu into a hug and kissed her on the lips. He gently parted their lips, "Common let's go inside it's been a long day. Charlotte, when we can, let's contact your parents. I want to propose to them engagement with them. I don't want you going anywhere, Rias that goes for you too. No one else is leaving me, being taken away from me. Not again, I will not allow it to happen". Naruto smiled, he promised to himself. He would never ever let anyone take his family away again.

* * *

**Time Skip Week Later**

When everything that escalated has gone down, Naruto along with Ayano, Isshin, Lily Kaneko (Ayano's mother), and Mason Kaneko (Ayano's father)** (A/N: And yes, I just came up with random names for them now). **They were in court with the Uchiha family, Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku. Along with the Inuzuka's because of Kiba being Sasuke's accomplice. The judge listened to the cases. He heard each side and came to a single conclusion, "Kiba Inuzuka you hereby sentenced to ten years in prison. Your never allowed to step foot inside of Shuuhou academy ever. If you are ever caught being seen near Ayano and her family, you will be arrested and thrown in jail for twenty. As for Sasuke Uchiha… your father wanted the highest penalty you could possibly receive. I hereby sentence you to thirty years in prison in an attempted rape. You will then be banished from this city and never be allowed to step forward. If you are to travel through this city. You must be accompanied by your father everywhere you go. Your never allowed to go near Kaneko-chan and her family. You're never to go near Arima-sama's family ever. If you do, you will be thrown back in jail for another fifty years. You will be exiled from Japan". The judge slammed his hammer down as Mikoto began to cry in her hands. Fugaku only kept his eyes shut and looked down disappointed in his son. He may never ever get to see his little sister. Fugaku might not even want Sasuke near their unborn child. Itachi was very disappointed in his little brother, seems he was unable to change.

Once that was over, it was a brand new chapter. A brand-new story for Naruto, it will soon be time for him to continue the next chapter. He has beautiful women waiting for him at home, they all love him. He loves them all back, they are all one day hoping to have a family one day with Naruto.

**A/N: Now don't worry this isn't the end. I am doing my own little spin-off series with this. The next chapter will be dealing with the Uzumaki Corp, though I must ask my friend to see how he wanted this story to go! I hope you all enjoyed! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


End file.
